


When the Star Falls

by whiteice



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Life on backwater planet, M/M, Mpreg, Possible Slow burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteice/pseuds/whiteice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>赫克斯最大的问题，就是他总是想生存下去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 老泽拉特

奎因都尔今年的初夏和以往无数个年头并没有什么区别；灼烈的阳光穿过侥幸不那么稀薄的大气层，鞭打着每一寸没有绿荫遮蔽的土地、河流，和居民的肌肤。如果他们运气好的话，这个星球激烈变化的天气意味着午后将有一场暴雨倾泻而下，持续一两个小时或者更久，可以缓解让他们头晕脑胀的暑热，直到晚间太阳隐于云层之后。

但是运气对于老泽拉特和他经营的飞船修理场来说，含义可完全不同。当铁灰的乌云几乎毫无预兆的翻涌而出，试图笼罩原本灿烂无比的太阳的时候，他几乎要咒骂起来。

“大伙都麻利点！”他咆哮着，抬头看着向天空，计算暴雨将要来临的时间。五分钟，不不，如果他们运气好，也许还有六七分钟。这架该死的飞船已经耗了他们太多的时间；它的引擎和外壳被陨石带毁损得厉害，大量的修理工作必须在舱外进行。前几天的降雨已经让修理工作的进展大大延缓，如果这艘船不能在指定的日期内交付，那么他就有麻烦了；当然，他可以用天气作为延误的理由，但是，麻烦，总归是麻烦。他也许不得不从自己本来就不够丰厚的利润中再扒下那么一小块。

“格列尔，”他吼叫着。“挪一挪你该死的手脚！在那个风扇上已经花了太长时间啦！还有你！布伦！搞定焊接后去格列尔那儿。”

被叫到名字的年轻人转过头看了他一眼。他有着金红色的头发，套着当地人夏天常见的宽松的外袍，带子松松垮垮的系在腰间，因为干活而必须裸露在外的脸和手臂被烈日晒得通红。“三分钟。”他说，“我和你说了，这堆特拉利姆产的元件是垃圾。”但他灵活、修长的手指一秒钟也没有停下。

“它们不是垃圾。”老泽拉特吼叫着。“也许比不上迪弗的特种型号，但是对这玩意来说足够好了。”  
三分钟。他又抬头看了看天色。舱内的活儿已经做完了；如果他们运气好，今天可以把外部的维修工作完成大半。布伦是个好技修工；群星在上，这年头找一个好的技修工并不容易。他手指灵活，脑子也比别人好使，那些复杂的布线和结构他总是很快就能弄懂，还熟悉一些老泽拉特都没有听说过的型号。也许他的脸色和个性并不讨喜，老泽拉特想，总是带着一付冷冰冰的、置身事外的架势，但是这也不奇怪；人们在这个星球来来去去，攒了一点儿钱的年轻人总是迫不及待想着去别的地方。如果能再留下他一段时间，也许今年的生意会更容易一些。到了年底他就可以换些新的、更好使的工具、元件和动力油，有些不缺钱的主顾更欢迎它们。

老泽拉特的额头上忽然一凉；雨点落下来了。他赶紧放下手里的动力扳手，拉上斗篷，两个年轻人也都停下了手脚；格列尔已经向最近的紧急舱门奔过去，布伦也在解开安全系绳的搭钩。老泽拉特的位置比他们都要好些；他最先到了紧急舱门，扳下了制动，格列尔刚好钻了进去。但是另外一个年轻人并没有像格列尔那样奔跑起来。松开安全绳后，他只是贴着船舷走着。

“嗨！”老泽拉特从舱门里探出头去大吼着， “蠢家伙！跑起来！”

他的声音立刻淹没在骤雨里；典型的奎因都尔的雨，每个雨点似乎都有斯索亚鸟蛋那么大，瞬间就能将人从头到脚浇个透。布伦没有听他的，老泽拉特想；没经验的年轻人，贪图雨里一时凉快，看不到背后的风险。前几年沃埃德流感还带走了几万条人命，大部分是自以为身强力壮的年轻人。生病，呸！修理场不能再缺少人手了。  
一分钟之后布伦才到了舱门，雨水顺着他的衣服边缘流在地上。老泽拉特粗暴的把他拉进来，关了舱门。

“脱掉你的衣服。”老泽拉特说，“拧干。生病的话你一个雷亚尔也拿不到。”

布伦犹豫了一下，走到角落里，背对着他们将外袍脱下，用力把它拧干，然后靠着舱壁坐下来。他的衬衫是暗灰色的，和他的外袍一样松松垮垮的挂他在瘦削的肩膀上，老泽拉特一时看不出来它到底湿了没有。他耸了耸肩膀。愚蠢、骄傲的年轻人，以为不脱掉衬衫就还可以保留一点体面一样。

布伦的出现和老泽拉特这些人见过的、来来去去的人并没什么区别。大概是搭乘一架偷偷摸摸、走私用的飞船，多半是在核心世界犯了事，或者欠下了大笔债务，不得不丢下原有的一切，改头换面的跑到外环来。他们通常都呆不久；攒了一点钱之后又向下个目标进发。逃亡，或者急切的想发财，求个新生。他穿着和当地人一样的破旧松垮的外袍，但是老泽拉特一看就知道他是个外来者。他橙色、整齐的头发，清楚流利的口音，手上有伤痕，但没有磨出来的茧和洗不去的动力油颜色；不管他原来做什么，都绝对不会是个技修工。

而这个年轻人说他想找点事做。“别人说我可以来找你。我会修理飞船和穿梭舰，”他说。“我懂它们。了解很多型号。”

猜测这些人的来历没什么意义，老泽拉特一向知道；他关心的是这位橙发的年轻人能不能干活儿。他上下打量着他，像评估一架旧飞船的价值；太瘦，脸色太苍白，像生着某种慢性疾病。但是他站得很直，手指也没有因为酒精或者药品而发抖。

“先干一天。”老泽拉特说，“三十个雷亚尔。”

那天他们刚好来了艘大家伙；出乎他意料之外的，布伦居然在检修后给他列出了维修计划。一天下来之后老泽拉特就知道了；这是个有脑子的年轻人，大概手指灵活，动手速度还没那么快，但是一个星期下来他就会跟上的。不喝酒，不磨蹭，也不怎么和人聊天。除了他在用劣质清洁剂清洗油垢的时候干呕了几次之外——那玩意儿的味道确实不怎么样，老泽拉特阴沉的承认；他值得上五十个雷亚尔一天。这就是他们后来商定的价格；布伦留了下来。到今天大概有两个月了。他没有什么多余的衣服——他们通常都这样，谁也不会在逃亡的时候带着衣柜。老泽拉特找了两三件过得去的衣服给他，衬衫，外袍；它们是之前一位大块头的特里蒂亚人留下来的，穿在布伦身上像套在衣服架上。每天他都会穿洗干净的衣服过来开工。这倒不奇怪；很多人刚来的时候都还保持着一点儿原来生活的痕迹，努力保持体面和讲究；但是无一例外的，这些习惯都渐渐湮没在奎因都尔的黄沙和暴雨中——如果他们还没有离开的话。

格列尔就是这样。老泽拉特已经认识他快十五年了；看着他从一个谨慎自持的年轻人渐渐变成了一个得过且过的家伙，一大半挣来的雷亚尔都换成了各种差劲的酒。格列尔还在絮絮叨叨的说着他的妻子；她又离开他了，当然。他们十二岁的孩子被送去了大点的市镇，在那里可以学到手艺。布伦斜靠在舱壁上快睡着了。

暴雨还在继续；老泽拉特烦躁的想，再这样下去，他就不得不让他们在晚上或者休息日多干活儿，那意味着更高的开销；而且格列尔是个懒家伙。布伦倒是可以；但是他已经提前告了一天的假，说是有私人的事情要处理。布伦需要钱，这从一开始他就知道，而且不是个小数字，大概足够他在老泽拉特这里再好好干上几个月。只要出点价，他很愿意在晚上冒着蚊虫叮咬的风险，在灯光下修理那些必须集中精神的精细元件。老泽拉特会给他半份口粮当做晚饭，而他总是小心收起来。说真的，老泽拉特没有看到过他好好吃过东西。他也许真的在生病；但只要不是沃埃德流感，老泽拉特并不真的关心。


	2. 赫克斯

2\. Hux

布伦道尔•赫克斯——现在他们都叫他布伦——走回自己住处的时候，天空已经完全黑下来了。他在路上深一脚浅一脚的走着，奎因都尔浅蓝色的、巨大的月亮正从地平线上升起。尽管今天只干了半天的活，但他的肩膀和脊椎都在酸痛，好像体内有个深不见底的漩涡正在吸干他所有的体力。

他住的地方离修理场不算太远，那里有一架废弃的穿梭艇，外壳锈蚀得不是特别厉害，内里也还过得去，最重要的是，经过修理，它的舱门还能勉强关上锁紧。他拆掉了两个座椅，把它们尽量拼整齐，这就成了他在这个星球上的第一张床。为数不多的个人物品和衣服被他放在擦干净的储存柜里；至于全息平板和钱，他总是随身带着。

赫克斯将今天的三十个雷亚尔仔细收好，再把今天晚上的定量口粮拿出来，和着水搅拌着。他依然没有什么胃口，但是他必须吃一点儿什么。他已经记不清上一次享受食物的乐趣是在什么时候了；多年来他已经习惯靠着味同嚼蜡的配给口粮生活，食物只是他工作下去的基本能量来源。但他现在的状态比之前糟糕得多，他甚至连口粮都不愿意碰，而稍微奇怪一些的气味就足以让他干呕。极其偶尔的时候他会有点想吃点什么，但是几口下去他就觉得自己无法再下咽，好像那一点点食物就足以填充他的胃部一样——当然他还活着。虽然不知道还能有多久。

几口之后他放下手里的口粮，在舱壁上刻上了一道线。来到这个星球已经有两个月了，时间比他意识到的过得还要快。他站起来，将盘子拿到水槽里擦洗干净。舱壁上的镜子里映出他的脸，黑色的头发已经盖过了耳朵，打破了他记事以来的头发长度纪录。在上军校之前，有一个夏天，他在少年的懵懂中将头发留得比标准长度长了那么一两寸，结果是老布伦道尔•赫克斯将他狠抽了一顿，责令他立刻去除这种散漫和堕落的标志。

如果他还活着，老布伦道尔一定宁可他已经死在那次失败的跃迁带来的虫洞里，而不是像现在这样，在外环某个偏僻的星球上，靠一份更加微不足道的工作，在尘土里拼命的活下去。

镜子里他的头发还是黑色的，但是月光下的发根处已经有些微的金色在闪动。再过半个月，至多一个月，他就需要重新染一次头发了。银河系里也许有几十万个布伦，但是橙色头发不管在哪里都太显眼。第一次将头发染成黑色之后，他觉得镜子里的自己像个陌生人；但是现在，他甚至觉得自己一直都应该是这样。这么多年来他如果学到些什么，那就是尽量在任何环境里生存下去。生存，生存，生存。像任何低等动物的本能。

他从背包里拿出洗干净的衬衫，把它挂在舱门上。老泽拉特允许他将衣服在修理场里洗干净，这省了他很多麻烦。饮用水并不便宜，他需要节省每一个雷亚尔。明天他就要去见医生，检查，讨论一些安排——他的呼吸和心跳不自觉的加快起来。这是他六个月来第一次检查，如果不将定局者上的医疗机器人计算在内的话。

群星在上，他本来不想让医疗机器人介入的，他讨厌那些闪烁的彩色灯光，用于扫描功能的眼睛，和平板的、毫无生气的声音。但是在连续的乏力、恶心和失去仅存的食欲之后，他决定召唤来一名医疗机器人。它建议他抽一次血，他伸出手臂，看着它的手指里弹跳出针头，给他抽取了一管静脉血。在分析各种指数的时候，它的灯光一直闪烁着。十分钟后它给出了一个结果。HCG指数46000，它不带感情的宣布着。建议做一次整体扫描。

那次扫描决定了他的命运。像是一个拖延已久的判决，却验证了他长久以来的恐惧。他用自己的权限改写了检查记录；在机器人的存储记忆里，这次检查只是一次常规体检，一切正常。

这仅仅发生在四个多月之前，而现在它却像一场遥远而不真实的梦境。

赫克斯又一次检查了锁紧的舱门，躺回到那张简陋的床上，他把爆能枪从地面上他切割出来的一个暗格里拿出来，放在床头随手可及的地方，他的枕下还有一把匕首。这里并不安全；拾荒者、小偷和夜盗者到处都是，他们很乐意为了一百个雷亚尔打碎别人的头颅。他的睡眠一向很轻，现在这种状况下更是如此。老泽拉特曾经在一次加班后建议他可以住在修理场，这样更方便也更安全，但是他犹豫着拒绝了。他不能冒这个险，让劳泽拉特知道他的身体状况——他也许会失去这个至关重要的工作，而没有钱，他根本想象下一步会怎么办。

像往常一样，他在辗转反侧中勉强入睡。

不知道多久之后，他闻到了泄露的动力燃油刺鼻的气味，引擎巨大的、不正常的轰鸣，惨叫声在他四周此起彼伏。飞船要解体了，他想，他已经感受到她垂死的哀鸣和剧烈的颤抖。一波强烈的震动袭来；他摔倒了，顺着倾斜的舰桥向下方的火焰滑下去，滑下去。他绝望的抬起头看着上方，那个黑色的身影出现了，向他伸出手来，他也伸出手想要被他握住--

然后他醒来了，心脏剧烈跳动，掌心沁满冷汗。

“伦。”他轻声说，似乎想要那个不知身在哪个星系，也许与他隔着整个银河的人能够听到一样。他在黑暗中睁着眼睛，等候着那种熟悉的、在意识后轻轻的波动。他等了很久；只有窗外的虫鸣和他的心跳相互应和。

***  
曙光朦胧的时候，赫克斯从破碎的睡眠中醒来。他仔细检查了一次随身带的物品，锁上舱门。大概半个小时的路程后有一家咖啡馆；那里汇集了一些过路的车辆。只要愿意出一点钱，会有路过的陆地车愿意载他去诊所所在的集镇。

今天他的运气还不错，一起等候的当地居民说。在半个小时之后，有一辆去往相同目的地的陆地车刚好经过这里。他和驾驶者谈妥了十个雷亚尔的车资。拜常年与各种财务预算打交道所赐，他很快就熟悉了当地的物价，并且能大概推测出常用物与服务的价格。但是他对于医疗服务还一无所知。第一秩序使用的药品并不便宜；所以医疗组会精细的计算每一盎司巴克塔液、每一盒止痛药品和手术材料的花销，和冲锋队员经过治疗后所能恢复到的价值相比较；如果前者高于后者，他们会和预算部门一起建议放弃治疗。他阅读过很多次这样的文件，医疗组用简洁的数据告诉他某个冲锋队员是否值得活着；大多数时候，他会在后面签署上自己的电子签名。状态：确认。权限：赫克斯将军。

他在当地时间九点准时到达了那家诊所。它在灰蒙蒙的街道上一间不起眼的门脸里面，踏进去的那一刻他努力控制住自己的表情；这与他熟悉的、每一盒药品、每一把手术刀都摆放有序的定局者号医疗区相差太远；桌椅破旧，边角磨损。墙上歪歪斜斜的挂着一份医生的许可执照，纸张因为曝晒而发黄皱缩，上面贴着一张年轻人模糊的全息照片。如果不是空气中熟悉的消毒液的味道，他大概会以为他进入了某个非法的药品走私仓库。

“早上好。”在前台的一名——护士？——和他打了个招呼，露出一个有着太多牙齿的、例行公事式的微笑。她有一双冷淡的棕色眼睛，几乎有他的半个拳头那样大，附赠两双手臂，每只手上有八根细长的手指；这对于包扎和手术来说大概是件好事。“有预约吗？”

“有。”他说，“听别人说塞尔瓦医生可以做解决一些特殊情况。”

“姓名？”她的四根手指飞快的是在键盘上飞舞着，查询着他报出来的名字。“顺便说一句，塞尔瓦医生不出诊。”

“所以我和他预约了。”

这次她认真的抬起头来看了看他。“进去后左手的房间。”

他遵从指示进去了。塞尔瓦医生坐在桌子后面，正在看着某个全息档案：他是个一个矮小的中年男人，和那张模糊的全息照片相去甚远，中间间隔的不仅仅是二十多年岁月的差距；他看起来更像是一个掮客而非医生。赫克斯记起来，那个执照是在某个核心世界的星球取得的；不知道他是因为什么原因来到外环，也许执照上的人和这个医生根本不是同一个人。如果眼前这个医生没有许可执照的话，现在他也不会感到惊讶了。

“布伦？”塞尔瓦医生问。“你在通讯里留下了基本情况。”

他点了点头。

“请把外袍脱掉，躺到那边的床上。一次性垫子在你手边。”

这个指示让他打了个冷颤；他最深的秘密将要彻底展现在这个人面前，这让他感到不适和抗拒，但毫无办法。他脱掉了外袍，铺好垫子，躺在那张破旧的、硬梆梆的检查床上。

“衬衫。”塞尔瓦医生好心的告诫他。“纽扣要完全解开。”

他迟疑着解开了纽扣，一颗接着一颗。穿梭艇里只有一面小小的洗漱镜，他已经很久没有看过自己的身体了，他也不敢仔细去看——有时候，他觉得，这根本不像是自己的身体。

塞尔瓦医生将仪器放到他的腹部上方，那里已经有明显的隆起，但是宽松外袍和衬衫还可以暂时遮掩住他；不留心的人们会以为只是缺乏锻炼所致。“这个仪器会给你做一次全息扫描。”他解释说，“确定胎儿的大小和发育程度。从你的初步描述来看，它应该至少五个月大了？”

“我不能肯定。”他尽量让他的声音保持平淡。“三个半月之前，我曾经化验过一次血，HCG指数46000。”

“这是个有用的数据。”医生说，一边调整仪器的角度。“好吧，我们看到它了。我的想法是，它应当有五个半月左右——你需要看一下吗？”

这个消息几乎让他的心都沉了下去；机器人给他的初步诊断是一回事，但是在这里，一个全息影像——告诉他身体里的情况，这让他似乎更加难以忍受。他转过头看着医生，“为什么？”

塞尔瓦医生耸了耸肩膀。“我是说，一般人都会想去看看它是什么样的。你确定不想看一看吗？”

他在心里默数了十下。好奇心终于战胜了厌恶，他睁开眼睛；浅蓝色的、小小的全息影像飘浮在仪器前；它已经有了四肢和巨大的头部，但是看起来依然不像是人类，更像某个半鱼半人的怪物。

“恭喜。”塞尔瓦医生欢快的说，”她看起来发育得不错。”

”她？……”

“是的。”塞尔瓦医生将全息影像的方向调转了一下。“80%的可能性，是她。”

这让他几乎瑟缩起来；他曾经抱着的一线希望也终于破灭了，最坏的噩梦成了真；他身体里到底流着亚提尔种族的血。女性不会延续这个特殊的基因，况且他母亲的亚提尔血统已经极其淡薄。那么多次的身体检查也从未提示过他有这种可能——否则老布伦道尔会第一个将他踢出学院的；而且之前，他的经验中也从来没有过任何这种征兆。

“我的母亲有亚提尔血统。”他突兀的说，似乎将话题集中在科学对话上可以减轻他的恐慌。“她的曾曾祖父是亚提尔人，但是普遍认为女性不会携带这种基因。”

塞尔瓦医生点了点头。“绝大部分是这样，但任何原则总有例外。科洛桑的数据库里曾经记载过这种案例，基因突变或者宇宙辐射都有可能导致例外，概率非常低；几乎百万分之一。事实上，”他沉思着，“对于我来说这个概率相当不低，因为你是我治疗过的第二个亚提尔人。”

“我不是亚提尔人。”他固执的说。

“你知道我的意思。”医生说，“无论如何，这对你来说是个好消息。意味着我可能比其他医生多些经验。”

“那么。”那么就是这样了。他深吸了一口气，“大概到什么时候可以……结束？”

“正常情况下还需要四个月到四个半月左右。”塞尔瓦医生说，“尼珀护士会给你一系列检查，确定一个较为准确的期限；但是从我有限的经验来说，我更建议你在合适的时候将她取出来；因为你并不是标准意义上的亚提尔人，很可能不会发展出足够的自然途径以供——我想你应该明白。”

因为强势的人类基因。他明白。“那么你建议我什么时候过来将它——她——取出来？”

“四个月左右。”塞尔瓦医生说，”具体的情况我们得到时候再看。”

他闭上了眼睛。那么，他还有四个月的时间。

“费用？”

“如果一切顺利，我想三千五百个雷亚尔应该可以。”

三千五百个雷亚尔。他在心里默默计算了一下所有的收入和变数；这不是个小数字，考虑到他还需要至少一段时间的休息。另一个可能在他心底升腾。“如果……如果我现在就将它取出来，预算是多少？”

塞尔瓦医生的表情凝固了。“哦！”他说，“这个想法。”他咽了一下口水。“通常我不会推荐这么做。该死，这个星球上没有什么法律。核心世界里通常会禁止四十二周以上的孕育者动这样的手术，除非为了孕育者的利益和身体考虑。我是说，如果你确定。”

赫克斯不可思议的看着他；群星在上，宇宙中有无数的人在这一刻会死去，而这个平庸的医生，却在考虑一个尚未出生的怪物的生命。他甚至还不知道，孕育它的人也是个怪物。

塞尔瓦医生看着他，眼神里有一丝悲哀，这让他更加难以接受。“如果你没有想好。”他说，“我不建议你做这种选择。很快你会明白。我想你还没有感受到她在你身体里的动静？”

“什么？”他几乎惊跳起来。

“你很快会感受到。”医生说，摇了摇头。“尼珀护士会告诉你一些有用的细节。”

“那么我必须及时做出选择。预算是多少？”

“两千个雷亚尔。”医生说，带着显而易见的局促。他大概还坚守着那个古老的、源于传说中的誓言；解除病痛，时刻关心。在这种法外之地，这简直不可能。他必须在费用和治疗方法上作出选择，这一点上他和定局者号的医疗组并没有什么区别。

“那么你建议我多久之内作出选择？”

“群星在上。”塞瓦尔医生说，“尽量在七个月之后？”——等到你感受到她之后再做选择；否则你也许会后悔的。赫克斯简直可以听到这背后的潜台词。

他仔细考虑着自己的收入和各种可能；有那么一刻几乎要为其中的讽刺意味笑起来了；他曾经很多次审视过医务组的报告，因为某个昂贵的数字而否决掉某个冲锋队员的生存；这只是流程，他告诉自己。而现在，他和他体内的小怪物也只值这么一个数字。甚至还可以分开来计算；他值两千个雷亚尔，而这个小怪物值一千五百个。

“我会好好考虑。”他说，哪怕只是为了摆脱这种毫无意义的对话和怜悯的眼神。

在一番医嘱之后塞瓦尔医生放他走了。接下来的检查都是例行公事；三十二根手指的尼珀护士给他抽了一管血，在一堆化验之后告诉他，他的食物得更注意一些。身体的本能会优先将营养分配给孩子，她说，这导致他的身体中的血糖和铁含量偏低。她还给了他一个套在手腕上的玩意儿，说这可以帮助他监测小家伙的运动频率和心跳。如果有持续异常，那么他需要赶快就诊。让你的家人更关注你一些，她还说。

“我一个人住。”他回答她。她大大的眼睛转动着，赫克斯似乎都能听到她眼睛背后的咯咯声。“那好吧。”她咕哝着，“自己小心些。”

他走出诊所大门的时候已经是中午时分。炽热的太阳高悬在蓝得可怕的天空上，街上几乎没有行人；他拉上了兜帽，试图遮蔽阳光；他还得等上一两个小时，等到陆地车开始增多的时候，才有希望回去修理场。最近收下来的几艘飞船看起来需要他加班，这样他一天可以拿到七十，也许八十个雷亚尔。去掉那些必需的开销，他脑子里的齿轮迅速的转动着，他应该可以在三到四月内攒足那笔钱。

他不想死于内出血。一点也不想——虽然这对于他来说也许是个更好的选择。

***  
不出所料的，老泽拉特和他谈了加班的事。经过一番拉钜战之后他们谈妥了薪水；现在他值八个雷亚尔一个小时了，这是他在等顺风车的时候听到的消息，好的技修工不便宜。额外的工作时间可以值十二甚至十六个雷亚尔一小时；奎因都尔也许没有什么像样的法律，但是总有交换法则。按老泽拉特的说法，忙季即将到来。现在是每年这个星系适合航行的时期，太阳活动相对稳定；奎因都尔虽然渺小而杂乱，但是它有充分的、干净的水，很多远航的飞船乐意绕一点路到它这里来补充水和其他物资。它们总需要做一些检修，老泽拉特乐观的说。也许他能提前攒足那笔钱，这样他的选择会更多一些；他甚至可以把手头的钱置换成贵金属，它们体积小，携带也更方便。

忙季终于开始了。各种型号的飞船一艘接一艘的开进来，但在他冷酷的、行家的眼光看来，大部分都是不值一提的旧货和垃圾。好处是，绝大部分客户的标准并不高；只要超空间引擎和船体强度说得过去，他们并不计较细节。多年的经验让赫克斯知道如何在紧急情况下平衡效率与质量；修理那些必须修理的，以最低的成本完成替换。老泽拉特没有多说什么，但是看得出来对他的维修计划和进度很满意。

他这样干了两个星期的活，执行老泽拉特和他定下的进度，直到二十一点钟，关上修理场的灯光后他才离开。这比之前他在定局者号上的晚班结束时间还是要早一些；那时候他习惯于六到七个小时甚至更短的睡眠。而现在，有时候他会恼恨自己并不那么听从指挥的身体；它显然需要更多的间歇性休息。他没有办法久坐着，那些需要长期压低身体才能维修的地方，工作起来就不那么方便。

今天，不走运的，他又遇到了这样的部位；一艘旧飞船的冷却系统发生了故障，他必须得打开舱板底部，钻到那个只有四尺高的管道里。一进去他就后悔了；泄露的冷凝剂散发出酸涩的气味，让他几乎当场吐出来。他将额头抵在管道壁上，闭上眼睛，等着那一阵恶心感过去。

一两分钟之后他才感觉好受了一点，他调整了一下姿势，跪坐在地板上，观察着几个可能产生泄漏的节点。看起来是节流阀出了问题，金属疲劳产生的裂缝；他打开工具包，将探伤器拿出来举到眼前，贴在管道节点上，谨慎的记录下每个数据；汗水从他额头上滴落下来；这里比舱外闷热得多。再坚持个几分钟，他想，确定部位之后就可以暂时离开这个令人窒息的地方，去老泽拉特那里拿新的部件，呼吸下新鲜的空气——

探伤器的红灯不断的闪烁着，他的视线渐渐模糊起来，大概是因为汗水；他想伸出手去擦一擦，但只是抬手这个动作都让他觉得一阵头晕。他靠着机器冰冷的外壳跪坐在地板上，耳边响起巨大的轰鸣声；一开始他以为引擎在发动，过了一会他才意识到那只是自己脑海里的声音。他转动了一下头，轰鸣声像是在水下发出， 但是眩晕更厉害了；他的膝盖也像浸透了水的塑型剂一样发软，支持不住他身体的分量。

时间渐渐失去了意义；五分钟？十分钟？赫克斯已经没办法估算了，只有脑海中的轰鸣声与他为伴。他的视野已经变成了灰黑色，只在边缘处还有微弱的红光闪烁。他也许会在这里死掉；他模糊的想。宇宙是多么奇妙：变成超新星的弑星者基地，共和国的复仇之火，不成功的跃迁带来的虫洞，都不曾像这艘垃圾的冷却系统一样可以成功的结束他的存在。身体里那个小小的怪物忽然动了一下，轻轻的、像是水波一样的颤抖，像是它——她——也在为自己生命做出挣扎一样。他一直知道自己的死亡一定会与无数其他的死亡相伴，但是他从来不知道，会是这个无辜的、还没来得及见过大气和阳光的小家伙。

不，她并不无辜。有个小小的声音说。她是你和伦的女儿。她的形成伴随着疾掠过银河的血痕和灰烬。

每一口呼吸都像将黏糊糊的冷凝剂吸进肺部一样，他甚至不确定自己呼吸到的是不是空气。他也许不是靠着机器的外壳坐着了；他讨厌一切脏而黏的东西。

“……嘿！……”

脑海中的轰鸣声忽然掺杂了别的声音，听起来非常遥远且模糊。他眨了眨眼睛，灰暗的视线中出现了一束光线。

“布伦！……”

有人在叫他的名字。光线更强烈了，他的瞳孔不自觉的收缩起来，慢慢追寻着那束光线；但是除此以外，他什么也看不见。

“……反应……”他听见那个声音咕哝着。他正在被半拖半抱的拉起来，一双强壮的手臂正贴在他的后背上。他依然不敢转动一下颈部，每一次晃动都让他觉得自己的大脑正在撞击着颅骨。过了一会儿——他无法准确的算出是多久，风忽然包围了他；他呼吸到的不再是冷凝剂怪异的气味和黏稠的质感，而是流动的、清爽的空气。他贪婪的深吸了一口气，呛咳起来。

“嘘，嘘。”抱着他的手臂松开了，让他半靠在什么东西上。头脑里的轰鸣声渐渐减弱，他能听见他们的一点对话了，视野也慢慢的变亮；模糊中他辨认出修理场的室外灯光。

有人托起他的头，他的嘴唇触碰到了冰冷的玻璃；一杯水。他向后仰起头，让水流进他的喉咙。舒适的，冷洌的水。自从他登上定局者号之后，他还没有体会过简单的一杯水有这样可贵的作用。

他又吸了几口气。但是他的想法突然凝固了。有什么人将手放在他的领口上，解开他的外袍和衬衫——

恐慌立刻从他的胸口升起来，扼住了他来之不易的呼吸。不，不！他抬起手，想抓住那双手腕，把它们推开去。他的手指抓住了一点布料，他想握得更紧一点，但是手指毫无力气。

“嘿！……”他听出来了，那是老泽拉特的声音。“孩子，”他说，“你得透点儿气，那里面太热啦。”

他还是抓住了那双手腕。“不。”他说，声音弱得连他自己都难以听清。

“格列尔！”老泽拉特的声音说，“你来把他固定好。”

他用力的挣扎着，想脱开手臂上的束缚，但是并没有什么用；因为汗水和冷凝而的湿透的、发粘的衬衫从他的胸口松开，然后——然后那双手从他的身上离开了。他的心脏几乎要跳出来，渐渐的，他睁大的眼睛终于分辨出了人物的身影。

“天哪。”格列尔说。

老泽拉特退后了几步，他的视线落在布伦的腹部和他手腕上的监视器上。“群星在上。”他咕哝着说。“一个亚提尔人！见鬼，我早应该想到。”

他的身体因为这句话几乎瑟缩起来，而与此同时，冰冷的怒火和恐惧混合在一起渗进他的骨髓里。爆能枪。他模糊的想，如果那把爆能枪还在他的手边，他一定会杀掉这两个人，让他们再也不能发出这样的评论。也许他可以在离开之后再折返。不。那样风险太大。而且他需要一份工作。该死的工作。他可以杀死他们拿走这里的东西变现，当它们是战利品，就像第一秩序的军队在其他星球做的那样。必要的牺牲。如果他能离开。

老泽拉特巨大的身形在他对面坐下来。“至少六个月了，对吗？”他说。“你应该早点告诉我。见鬼！”

“很抱歉给你造成的麻烦。”他说，他尽量想让自己的声音显得冰冷平静一些，就像他以前那样；但他能发出的声音比他担心的效果还要微弱。

老泽拉特摇了摇头。“下次，”他说，“下次再有什么问题，你得提前告诉我。群星在上，在冷却系统里窒息可不是什么体面的死法。”他嘟哝着站起身上，给布伦又去倒了一杯水。“今晚你得在修理场休息。”

他想抗议，但是他的身体确实太疲累了；似乎组织一段借口都要耗尽他仅存的一点力气。老泽拉特轻松的将他拖到躺椅上，给他拿来了毯子。明天，他疲倦的想。明天，他要想好自己要怎么办。

无梦的睡眠很快攫住了他。

*****  
老泽拉特给了他半天的休息。如果他愿意，还可以再获得半天；但是他决定自己负担不起这样的奢侈。他没有被开掉，只是缩减了工作的时间。更奇怪的是，老泽拉特还不时给他一些食物，不是那些毫无质感的口粮，而是真正的、手工制作出来的食物，甚至还有水果。有次休息的时候，格列尔告诉他，老泽拉特有个女儿，在怀孕后，他曾经照顾过她一段时间。不，她当然不是个柔弱纤细的姑娘，她的体型几乎有你的一倍半，布伦。格列尔愉快的说。

等待的恐惧渐渐沉下去，沉到了他的思维底部，轻易不会泛起。至少他们需要他，也需要他保持较为健康的状态。清醒之后他思索过他那个晚上的念头；他设想了好几种方案，但终于认为不可行。计划：暂时搁置。

他还是会向老泽拉特主动提出多一点工作时间，但是他牢牢的记住了上一次的教训；不能过分透支体力，不能在密闭的空间。除了最必要的开支之外，他没有多花过一分钱；他之前也没有什么奢侈的习惯。他学会将宽大的旧衣服改成适合自己的装扮；他在学院里掌握了基本的针线活，本来是用于处理破损的制服和脱落的纽扣，今天这个技术有了更好的用场。

一个多月后，老泽拉特给他介绍了另一种活儿。“几个埃伊尔德人的航空图系统太旧，去不了内环以外的地方。”他说。“你应该在飞船上干过很久，如果能帮他们搞定星空图和航线，他们愿意出六百个雷亚尔。”

他听着。航行，星空——这些已经离他数个月之久的东西似乎又突然回到了他的生活中，在他的血液和心脏里歌唱舞动。但是他的表情依然是冷静的，他也在计算着可能的利益。“他们要去哪个星系？”他问。

“索拉丁，”老泽拉特说，“靠近恩锡安地区。”

他点了点头。“我知道那个地方。”他说。他的信息平板里有那里全套的星空图。六百个雷亚尔；等于他几乎八天的工作量。“我可以试一试。先预付一半。”

一番讨价还价之后，他们以四百五十个雷亚尔成交。那个晚上他仿佛回到了学院时期；他调出了信息平板数据库，根据群星的轨迹和他对沿途星球情况的了解计算着最适合他们要求的航线；不是最快，但相对安全。验算，修正，调整。他花了三个晚上，每天都工作到深夜，相对于修理机械来说，他在学院时期就更喜欢这样的课程；这让他觉得自己可以随着这些优美的曲线，乘着无限的动力之风到达宇宙的任何一个角落。直到今天也是如此，尽管他需要半跪或者站着完成这项工作，但他甚至不觉得疲累。

交付的时候他诚心祝福了他们，甚至主动还给了一些有用的建议，埃伊尔德人满意的离开了，尽管他们留了一小笔尾款，说是等到达之后再汇过来。

十五天之后他拿到了这笔款项。

****

他慢慢的的积累着自己那笔小小的财富；现在他有近四千雷亚尔了，基本可以保证那个手术的费用。有时候他会想起自己之前拥有的第一秩序积分，那不是个小数字，常年留在定局者号或者弑星者基地的他也几乎不动用那笔钱，甚至不太关心它们的增长。他有些后悔自己没有将它们换成一些可以随身携带的贵金属。他只带了一样东西——一块细长的、灰绿色的凯柏水晶，用一根粗糙的皮绳悬在他的颈项上。他不知道它的价值，也没有想过将它用于交换。

无论如何，他赚来了这个小怪物的生命；随着时间经过，他越来越清楚的感受到身体里小家伙的动作；似乎她在转身，踢打，或者伸展手臂。他在干活的时候也是如此；有一次他几乎要为她突然的运动停下来，不是出于疼痛，只是惊愕。一个充满活力的小怪物。也许她的脾气就像她另一位父亲一样。

今天晚上他像往常一样，用二分之一的备用口粮准备晚饭，在二十二点之前躺在简陋的床上，闭上眼睛，准备入睡。在他快要睡着的时候，轻微的疼痛从他身体里的某一个点散发出来；并不剧烈。半分钟之后它们消失了，但五六分钟之后，疼痛重新开始，这次比上一次要强烈一些。

类似的情形重复出现了四五次；有些事情不对了，赫克斯想。他站起来，看着舱壁上划下的线。塞尔瓦医生和尼珀护士说过，应当还有至少三个星期——

一阵剧烈的疼痛袭来，他几乎要站不稳了；身体里似乎有什么东西在撕裂开来，他甚至可以感觉到液体在身体中汩汩流淌。他的手撑在舱壁上，来不及了；他想。那么只剩下一个选择。

他靠着舱壁挪动到那个丑陋的简易通讯器边上；那是老泽拉特坚持给他的。他一直觉得它没有什么用处。直到现在。

老泽拉特的声音听起来是在睡梦中。他不知道怎么形容自己的状况，只能告诉他，自己也许需要去塞尔瓦医生那里。如果可能的话，希望借用他的陆地车。他会付给他钱的，当然。

“别胡扯了。”老泽拉特说。“等着我。五分钟。”

那五分钟无比漫长；老泽拉特似乎永远也不会出现。终于他听到了有人敲舱门的声音，老泽拉特在叫他的名字。

他带上了自己简单收拾的背包；全息平板和钱，还有一套替换的衣服。老泽拉特向他伸出手的时候，他犹豫了一下，终于还是将自己的重量靠在对方的手臂上。

老泽拉特几乎是把他拎到了陆地车上，每一步都是考验他的意志。他对疼痛并不陌生，无论是在学院还是在日后的战争中。但是这种疼痛还是超出了他的所有经验和预计：一只无形的手在他的脏腑中用力压下去，扭绞着它们，然后突然松开；当他刚要庆幸自己暂时摆脱了它的掌握时，它又不期而至。冷汗顺着他的额头和脸颊流下来，现在还是仲夏，但他觉得无比的寒冷。他紧紧的握着陆地车座位的扶手，指关节毫无血色。陆地车的速度已经开到极限；它在深夜里发出巨大的轰鸣，车灯一路劈开浓浓的黑暗。

“你知道，”他听到老泽拉特说。“那一年我也是这样，把艾达送去塞尔瓦医生那里。塞尔瓦是我们这里能找到的最好选择了；这里和核心世界没办法比。”老泽拉特摇了摇头。

“艾达，”赫克斯勉强回应着。并不是他乐意介入这样的对话，但现在他欢迎一切可以让他稍微分点心的东西。“你的女儿。”

“是啊。小艾达。“老泽拉特说，仿佛这个名字给了他难得的温存。“她母亲去得早，我一个人将她抚养长大。结果出现了个年轻的混球。嘿！”他嫌恶的说，“艾达跟他走了，再回来的时候身体里有了三个月的孩子。我照顾了她一年；那个混球出现的时候，我差点儿打碎他的脑袋。可是艾达乐意听他解释：星际航行，伊利纳姆星系，呸！几天之后他们又好得跟一个人似的。”

宇宙里充满了这样的故事，在痛楚的间隙里他茫然的想；他和伦，似乎和奎因都尔这一对普通的情侣并没有什么区别：出生，在命定的环境里做一份适合的工作，遇到一个人，伤透自己和对方的心，最后因为脆弱的身体原因死去——像尘埃那样，没有人留恋甚至注意。唯一的区别是，他和伦从来不曾是情侣。这个词太感情用事，太……太像伦了。

“……然后？” 

“然后？然后他们又一起离开啦。那个小混球答应带她去内环，甚至核心世界……”

奇怪的，他又一次想到了伦。他闭上眼睛，在自己的记忆中寻找那个黑色的、拥有神秘力量的身影。伦握着他的手，将大海的声音和群星的映像放进他的脑海里；那个幻像让他平静。伦有力的双臂，面具下孩子气的脸，分别前夜热切而悲哀的眼神——

他不该再寄希望于伦了。他已经彻彻底底的失去了他，这个认知突然击中了他的意识，比身体的疼痛更加渗入骨髓。对于第一秩序来说赫克斯将军早已死去，伦也斩断了他的羁绊；所有的问题，都是因为他太想生存下去。

生存。他想。他睁大眼睛，看着上方铁灰色的夜空，似乎整个宇宙的重量都在压逼着他。老泽拉特的声音还在断断续续的传来，但他已经不在意了。

生存。在巨痛中他的意识渐渐模糊起来。他会生存下去，即使违背所有人的意志，即使违背宇宙的意志。他将手放在自己的腹部。生存下去，小怪物，和我一起。

黑暗终于包围了他。


	3. Interlude I

3 Interlude I: Past (eighteen months earlier)

赫克斯将军会永远记得弑星者基地在他脚下开裂和毁灭的场景。

不管经过多少个日夜和工作的磨损，那个场景都会在深夜中，在他脑海里一次次的重现：明亮的、似乎要将宇宙都吞噬的火焰和岩浆，在暗夜中喷薄而出，喷射出无数看不见的物质和粒子；在穿梭艇上，隔着真空，他听不见爆炸的声音，但是它令人惊谔的巨大力量还是占据了他的身心。他满怀敬畏的看着这样宏大的景象，几乎像看着毁灭之光发射的那个时刻一样，有一瞬间他甚至忘记了这对于第一秩序来说意味着什么；他属于军人的那部分大脑似乎停止了工作，只剩下属于工程师的那部分在推演着它的自然结果：一颗新的太阳。他正在目睹一颗太阳的诞生。

这并不是说他对此毫无准备。在他亲自审定的所有紧急预案中，基地毁灭是重要的一项内容；项目代号：9。这是项前所未有的工程，结合了各种理论模型和计算，谁也无法百分之一百的确定，在吸收了太阳的能量之后，这个由行星改造而来的武器会出现多少变数。一个数学公式上的计算误差，一个电子元件的暂时短路，都有可能造成灾难性的后果。以出色战略成绩毕业的他当然知道，为最坏的结果制定预案有多么重要；无论他有多憎恨这个最坏的结果。

在那架X-WING战机冲进振荡器，爆炸接二连三发生的时候，作为军人和工程师，他已经明白，启动9号预案势在必行。和最高领袖的会面刚一结束，他就下达了命令。全员最大限度的撤离基地，定局者以最快速度实现跃迁，残余战机至指定星球会合。但一切计划都有变数：比如说，凯洛•伦。

伦像是突然插进精密公式的变量，让一切都乱了套，他必须花上极大的力气去调整更新。伦并不具备军衔和指挥超过一个小队的战斗人员的才能，却享有极大的资源调动权限。斯诺克也从来没有向他明确过伦的指挥权限；他直接为伦设定任务和目标，告知赫克斯尽一切可能予以配合。这是管理和指挥上的灾难，赫克斯明白。但是他必须适应最高领袖的风格，有时候他暗暗怀疑，最高领袖是否对破坏和混乱有着特殊的爱好，精准的军事目标和官僚体系并非他的优先目的。

这是个逾矩的想法，他知道。学院教会他的一切就是为了重建银河中的秩序而奋斗；作为一名军人，他所要做到的是完成既定的目标，而不去质疑它们在军事之外的意义。如果斯诺克让他亲自去将伦带从这个垂死的星球上带回来，那么他就必须完成。

他们在一片雪地中发现了伦：衣裳浸满鲜血，意识模糊。寒冷让他的体温过低，但幸运的，也减轻了他伤口出血的程度。他们将他拉上穿梭艇，在这个星球崩溃之前以最大速度离开。

行星在他脚下灭亡，新的太阳诞生——这几乎是个哲学意义上的比喻。从敬畏的心绪中渐渐抽离出来后，赫克斯才麻木的想起，弑星者基地上有将近一万五千人：机械师，士兵，研究人员。目前他还不知道他们有多少能够撤离。而弑星者基地的预算——六年来的全部投入，几乎相当于第一秩序每年所能获得收入的八分之一。

所有的这些损失以及随之而来的责任。有一瞬间他几乎要被这个认知击垮了；但是他连垮塌的权利都没有。他必须和定局者号会合，在指定的星球等候残余的战机和人员，以及最高领袖的进一步指示。他不能奢望最高领袖会轻易将他的责任一笔勾销，但是他希望，至少这一次，他能够看到伦的轻率、不负责任和能力不足。

哪怕是为了这个，他也需要伦活着。

紧急警报忽然响起来，舱内红灯闪烁：巨大的电磁风暴和冲击即将来临，艇内人员必须固定好自己。诅咒着，他迅速行动起来；他将躺在甲板上的伦半抱半拖到舱壁边，拉出紧急固定带，绕过他的胸口和腰部，将固定扣卡紧。然后他拉出边上的另外一个固定装置——

穿梭艇几乎侧翻过来；前一秒钟他的手还抓着那根带子，下一秒他已经被扔到了甲板上，不受控制的滑开去。他的头部不知道撞到了什么，一声闷响和天旋地转。

十几秒钟，也许更久之后，他才回过神；穿梭艇的警报正在解除。他从俯伏在甲板上的位置坐起身，眼前的环境晃动着，过了一会它们才慢慢静止下来。伦被很好的固定在舱壁上，头侧向一边的肩膀，大概已经完全失去了意识；他脚边的甲板上有一片红色。

伦的血。他想。他的大脑又花了半分钟才明白过来这意味着什么。伤口的流血在加快。伦神奇的原力在这个时候似乎没什么用；如果不赶快给他进行处理，他也许会死于失血过多。他站起来，摇摇晃晃的走到后舱，从医疗柜里取出急救包。

他们所乘坐的穿梭艇是在紧急情况下备用的，在搜寻伦的过程中他又损失了唯一的人手；倒霉的TY-4583，刚好是赫克斯第一个遇到的冲锋队员。穿梭艇里除了飞行员之外再没有别人可以帮他。他吸了口气，将伦慢慢的从固定装置中分离出来。

他用剪刀剪开了伦浸透鲜血的衣裳。肩膀和胸口有几处光剑的灼伤，伤口虽然深，但已经被高温烧灼，不再流血。比较麻烦的是他的腰侧，看起来像是被伍基人的弩枪击中了，伤口极不规则，撕裂得厉害。他取出医疗包里的消毒湿巾和巴克塔液，仔细的清理伤口。他没有办法给他做缝合，但是学院训练过的基本消毒和绷带包扎，他并没有忘记。

他跪在甲板上细细处理着伦的伤口，逐一将它们包扎起来，最后是他的脸——一道深深的、由光剑造成的灼伤，大概会留下永久性的伤疤。值得庆幸的是，伦的眼睛逃过了一劫。

“走运的混球。”他忍不住轻声说。

穿梭艇终于进入了自动驾驶状态，飞行员向他汇报已经与定局者号联系上，定局者号已经派出三架TIE战机前来护航；大概再有两个小时，他们就可以会合。  
终于没有什么紧急的事需要处理了，赫克斯想。他半靠着舱壁，试图闭上眼睛略作休息。疲倦和麻木像潮水一样席卷了他，但是他并没有睡着；弑星者毁灭的场景在他脑海中一次次再现，就像烙印在他的大脑回路中一样。也许这一生他都不会忘记。

*******  
定局者号的气氛压抑而紧张；赫克斯从一踏上停机坪的那一刻就知道了。军官们无声的、悄悄的注视着他，希望他能够作出判断，发出清晰的指令，同时也在想着，他，或者这一切会有什么样的结局。他似乎都能听见他们脑海中的齿轮在咔咔转动。无数、无数的工作在等待着他。评估损失，收集残存的战机和人员，各种报告和会议，还有更重要的、像悬在头顶的利剑那样：与最高领袖的全息影像会议。斯诺克到现在为止还没有联系他们；也许他有更重要的事情要做。弑星者基地的毁灭带来的损失远不止它的军事层面，第一秩序那些潜在的支持者和联盟星球会对他们提出质疑；斯诺克需要灭火。

三个循环日就这样过去。他们来到了列奥托56,他事先选定的、位于未知区域边缘的一个荒芜的星球。TIE战机带着剩余人员陆续到来；首席军需官已经向他汇报，他们的给养只能够维持一个月。他向他们保证，问题会很快解决——最高领袖不会忘记他们的，尤其是，不会忘记像一艘歼星舰这样巨大的资产，以及更重要的，凯洛•伦，他唯一的学徒。

三个循环日里赫克斯只休息了五个小时。这种效率并不是没有代价；开始是双眼之后的阵阵刺痛，然后是颅骨内的钝痛。他对头痛并不陌生；这些年来，它已经成了他生活中的一部分。定局者号他的房间里总是备着止痛片，通常一片就能解决他的大部分问题，至少是在六个小时之内。像往常一样，他打开盥洗室的水龙头，接了一杯水，从镜柜后取出药片，将它们呑咽下去，然后和衣躺到床上。三个小时，他想，如果他能够连续休息三个小时，也许能缓解一点。

就在他以为自己快要睡着的时候，他的通讯器忽然响起声音。最高优先等级。机械女声不带感情的宣布着。来自医疗组。凯洛•伦醒了。  
他忽然记起来，他曾经和医疗组交待过，如果伦醒来，他们需要第一时间告知他——伦，总是在不恰当的时机出现，而他别无选择。

七分钟之后，赫克斯来到了医疗翼。凯洛•伦：刚刚被允许从巴克塔液中出来，躺在床上；他黑色的头发披散在枕头上，像是不吉的群鸦。

“为什么？”伦的声音也像是鸦鸣，嘶哑而粗糙。

他完全没有想到第一句话会是这个。“最高领袖的命令。”他简单的说。

一阵轻轻的、水流一样的波动掠过他的脑海；像羽毛一样的手指拨过他的意识深处，他甚至都无法判断这是不是错觉。“你做了什么？伦？”

“只是好奇。”伦微笑了，但这个牵动了伤口的笑容立刻凝固在了脸上。

“从我的大脑里滚出去。”他简单的说。“你没有权限——”

“你也没有权限决定我能做什么，或者不能做什么。”伦说。

有那么一瞬间，他确实在后悔自己将伦从雪地里带回来；不管受伤与否，他依然故我，难以合作。这样的对话不会有什么结果。他观察着伦的状况：脸色依然苍白，但是他的眼睛渐渐在恢复昔日的活力。医疗组曾向他短暂的汇报过伦的情况，除了失血过多之外，他的身体没有受到实质性的损伤。

“根据报告，再有一个星期，你就可以离开病床，恢复简单的活动能力。”他简洁的说。“我会向最高领袖汇报这个消息。”

“你没有必要这么做。”伦说，“他已经知道了。”

赫克斯努力克制住自己皱眉的冲动。原力使用者那种神秘的把戏。他早就该知道。他又失去了一处优势；他不知道伦和斯诺克说了什么，也许巧妙的推卸了自己的责任，夸大了赫克斯的失误——虽然伦看起来不像拥有那种微妙的作风。

“你也不用为此担心，赫克斯。”突然间，那种异样的感觉消失了，就像它从来没有出现过一样。“我还不至于这么……贬低自己。”

“那么为见最高领袖准备好你自己。”他转过身。群星在上，他隐约的头痛又在加剧，伦是这一切的罪魁祸首：让他白白浪费了半个小时的睡眠和止痛片的药效。

******

四个循环日之后，他接到了斯诺克的命令：跃迁往恩迪戈，定局者号停留在那里，然后他将伦交给斯诺克。“只有你们两个。”斯诺克巨大的、骇人的身影在全息投影里这么说着。“将伦带到城堡中来。”

最高领袖从来不曾让任何超过巡航舰级别的飞船靠近他的城堡，这几乎是个公开的秘密。任何觐见他的军官都必须停在另一个星球上，只身乘坐穿梭艇前往城堡，以低于光速的速度航行至少五个小时。即使是他得意的学徒和将军也不例外。

他在指定的停机坪见到了伦；依然穿着黑色的长袍，明亮的眼睛在苍白的脸上格外分明。伦走近几步，向他伸出手来；他的步态仍然有些艰难。

“我的光剑。”他简单的说。

为什么他能确定它没有和那个怪异的面具一起葬身火海？又是原力的把戏。赫克斯摇了摇头。

“安全降落之后我会将它给你。”他说。“穿梭艇太小；我并不想冒险。”

伦睁大眼睛看着他，似乎为他胆敢抗命而震惊了。 

“同时，”他适时的补上一句。“不要尝试任何可能伤害我的行为。穿梭艇需要一名飞行员，伦；显然你现在并不适合这个位置。如果你在穿梭艇上这么做，我会直接将你的光剑丢出气锁。”

伦似乎呛住了。“你敢——”

“我敢做很多事。”赫克斯简洁的说。群星在上，他到底什么时候才能真正长大？“它可以被你遗落在弑星者基地上；我想最高领袖并没有兴趣聆听我们对于光剑下落的彼此争执。所以，伦骑士的领主，我们需要至少五个小时的合作。成交？”

“成交。”片刻之后他听到伦说，声音里似乎——带着一丝好笑，但他不愿意去多想了。

“很好。”他说。半闭上眼睛。

*****  
穿梭艇无声的航行在一片漆黑的真空里。在花了两个小时穿过一段陨石带之后，赫克斯终于将航行设定为自动模式；他的掌心里全是汗水。

他已经很久没有作这样的航行了。他在学院里的每一门课程都有优异成绩，包括驾驶在内；在他年轻的时候——二十四岁之前，曾经执行过多次艰难的航行任务。然后他有了自己的飞行员，飞船，巡航舰，歼星舰。那些驾驶的技巧还在他的本能里，但是动作和反应已经开始生疏。不要说他还带着强烈的头痛——这些天来它们并没有消减。他的止痛片已经开始不够；而他还要觐见最高领袖。

他僵硬的从驾驶位上起身，将药盒里的止痛片取出来，吞咽下两片。在确保它们有点初步效果之后，他走到后舱。伦居然遵守秩序的待在那里，去掉了那个戏剧性的头盔和吓人的光剑，他的脸和表情看起来都异样的年轻——他有多大了？赫克斯模糊的想。伦的任何资料都不在第一秩序的数据库里。他看起来比自己要年轻至少四到五岁。他又想起了他教导过的学员和带过的低级军官。带着一点愚蠢和天真的表情，不时犯错，但是你不能依靠惩罚，那样只会把他们吓得更加战战兢兢，发挥失常。适当的引导总是比惩罚更有效。

伦抬起头看着他。“你看起来很糟。”

彼此彼此，他很想这么回答：伦的姿态显示出他也在受着伤口的折磨。他叹了口气，将装着止痛片的药盒扔过去。

“你可以试一试。”他说。“剩下的一片归你了。”

伦犹豫着打开了药盒。“这不是常规药品。”片刻之后他说。

“当然。”他回答。“常规的药品不会有这么强的止痛效力。六个小时内你可以轻松一些；这样至少面对最高领袖时我们可以体面些。”

我们——他突然被自己的用词震惊了。幸好伦并没有注意到这一点，赫克斯阴郁的想：他们就像两个一起做错了事的学员，等着教官的鞭子从空中落下来。

“还有三个小时，”他说，在伦对面的座位上坐下来，斜靠在舱壁上。“我打算休息一会，伦，随便你做些什么，但最好别打扰我。”

“我对此毫无兴趣。”伦回答，依旧猜疑的打量着他手中的药片。  
   
*****  
有一段时间，赫克斯觉得自己已经睡着了。舰艇内部轻微的嗡嗡声就像催眠曲，他几乎以为自己回到了年轻的时候；抓紧一切时间在舰艇上休息，因为你不知道下一步将会面临什么。他可以在七十二个小时内只休息短暂的三次，每次不超过两个小时。而现在，每天五个小时的睡眠都让他疲累不堪。年轻的时候。他想，一次去埃德隆的任务；机械故障，空气循环出了问题，他和几个士官差点死在那架老式穿梭艇上。呼吸，他必须呼吸——

一双手放在他的肩膀上。  
“赫克斯。”他听到有人说，他睁开了眼睛，但是视线模糊：船舱里所有的东西都失去了轮廓。  
“该死。”那个声音焦躁的说。“赫克斯，你能看到我吗？”  
他摇摇头，不知道为什么，他的眼前像是笼罩了一层屏障。他想大笑，但发出的声音却是像呜咽。  
“赫克斯。”那双手移到了他的脸上，像是捧着他的脸。他整个人都在发抖，牙齿咯咯的打颤。“我需要你放松下来。别抵抗我。”

“我没有。”他听见自己说。  
“看着我。”那个声音说。“想象一点让你平静的东西。大海，或者别的什么。”

他顺从的睁开眼睛，但是他的瞳孔无法形成任何焦点。森林，阳光，他想，从枝叶里透出来的阳光，他走在他们乡间别墅的路上——但是空气仍然不够。他努力在呼吸着，但是他的肺部似乎被什么无形的手抽紧了；他的心脏也是，他能感受到它在急速的跳动着，但是没办法给他的身体更多的支持。

“赫克斯。”他又听到那个声音说。“睁开眼睛，看着我——”有手指放在他的颈项上，脉搏跳动的地方。“太弱了。”他听到。“赫克斯，听着，这会有点冒险，别抵抗。”

“伦，”他轻声说，“你要做什么——”

突然间，一股从未体验过的、温暖的力量涌进他的身体；从胸口开始向上涌去，渐渐到达他的颈项和大脑——它们并不细弱微妙，而是像湍急的水流一样包裹住他的胸腔，但是他并没有窒息的感觉；那水流似乎在帮他稳定住胸腔里所有部件的运作。别抵抗，他想起伦的话。

慢慢的，他觉得自己能够呼吸了。空气不再像是抓不住的薄纱，它们进入他的肺部，帮他稳定住心跳。那个力量改变了方向；暖意渐渐的渗进他的脏腑和大脑，穿行在他的血液里，推开那些阻碍它们流淌的屏障。他依然觉得晕眩，但是窒息和疼痛的感觉渐渐消失了。

然后那个力量缓缓的、像退潮一样离开他的身体；他眼前的事物清晰起来，伦——伦半跪在他的身边，手放在他的肩膀上，脸色灰白。

现在他才觉察到自己的头发和后背都浸透了冷汗。上一次使用止痛片是什么时候了？三个小时前？四个小时前？他一定是忘记了；不该在这样短的时间内连续服用它们。

“飞船会在半个小时内降落。“伦说。“自动飞行模式就快结束了。”

半个小时。他想。他勉强撑着舱壁站起来。“我得去驾驶舱。“他说。伦看着他。

“你需要一名副驾驶，如果你不想把飞船撞到最高领袖的城堡上的话。“

赫克斯想像着那个场面，不可遏制的大笑起来。伦震惊的看着他，像是他忽然长出了另一颗脑袋。“猜想一下，这和我们的任务失败比起来，哪个罪过更为严重？“

“城堡。“伦毫不犹豫的说。

他运转不灵的脑子真的在推测这样做的后果。这当然不意味着他们会这么干。让他们的命运蒙上一层阴郁的事情已经够多了，不需要在清单上再加上一件。

*****  
最高领袖所在的星球几乎不能称之为星球；它更像是几块巨大的岩石拼凑起来的、宇宙的拙劣手工作品，外围包着厚厚的陨石带。赫克斯之前只来过一次，在斯诺克首肯弑星者计划并任命他为将军的时候；他与另外两名中年的将军一起前来，充满着被欣赏和肯定的激动与好奇。那个陨石带给他们造成了相当的麻烦，但那种心境下，它也成了考验的一部分，像是带着宗教意义的传说：你总得经历一些艰辛才能达到圣殿。

这次完全不同；陨石带对他们俩的神经来说都是折磨。他们的合作倒是比以往都要顺利；伦的驾驶技术相当出色，而且知道如何与他配合。也许伦和他一样太疲累了，只想尽快到达目的地。  
当他们进入大气层，最高领袖的城堡隐约出现在视野中的时候，他才觉得自己松了一口气。穿梭艇的高度平稳下降，直到最后安然降落在一片开阔而平坦的岩石上；城堡离他们的降落地点还有一段距离。

他用颤抖的手解开安全带，但是他的双腿像是浸透了水的纸一样，软得无法挪动。伦已经从座椅上起身，带着一点不耐烦的神情等着他。

他用手臂撑着扶手勉强起身，冷汗从他的额头和后背沁出来，穿过陨石带像是耗尽了他仅存的精力，突然的眩晕感又一次击中了他。伦等了几秒钟，上前一步，将他从驾驶舱里拔了出来。

他惊讶的叫出了声；伦的一只手臂环抱住他的胸口，另一只手臂在他的膝盖下方，毫不费力的将他抱了起来。他在晃动着；伦一定是想这样带他去城堡。他想说点什么以示抗议，但是他太疲累了；过量的药物还在他的血管里缓慢流淌。

伦粗糙的衣料摩擦着他的外衣，发出悉悉索索的声音。他能清楚的听到伦的心跳；对于一名刚从巴克塔液中恢复没多久的人来说，他的心跳稳定得令人嫉妒。这也是个寒冷的星球，赫克斯模糊的想；尽管没有下雪，但是朔风粗砺刺骨，轻松刺透了他的制服。伦把他的大衣丢在穿梭艇上了；然而这种情形下，赫克斯实在无法对他求全责备。

一阵冷颤穿过他的脊髓；伦似乎也感觉到了他的颤抖。赫克斯咬紧牙关，默默的做好了接受他冷嘲热讽的准备；伦完全可以将他丢在穿梭艇里，他知道。他可以好整以暇的等着他不知道用多少时间恢复体力，踉跄着走过那片荒野，但是伦……为什么？

“五个小时的合作。”伦的声音响起来。“我们谈好的交易。”

“你对于荣誉的观念真令我惊讶，伦。”他说，不确定是不是听到了伦在他脑海中的嘲笑声。

他本应该觉得屈辱的，他想，像个无助的弱者一样被伦这样对待着；但是也许他确实太疲倦了，他有些惊讶的发现，自己并没有那么憎恨着这件事。也许这是伦设计的、另一种羞辱他的方式，好让他的无能和脆弱直接呈现在最高领袖眼前？这个念头让他警觉起来；然而他听到了伦的叹气。

“将军，”伦说，“你想得太大声了。”

他的心跳不可遏制的加速，“伦，你不能——”

“我可以将你丢下来。”伦平静的说。“但太阳很快就要落山了。至少最高领袖还需要召见你，他不会希望你亲身体会荒野上那些出没的生物。”

这是个威胁吗？伦？他微弱的想。

只是个事实。伦的声音在他脑海里说。而且你需要休息。

那个熟悉的、水流一样的力量在他的脑海中轻轻振动；伦的声音似乎有某种魔力，他确实觉得疲累了，保持清醒变得越来越困难。也许伦说得对；这只是保证他及时、安全的去见最高领袖的需要。

伦的声音不再响起了；他听到的只有呼啸的风声和伦清晰的心跳；它们也渐渐的消失在他一片模糊的意识之中。伦黑色的衣裳遮蔽在他的眼睛上，像铅灰色的天空和永恒暗夜的宇宙一样；他低下头，迎接了随之而来的、短暂而漫长的黑夜。

****  
他并不知道这种状态持续了多久，直到他再次听到伦的声音。“赫克斯，”他说，“做好准备，最高领袖要召见我们了。”

这句话让他立刻清醒过来。他睁开眼睛，发现休息到底还是有一点好处，至少自己的视野不再晃动了。他躺在一张狭小的床上，床垫硬而冰冷。伦坐在地板上，保持着冥想的姿势。

过去几十分钟的记忆一片混乱；他还勉强记得伦将他抱着，大步走过原野，用原力开启厚重的、人力几乎不能打开的门。穿过阴暗的、长长的回廊，来到某个房间——

他从床上坐起来，他的双手不再颤抖了，膝盖也恢复了一点力量。这是个宽敞的房间，但只有最基本的设施，他环顾四周——

“盥洗室在前方右手边。“脑海中的声音说。

赫克斯叹了口气，不再试图抗议这种入侵。他转过头看了一下伦；不出意外的，光剑悬在他的腰侧。

他尽量迅速的走过去，关上盥洗室的门，打开水龙头。脸上冰冷的水流让他感觉更清醒一些；他用手指整理了自己的头发，看着镜子里的自己：脸色依旧苍白，眼睛下方有浓重的阴影；远非无懈可击，但是至少看起来可以勉强出现在别人面前了。再说伦也未见得更好。他想。

****  
最高领袖本人远不如全息投影那样高大，但是这并没有减少他阴沉的、深重的威胁感。他和伦并肩立于阶下，仰起头，看着他扭曲的、但是表情却意外平静的脸。他的手心又开始沁出冷汗；他几乎本能的想转头看一看伦，但在最后一刻控制住了自己。他应该冷静而自制，他想，他是这么多年努力达到这个位置的军事人员，不是某个情绪化的、坐立不安的巫师。

这个情绪化的巫师刚刚帮助了你，让你可以及时出现在最高领袖面前——停止这么想，赫克斯。集中注意力。

斯诺克抬起他那只枯干、瘦长的手臂，信息平板的全息投影出现在他们面前。“将军，”他的声音低沉而具有压迫力，“请先开始你的报告。”

他居然没有让伦先来报告——但也许，伦已经在冥想中向他事无巨细的报告过了。而且这是应该的。赫克斯想，弑星者基地的损失，理论上应当比丢掉一张通向天行者的地图要更重要。

冗长、繁琐的数据开始了。伦一向厌恶这种官僚式的统计和汇报，他知道；但这正是赫克斯擅长的部分。他以精准的记忆报告着那些数字，心里带着些许恐慌；但他一直坚定的迎视着斯诺克的注视。斯诺克并没有打断他，这让他感觉稍微好了一些；那些损失数字惊人，唯一的安慰是霍斯尼亚的损失只会更大。他以退为进的承认自己的失误，声称要对基地的摧毁负担责任；但是，他也在用数据巧妙的暗示，如果伦能够再合作一些，也许结果会有所不同。有那么几次，伦试图打断他的报告，但是都被最高领袖以一个手势制止了。

“将军。”在二十分钟的报告和间或的提问结束之后，斯诺克说。“你对弑星者基地的摧毁负着一定的责任，这个，无可推卸。”他低下头看着赫克斯的脸。“但如果将全部责任都归结于你，这并不公平。“

赫克斯的呼吸不自觉的加快了。

“我必须承认，赋予你们共同指挥权是个错误。” 斯诺克沉思着，饶有兴趣的看着赫克斯。“但是看起来，你们可以从错误中继续学习到一些东西；而且，将军，”他说，“你一直以严格管理和指挥能力见长。”

“我很高兴这些微薄的才能能够得到你的欣赏，最高领袖。”赫克斯本能的回答，并不知道这段对话要引向哪一个方向；这让他有些惶恐不安。

“伦。” 斯诺克说，“你有极佳的天赋，但是纪律和合作一直是你的短处。我原本以为，你可以在和赫克斯将军的合作中自行学会这些，但现在看来，你必须有一名上级。”

赫克斯的心脏几乎漏跳了一拍；他难以置信的看着最高领袖；斯诺克唇边挂上了微笑，但在他畸形的脸上，这个微笑让他的脸比平时更加怪异。伦上前一步，“师父——”

“你们俩将一起完成我指派的任务，伦将在赫克斯将军的麾下学会纪律与合作。”斯诺克说，“将军，你可以在战略和战术上对伦加以指挥和教导；他必须服从你的意见。但你们需要彼此合作，完成既定的目标；哪怕这些目标不是军事意义上的。除了你之外，在行动中他不需要服从任何其他人。”

好极了。苦涩的滋味从赫克斯胸口升起。他终于明白自己的用途了：我将变成伦的私人教员，将他训练成一柄更加好用的武器。

斯诺克凝视着他。“这意味着对你的极大信任，将军。”

“是的，最高领袖。”他努力想让自己的声音显得坚定，但是它听起来空洞而僵硬。伦——伦还在试图争辩，也许想利用一点他作为斯诺克私人学徒的特权；然而赫克斯知道，他们的未来已经盖章定论。在未来很长一段时间之内，他必须忍受这个难以合作的家伙，在一定程度容忍他，给予他指导和训练。他茫然的想：或许并没有他想象中那样坏，如果他能够拥有最高领袖的支持的话。伦还年轻，有合适的引导，他会慢慢学会的——也许有一天，他会真的拥有达斯•维达那样的力量和地位。

伦在他身边安静下来了；斯诺克已经开始下达任务的细节。赫克斯认真听着，直到他的心再一次沉下去；定局者号太过明显，不再适合他们将要执行的任务，他们最多只能拥有一艘长枪级护卫舰或者更轻型的飞船。任何失误都是要付出代价的，他想，最高领袖已经足够仁慈，他几乎不能再要求更多了。他的问题过去是，将来也一直是：伦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://weibo.com/5870362173/profile?topnav=1&wvr=6&is_all=1 微博可能会更新得早一些。


	4. Interlude 2

Interlude 2 (seventeenth months earlier)

埃瑟尔号粗笨的身躯缓缓掠过船坞上方的天空；它已经在这里盘旋了半个小时，排队等候地面给出的进一步停泊指示。安扎特的云层厚重而充满了灰尘；在等候的时间里，赫克斯一直试图从舷窗观察这个停泊港的初步地形，但是他的努力最终以失败而告终；船坞只有一点淡淡的、铅灰色的影子。

无可奈何的，他又一次翻看着信息平板中关于这个星球的资料；一个除了矿产之外几乎没有其他资源的星球，空气中永远充满了金属粉尘和硫磺的气息。但是他们有纳丁矿石；从中治炼出来的金属几乎是所有超光速引擎必备的材料，价格相当高昂。能出产这种金属矿的星球在整个银河系中都廖廖无几，安扎特正是其中储存量最大、也是最为稳定的一个。在每年的交易季，各个星系的买主们纷至沓来，尽量开出让安扎特的总督们满意的价格。第一秩序也不例外；它是他们固定的、隐形的大宗客户之一，当然，还有共和国。正如赫克斯所厌恶的那样，安扎特具有两股不同的势力；他们的首领都称自己为总督，并宣称自己才能够代表安扎特，但实际上这也许只是他们骑墙渔利的手法而已。第一秩序和共和国在安扎特都有各自的支持者，所以他们都能够拿到不错的配额。但随着霍斯尼亚星系和弑星者基地的相继毁灭，平衡在发生微妙的变化；双方都在观望和犹豫，在两者之间摇摆不定。第一秩序的支持者们则向最高领袖发出了明确的信号，希望得到他们的军事协助，“一劳永逸的解决问题。” 同时，最高领袖也在怀疑，这个星球上可能存在某种能够抑制原力的矿物，他让伦去尽量谨慎、低调的调查此事。如果有，尽可能将这种物质带回来。

斯诺克向他们下达任务的时候，赫克斯已经明白，确实没有比他们更为适合的人选了；他可以从军事角度进行判断，而伦则负责探测那些人的真实想法。他再一次为最高领袖的信任感到荣幸。是的，会晤都已经安排好，但他们必须匿名前往。现在是交易季，多一艘普通的飞船并不会引起别人的注意。

埃瑟尔号就是为他们准备的货船；它有些年头了，外形笨重陈旧，但是引擎和内里硬件都经过改造，在表面上，它是一艘来自科瑞利亚的、试图以合理价格买下一吨左右纳丁矿石的贸易船。赫克斯——现在他是埃兰了，即使对于他们会晤的对象来说也是如此——和伦，都换上了普通的年轻商人装束，跟一名参与过安扎特交易的第一秩序文官一起，来到安扎特。

在两个小时的盘旋之后，他们终于得到批准降落。而直到傍晚，他们才得到会晤的日程安排。安扎特的官僚程度远远超出他们的预计；尽管赫克斯已经习惯于各种繁文缛节，他还是为他们的效率低下所震惊了。也许他毕竟只是一名军人，永远不会喜欢那些模棱两可、将真实意思隐藏在词句和眼神后面的政治场面。他谨慎的听着会议的内容，思索着：安扎特的任何一股势力，在第一秩序的舰队之前都会不堪一击；但他们需要考虑提供协助的方式：直接协助还是间接支援。毕竟这里距离第一秩序的势力范围太远，他无法保证舰队的调动与航行的秘密性。共和国虽然失去了他们的舰队，但是抵抗军安然无恙，银河中也有其他具有军事实力的力量；长途奔袭会带来相当的不确定性。而第一秩序目前已经不能承受再一次的军事失败。

最高领袖需要他协助判断战略和战术上的可行性。他想，这已经有些超过了他平日里的权限和思考范围。他知道第一秩序与很多星球、商业行会在私下保持秘密的交易；武器是昂贵的。库亚特-恩切拉机械公司，西耶纳-雅幕斯舰队系统；他们都需要大量资金运作。伦——他看了眼伦的表情，他看起来居然只是无聊，尚未出现掀桌而去的征兆。也许是最高领袖、以及赫克斯对他的嘱咐起了作用。

“恐惧。”晚上伦对他说，“他们身上散发出恐惧的气息。”

说这句话的时候，赫克斯和伦正在某个矿区边缘的小酒馆里。伦声称他感受到了某处矿场中有异样的物质，但采取行动前，他们一致同意需要一份矿场的地下图纸。原力的触觉虽然比地图更为清晰直接，但如果确实存在能够抑制原力的物质，那么这个神秘而本能的感知系统就会完全失灵。

这对于伦来说不是什么难事。他们轻松的摆脱了监视者，伦也许对他们做了什么改变记忆的手脚。他们乘坐伦搞来的一辆当地的陆地车，来到矿场边缘。那里有无数的小酒馆；矿下的生活艰苦而耗时甚久，安扎特又是个乏善可陈的星球，矿工和商旅们都需要及时行乐。伦通过原力锁定了一名高级工作人员，在一点酒精和原力的帮助下，他们只花了两个小时就成功获得了矿场的地下图。那是个资源快要开采完毕的矿场，只有一些零散的矿工和管理人员还在里面工作；到了晚间就几近无人。

考虑到第二天的谈判行程，赫克斯建议他将行动可以放到两天之后，而伦则建议他们找一个酒馆呆一会。“通常情况下你在酒馆里会得到一些更有用的当地信息。”他说。“而且没有比去酒馆更好的借口了。两位出去放松一下的商人，或者两位出去找一些原始乐趣的第一秩序成员，都不会引起安扎特人的怀疑。”

赫克斯不得不承认他是对的。而凯洛•伦，正如他的言辞所表明的那样，对酒馆并不陌生。他轻车熟路的挑选了一家“还说得过去”的地方，里面充满了矿工和来往的普通商人。伦的棕色衣裳简便整洁，光剑也从腰间消失了；他看起来比之前更加年轻。赫克斯自己则换上了亚麻色的衣裳，在伦的要求下，他不得不将风罩拉过他的头顶，试图遮住那个过于抢眼的、金红色的颜色，“把头发弄得乱一点。”伦说，“你看起来太像一名军人了。”

他们要了两杯硫酸盐霜——伦认为这个名字和当地很相配——找了一个偏僻的角落待着。酒馆里充满了各个种族的谈笑声，他们甚至无需压低声音交谈。“他们对于什么感到如此恐惧？”赫克斯问。

“第一秩序。”伦回答。“有人在想，谁知道这些毁掉五个星球的疯子会做出什么事。”

赫克斯皱起眉头。“他们不需要恐惧。”他说，“他们站在我们这一边。”

“你不太明白他们，”伦随意的挥挥手。“人类的想法是非常复杂的。”

赫克斯端详着四周；大多数语言他都难以弄懂。“那么你在这里得到想要的信息了吗？”离他们不远的一群特兰杜山人突然爆发出一阵大笑，他不得不提高了音量。

“差不多。”伦说。“大多数人的想法都很接近；矿山的价格，酒。他们还讨论到战争。我不得不告诉你，绝大多数人都不喜欢你干的事。”

是我们一起做的事——赫克斯想反驳他，但是他很快就意识到了，这相当于承认伦为弑星者基地做出了一点事情。他有点愠怒的想，这不可能；伦除了破坏之外几无贡献。他决定丢开这个毫无意义的话题，开始讨论着明天晚上的计划。他们会乘坐陆地车去矿场区，伦进入地下网道，取得那个物质——如果它确实存在。理论上这是个简单的计划，伦预计用一个小时就可以完成。

他们又叫了一次酒，然后按照当地习惯，下了一盘星际棋。他们都很熟悉规则；伦不是个好的战略者，但是他不按常规的走法常让赫克斯惊讶。

“那天晚上我听到了野兽的嚎叫。”赫克斯问，他不知道要说些什么，但他是个有基本社交文明的人，适当的对话总比沉默要好。“是狼群？”

“相信我，你不会想知道那是什么的。”

“试试看。”

“我们叫它荒原豺。”伦说。“它们像狼，但是比普通的狼更敏捷强壮，而且它们能够追逐原力。拥有原力的人在它们眼里就像火炬一样。”

赫克斯将武士向前移了一格。“那为什么最高领袖不将它们消除掉？”

“试炼的一部分。”伦的锤头人进入了赫克斯的地盘。“软弱的学徒会被它们吃掉。”

哦。赫克斯想。“你在那里完成了训练？”

“初步的训练。”伦的锤头人打倒了他的工兵。“年轻的学徒们在那里完成。”

年轻的学徒们。也许那里对于原力使用者来说就像学院一样的存在。伦是不是和他一样，从十四岁开始就在那里？他的房间很简单。

“是的，十四岁。”伦回答。还没发现他掉进了赫克斯设置的陷阱。赫克斯愉快的将骑士移到致命的位置。“觉得训练很严酷？”

“为了提升力量的必须。”伦回答，眯起眼睛思考下一步。

他的手腕上有一道楔形伤疤；赫克斯想，大概是野兽的牙齿留下的。“十五岁的时候。”伦在他脑海里回答。“我干掉了三只，但是第四只找到了机会，它咬中了我的手腕。”

“真可惜。”赫克斯干巴巴的回应。“你本可以和维达一样拥有机械手臂的。”

伦微笑了。“彼此彼此。”他说，“我有没有讲过，我曾经梦到过杀死你？”

“考虑到你的态度。”赫克斯回答，“我对此一点也不惊讶。”

伦再次笑出了声；他的笑声，赫克斯想，就像个普通青年一样，不再有那种威胁性的沉闷感。失去面罩对他来说确实是一大损失。伦现在就像个年轻的学员一样，需要秩序和有效的管理。这个乱糟糟的星球也是如此——他们本可以更有效率的出产的纳丁矿石。如果第一秩序能够直接帮助他们的支持者，那么共和国就再也没有建设新舰队的基础。复兴级别的歼星舰，加上合适数量的冲锋队员，我们可以取得整个安扎特的控制权，从空中到地面。问题是他们要怎么秘密、迅速的采取行动，以免抵抗军或者其他势力占得先机或者形成大规模的抵抗——

“我不认为这是个好选择。”伦说，像是在讨论矿石的价格。“你不了解商人，埃兰。”

这个名字让他想笑，但是他知道这是伪装的必须。“这样可以一劳永逸的解决问题。”他说。

“他们永远会把东西卖给出价更高的人。如果只有一个势力，你会发现，他们比两个势力更难操控。”伦说。“别相信他们的承诺。”  
“这是你进入他们的意识所得出的结论吗？”  
“我根本不需要这样做。”伦说，他的语气有些厌倦。“我很小的时候就知道了这一点。”  
“你很小的时候在做什么？伦？和人讨价还价？”  
“别的人会做。”他挥挥手。  
“如果他们不愿意？你会扼住他们的喉咙直到他们同意为止？”  
“不。”他说。“有人看起来比我更吓人。”  
“好吧。”赫克斯摇摇头。“听起来像是某个走私团伙。”  
伦纵声大笑，但笑意并没有进入他的眼睛。“差不多吧。”

之后的对话像是背景板上模糊的颜色，因为他们又要了冰雪爆能枪和绿色银河——后者在赫克斯看来太浮夸而炫耀了，但是伦喜欢它的色彩；他对着它碧绿的、闪闪发光的漩涡发了一通议论，大意是它看起来让他想起延伸区域同样颜色的星云。他从来不知道伦在向他发号施令之外还可以讲这么多话。

等到他们从小酒馆里出来的时候，安扎特两颗浅黄色的月亮正悬于中天；空气中还是充满了硫磺和金属的气味，但是没有刚到的时候让他那么讨厌了，这也许是酒精的作用。他不觉得自己喝醉，但是这一点酒精在全身流淌，让他有了一种暖洋洋的、舒适的感觉，似乎他可以不用保持自己的步态，可以稍微放松一点的走在路上，甚至不用走成直线。街上多的是像他们这样打扮和摇摇晃晃走着的人，喝了一点酒，高声谈笑，他们只是其中两个不起眼的灰色身影。一点点堕落的乐趣，他想，在他年轻的时候也曾经这么做过；从学院里偷偷的跑出去，哪怕只是为了两杯兑了水的劣质啤酒。有醉汉撞到了他的肩膀，在他还没有反应过来的时候，伦已经将那人推开，并且咆哮了一句什么。

他下意识的去抓住伦的手臂。“不需要这么做。”他说，“他只是个路人。”

伦转过头，黑色眼睛意外的危险。“你听不见这些人的想法。”他说，“赫克斯，有许多人愿意杀掉你，不管是为了赏金还是复仇；如果他们知道你在这儿，相信我，我的任务就会变成你的近卫兵了。”

赫克斯忍不住微笑起来。“你不是吗？”他眨了眨眼睛。

伦的表情凝固了，有那么一瞬间，赫克斯觉得他想伸出手来攻击自己，但是他的大脑反应已经开始倦怠，而且……不知道为什么，在潜意识里，他开始相信伦不会真的这么做。不仅仅基于最高领袖的指示。一定是酒精的作用，他想。

*****  
行动放在他们到达安扎特的第三个夜晚。时间接近零点；月亮遮蔽在灰色云层之后，天空上也没有群星闪烁。赫克斯站在矿区的边缘，看着伦向入口走去。它看起来像个巨大的怪兽之口。他将通讯器和追踪器都给了伦，看着他搭上了一台老旧的矿车；随着机器发动的声响，伦灰色的制服很快在粉尘和灯光下消失了。

赫克斯揉了揉眉心。群星在上，他不应该和伦在小酒馆里消耗那么多的时间；第二天早上他忍着宿醉的头痛，准时参加了既定的会议。伦则以旅途劳顿带来的身体不适为借口留在了房间里。虽然不愿意承认，但有时候赫克斯确实羡慕他那种毫不在乎的态度。今天的会议主题是第一秩序的订货需求——数量，价格，交付时间，运费，风险，支付方式，完全的技术性细节，连赫克斯都觉得漫长得不可忍受。

他们在会议之后会合，一致同意将行动放到第三天的晚上。赫克斯花了很长时间来研究那份图纸，用不同颜色的光线标记好曲折蜿蜒的坑道和容易迷路的节点。伦只是耸耸肩，认为这不太有必要；但是赫克斯坚持这么做。

夜间矿区的温度下降得很快；尽管套上了伦不知道从哪里搞来的矿工制服和面罩，赫克斯还是觉得冷风刺骨。他已经找好了掩护自己的地方；一处废水处理设备后的阴影，即使有人刻意寻找，一时半时也难以找到他。

伦，通报进展。他在通讯器里匆匆打上这句话。

“基本顺利。”过了片刻，伦的声音在他脑海中响起。“我能感受到这里有些东西。正在接近目标。”

及时使用通讯器。他想。如果那东西真的能阻碍原力，那么我们就没法这样对话了。

“不少通道需修正，”伦说，“节点和地图标注不一样。”

小心，伦。他想。

他似乎听见伦深深的呼吸声，像是他正努力集中精神，将神秘的原力触角伸出去，弥布地下通道。“再有十分钟的路程。”他说，“我能清楚的感受到它的存在了。”

他静静的数着，用心跳而非计时器计算着这段时间，想象着伦的步伐——“锁定了。”伦的声音响起。“看起来像是某种红色的矿石。在取到之后——”

突然的，伦的声音在他意识中切断了；那里一片空空如也。“伦？”他几乎叫出声来。但他立刻明白了；原力抑制。

他立刻打开通讯器。告诉我发生了什么。

沉默。过了近一分钟，依然是一片沉默。

伦，你取到目标了吗？

通讯器里的声音像是白噪音，像是风声；坑道里哪里来的风声——脑海中警铃大作的同时，他听到了地底深处传来隆隆的闷响，大地在脚下起伏颤抖。

矿道。

群星在上。他诅咒着，第二波颤抖又重新传来。伦。他的身体似乎比他的大脑行动得更快；在他飞奔向矿场入口的时候，他才开始想着这次小型地震意味着什么。

至少入口下方的矿道还保持完好；他头顶的探灯在黑暗中形成一道光束，但也只能照出二三十尺。“伦！”他又一次在通讯器里呼唤着。

大概六七分钟之后，通讯器里才传来伦的声音。“赫克斯。”他说，声音嘶哑。“那个东西的力量。我没能完全控制住它。我没有拿到。”

“别再管那些该死的矿石了。”赫克斯斩截的说。“告诉我现在你和矿道的情况。”  
他已经检查过了伦在地图上所在的位置，如果地图可靠，他们相隔大约二十六七分钟的路程。但是他没办法知道有些道路是否已经被堵死了。

“我不能……像之前那样使用原力。”伦说，他的喘息声清晰可闻。“那个东西抑制了它；所以我不确定哪些矿道可能塌陷。但我可以告诉你地图上哪些节点是错误的。”

赫克斯听着他逐一报出错误的节点名称，在心里默默的记下位置。“你受伤了吗？”他问。

“右腿有些擦伤。”伦说。“我还可以勉强移动。我可以试着原路返回；我们时刻保持联系，然后在某个节点会合。”

赫克斯思索了一下这个计划的可行性。“可以。”他说，“我能看到你位于哪一条矿道，我们可以及时调整路线。”

“赫克斯。”伦说，“你的面罩，你还戴着它吗？”

“是的。”赫克斯说。

“不错。”伦说。“别拿下它；坑道里充满了气体。”

该死。赫克斯想，他终于明白伦为什么一直在喘息。“你的面罩？”

“在第一次震动的时候裂开了。”伦说。

好吧。赫克斯想。“那么我们只在必要的时候通话。”

坑道似乎没有尽头，虽然他知道并非如此。他尽量快速的根据地图上的标记前进，管道像蜘蛛网一样纵横交错；矿灯在他头顶闪烁着，上方不时落下粉尘和碎石。如果他们运气不好——他拒绝深入去想这个问题，他或者伦，也许会在这个坑道里迷路，被掉落的石块击中，被塌陷的坑道掩埋。他甚至不能确定会不会有救援人员赶到；毕竟这是个秘密任务。当然，最高领袖不至于看着他心爱的学徒落到这个境地，但是赫克斯自己——在闷不透风的坑道中他依然打了个冷颤。他在心底知道，最高领袖很难给他第二次机会了；这个任务甚至都是他极大的仁慈。在他成为将军的路途中，有多少次他曾经看到军官们因为比这个小得多的失误而失去他们所拥有的一切；降职，流放，甚至生命。位置立刻会被野心勃勃的新人填补，他也不是依靠侥幸而走到今天。

他默默的叹了口气。搜寻原力物品从来不是他的任务。就像之前那份通向天行者的地图一样。伦搞砸了，但是后果必须由他们俩分担，甚至他会比伦承担的责任更重。即使到了今天的位置，赫克斯也明白，自己并不是不可替代的；只要最高领袖能够找到比他更适合的人，等待他的命运就很清楚了。

幸运的是，目前为止，代表伦所在位置的红点还在地图上移动；看起来他没有碰到大的塌陷矿道；也许伦用光剑解决了它们。他一直擅长劈开东西。

伦在通讯器里开始咳嗽；这不是个好兆头。“再坚持一会，伦。”他说。“看起来我们只差六七分钟就可以遇到了。”

又一次震动传来，灰尘和碎石簌簌下落，赫克斯不得不靠在一边的坑道上，握紧一根裸露的钢筋支架。“赫克斯？”他听到伦的声音，破碎而嘶哑，像是喉咙里含着一把碎玻璃。

“我没有受伤。”他简洁的回答。

“这里的坑道快撑不住了。”伦说。

有那么一瞬间，赫克斯的本能占了上风；他几乎想从这个怪物巢穴一样的坑道网中逃出去，离开这些摇摇欲坠的石头管道，离开他被巨大的石块和建筑材料压得粉身骨的可能。他已经因为闷热和紧汗流浃背。“你必须做些什么。”他说。“如果我不能把你平安带回去，斯诺克不会再给我一次机会的。”

他仿佛在通讯器里听到了伦的笑声，带着一点讽刺。所以这仅仅是为了保住你自己的皮。

尽管理智告诉他这是事实，但他还是因为这句话而刺痛了。“这是你自己的任务，伦。”他僵硬的说。这也是你自己的生命。我不想一个人面对斯诺克。他想，但他永远不会承认这一点。

赫克斯，你真是擅长给我惊喜。我不知道你如此畏惧我们的最高领袖。伦带着一点嘲讽的声音又在通讯器里响起。不，不是通讯器——“伦，”他几乎惊跳起来，“你的原力。”

“是的。”伦在他脑海中说。“它回来了。可能那矿石就像以萨拉米尔蜥，只在一定范围内起作用。”

你可以用它支撑住通道吗？

“我可以试一试。”

很好。他加快了脚步，似乎他还能再加快一样。伦，只在非常必须的时候使用它。你可以先停下来，休息。

“事实上我不得不休息了，赫克斯。我很抱歉。”

听啊，伟大的伦在对我说抱歉。他回应着。你是被石头砸中脑部了吗？

伦微弱的笑声再次在他脑海中响起。“我正在用原力支撑着通道。赫克斯。”

好吧，伦。他想。五分钟。也许只要四分钟。再拐过六个节点。

“伦！”

靠坐在坑道边上的灰色身影动了动；没有面罩，他看到了他从黑色阴影中露出的、灰白的脸。赫克斯几乎飞奔过去，完全忽略了坑道在他脚下起伏震动。他伸出手，将伦拉了起来。

伦的脸色惨白，嘴唇几乎变成了青灰色；他看着赫克斯，似乎想说什么，但是从他的喉咙里发出来的只是一阵强烈的咳嗽。不假思索的，赫克斯将自己的面罩取了下来，戴到他的脸上，帮他扣紧空气锁。

掺杂着粉尘和奇怪气味的气体立刻流入他的喉管，他几乎立刻呛咳起来，但是他压下了那阵恶心的感觉。“你能走吗？”

伦点点头，但是他的大部分重量都倚靠在赫克斯身上。他的右腿的衣料撕裂了一大片，那里血肉模糊。赫克斯将他的左臂搭在自己的肩膀上，右手揽住了他的腰侧。好吧，总算比弑星者基地那次要好一些。

伦没有再说话，他的右手向前伸着，坑道在他们四周颤抖。这让他精疲力竭，赫克斯知道。他喉咙中的烧灼感更加强烈了，但是他不想因为自己的咳嗽让伦分心，或者破坏他神秘力量的支点。

回去的路比来时似乎要短暂一些；大概是因为他们总算知道如何离开。伦的衣裳已经被汗水湿透了，而赫克斯也好不到哪里去；渐渐的，他的胸口像是着了火一样，疼痛已经不足以形容那种被刺穿的感觉，好像他的肺部正浸泡在某种强酸的液体中。

伦转过头看着他；隔着面罩，赫克斯看不到他的表情。但是他很快将面罩取下来。赫克斯想抗议他这种愚蠢的行为，但是伦将面罩放到了他的手中。

戴上。伦说。

他想拒绝，但是下一口吸入的空气几乎让他弯下腰去。伦还需要你能够正常行走；他想，接过了面罩。在空气锁扣紧的一瞬间，他终于可以呼吸了——尽管这没有完全缓解他呼吸通道的痛苦。  
感谢伦，赫克斯苦涩的想，是他弄来了这套装备。如果不是这点小小的预备措施，他们也许早就在坑道中倒下去，成为地底两具不知名的枯骨。

他们轮番使用着面罩，轮换的间歇越来越短。伦的每一口呼吸都像是折磨；他在气体中暴露的时间远比自己要长，赫克斯想。如果能出去，他需要医疗组。他的喉咙，肺部和腿，都需要治疗。他们不能信任当地的医生，而埃瑟尔号上只有基本的医疗设备。也许一名医疗机器人可以做一些初步工作，他们得去一个靠得住的、更安全的星球。任务。去他的任务。他苦涩的想，他们已经失败了一半，在最高领袖看来，也许是更为重要的一半。

“你真吵。”伦说。

哦。赫克斯有点愠怒的想，那是因为我们之中总得有一个人在思考。

“也许我应该感谢你。”伦说，“它让我保持清醒。：

不要，赫克斯说，我禁止你失去意识，伦。再有两三分钟，我们就可以呼吸到新鲜的空气了。

事实上他已经感觉到了变化；空气在流动，不再像刚刚那样带着强烈的腐蚀感了。他贪婪的多吸了几口气。升降机终于出现在他们面前；伦叹了口气，整个人似乎都松驰下来。几乎与此同时，他们身后的坑道传来隆隆的巨响，脚下的通道不住颤抖；像是远古的野兽在咆哮着追逐他们。 

塌陷。伦一直在维持着他们的安全。他想问伦那是不是让他更加痛苦，但随即摇了摇头。多么愚蠢的问题。伦伏在他的肩膀上，眼睛无神的看着前方；赫克斯甚至不能确定他是否还有清楚的意识。就快好了。伦。他想，伦的意识在他脑海后方微弱的回应着，像是昆虫翅膀的轻轻扇动。  
幸运的是，大概采用了备用能源，矿道入口的升降机还能运作。他半抱着伦，跌跌撞撞的进入了升降机，按下手把。升降机吱吱嘎嘎的运作着，将他们带离这个黑暗幽森的网络。

等他们的双脚踏上地面的时候，赫克斯再也支撑不住自己的膝盖；他和伦一起倒了下去。有那么一刻，他的视野里只有像漩涡一样旋转的铅灰色云层；但是他随即侧过身；抑制已久的咳嗽终于攫住了他。他的脏腑像是被扭绞着，到最后他已经发不出来任何声音，只有近乎窒息的干呕。在一片死寂之中，有人握住了他的手；手指和他的一样冰冷，也许是错觉，他仍然不自觉的向它靠过去，似乎那点冰冷的能量，也可以让他稍许依仗。

*****

第四天的会议格外沉闷冗长；拉锯与比拼耐心的时候到来了。如果今天能够将细节敲定，他们只需要再在这里再呆上一个白天。赫克斯在数据平板上默默的浏览着初步完成的报告；今天的会议上他已经尽量避免任何不必要的发言。他的喉咙和胸口仍然有强烈的灼痛感，有好几次他不得不努力压下一阵咳嗽。

安扎特星球的官僚们比其他星球更加无趣，但是他们在关于矿石交易的细节上非常的精明和细致，大概是因为这个星球除了矿产别无他物的缘故——他开始想，如果第一秩序试图控制安扎特，这些人能在多大程度上组织出有效的、大规模的反抗；他们会不会为了自己利润和生存，一直战斗到只剩下牙齿和指爪。这些人对第一秩序并不抱有幻想；寻求他们的帮助只是一种利益交换。如果共和国开出合适的价格，他相信，他们会立刻掉转头去——甚至在此刻，他们其中的一部分人都有可能在和共和国的秘密代表在会谈。伦也许是对的。

伦。他的思绪又一次滑向了他。凌晨时分，他带着只能艰难移动的伦回到了埃瑟尔号，将他交给了医疗机器人。后者给了他一些巴克塔凝胶，可以初步缓解喉咙的灼痛，但是对于肺部的损伤暂时没有办法处理。他也没有时间去处理；他必须要洗澡，休整，准备白天的会议。初步的检查之后，医疗机器人向他说明伦并没有大的危险；但是他需要留在埃瑟尔号上，腿部和呼吸道的伤势都需要治疗。

这并不是说他希望伦在会议现场；事实上，这是他最不愿意看到的事了。他完全不知道伦在在这种场景下会怎么做；也许他会用光剑砍死所在喋喋不休的人，拯救他们大家——这个想法几乎让他微笑起来，也让难以忍受的空气变得舒适了一些。

比他想象中要好的是，伦竟然控制住了他的脾气——回到埃瑟尔号的时候，他并没有闻到烤焦的电子元件气味，也没有人向他汇报哪个倒霉的家伙被伦差点扼死。看来他确实学习到了一些东西，赫克斯想。

晚餐是医疗机器人特地安排的、半凉的糊状食物，让他毫无食欲。他在自己狭小的舱室里，打开数据平板，修改今天的报告。只缺少伦的描述了；他需要知道伦在地下行动中的细节，知道大概是什么引发了地震。他犹豫着是否需要去伦那里；伦并不欢迎别人看到他在医疗中的状态，但是他需要知道报告中缺失的环节——也需要知道他的恢复情况。

工作的必要性说服了他；他谨慎的拿起数据平板，向伦的舱室走过去。  
伦。他在脑海中想，我需要和你谈一谈。  
这只是个模糊的想法，但是，很快的，他感觉到了意识背后一点轻轻的波动。

“你可以过来。”伦在他脑海中说。赫克斯第一次感谢伦拥有这种不用开口也能对话的能力；这对于他们俩现在的身体状况来说都是极大的安慰。

他用自己的指挥权限打开了伦的舱门。伦半靠在床头，只穿着一件灰色的亚麻衬衣，他的外套随意的扔在椅子上。他看起来——意外的年轻。

你看起来比昨晚好多了。赫克斯想。

我有足够的休息。

不错。他想。伦的眼睛看起来黑而明亮——他本能的避开了它们的注视。我需要向你确认一些情况。

伦的眼睛并没有离开他。你想知道什么？

那个矿石的细节。以及是什么引发了地震。

将军。伦停顿了一下；他的声音里带着嘲讽。任务。可是这不是你的任务，也不关你的事。

冰冷的怒意在他心底升腾而起。你怎么敢，伦。在我冒着生命危险将你从矿道里拖出来之后，对我说这些任务不关我的事——

“最高领袖将指挥权赋予了我。”他僵硬的说，“所以我有权限知道关于这个任务的一切。”

伦在他脑海里放声大笑。你不会真的以为你对我具有指挥权？将军？

这几乎又回到了从前；赫克斯想，忽然觉得异常疲倦。今晚来到这里完全是一个错误，他应该给自己和伦再多一点时间；毕竟他们刚从精疲力尽中勉强恢复。伦不是定局者号上的任何一名下属，他到底还是……伦。

“好的。”他说，退让了一步。“我们可以将这个留到明天。”  
这句多余的话很快就让他后悔了。灼痛感从他的胸口和喉咙涌上来，他努力吸了口气，想等到这阵不适过去；但随之而来的是更为强烈的咳嗽。他转过身去，他知道，能做的只有等着它慢慢平息，伦不需要看到这个。他想。

它的结束似乎遥遥无期。到了最后，即使在结束之后；他仍然不得不将手撑在舱壁上，每口呼吸都像是一团火焰，在他的胸口里流动着燃烧。  
伦在他的脑海里异常的安静，并没有任何讥讽嘲笑。终于，终于，无形的手放开了他的肺部。

“我很抱歉。”他说，直起身来，向舱门走去。

“赫克斯。”他听到伦在脑海中说。他停顿了一下，但并没有回头。

“什么事？”

“过来。”

他犹豫着转过身，伦——正向他伸出手，“过来。”他说，他的声音同样喑哑破碎。

赫克斯犹疑的向伦的床边走过去，略略有一些不知所措。“躺下来。”伦说。

我也许受到了原力的影响；他想，在他听着伦的建议，半靠着床头躺在那张狭小的床上的时候。伦的右手放在他的喉咙上；坚定而有力的手指轻轻的、近乎温柔的环绕着他颈项上的跳动脉搏。

熟悉而温暖的力量再一次从他的胸口涌起，像水流一样渗进他的胸口和肺腑，一点点修复他受伤的组织和创面。灼痛的感觉渐渐退去，他仿佛又能自如的呼吸了。伦，他想，你不需要这么做。你同样需要治疗和休息。

伦微笑了；即使他脸上的新留下的伤痕让这个微笑略微有些不自然，赫克斯还是忍不住屏住了呼吸。伦的眼睛——他再次想转过头去，但是伦的双手仍然放在他的颈项上，它们的力量阻止了他这个细小的动作。

“赫克斯。”伦说。好像他的名字是一个魔咒。

哦。他想。伦。他的心脏不受控制的、飞快的跳动着。这么近的距离内，伦闻起来不再像是硫磺，金属和鲜血的气味了，他的气息像是雪和松树，暴雨过后的林间，洁净而明亮--也许这只是他的想象，那些只是埃瑟尔上普通的洗漱用品的味道--伦的双手捧着他的脸，低下头去。

群星在上；他想，我完了，也许我们都是。


	5. Interlude 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也许他确实不应该再继续生存；就像某种精密编制的程序一样，宇宙本来就设定了他的存在年限。

根据最高领袖的指示，为了尽量不引起怀疑和追踪，他们需要在两个以上的中转星球更换飞船，然后进行几次迂回曲折的空间跃迁，直到最后回到未知星域。这个行程至少需要两周的时间；起初赫克斯觉得这有些过分谨慎，而现在，他发现自己从来没有这么欢迎过最高领袖的决定。

 

伦就像暴风雨，像突然爆发的太阳耀斑，像未知的、突然闯进他的世界的神秘而巨大的力量，攫走了他的全部身心。在归途中，他们似乎很容易就能弄清彼此的想法；伦没有用原力也能轻易探测他的欲望，而他也是如此。利用自己的指挥权限，他对船员们的工作时间和地点作出了巧妙而适当的安排，好让他和伦能够轻松的见面。偶尔，在赫克斯还有力量思考的时候，他惊讶的发现，自己从来没有这样关注过另外一个人。他脑海里浮现的任何计划都像回旋飞镖一样，最终都归结于伦。

 

伦的健康在慢慢的恢复；腿脚不方便给了他更多使用原力的机会，或者说借口。赫克斯总怀疑他是不是借此在炫技；他只需动动手指就可以将食物从赫克斯带来的托盘上平稳的凌空取走，甚至取一杯水也是如此。但是他不得不承认，在习惯了伦可与自然之力相匹敌的力量之后，他确实为伦对原力细腻而精准的操纵吃惊。而这也许就是伦的目的；赫克斯想。他尽量不让自己的惊奇之情形之于色；他已经不是小孩子了，不应该为这些魔术一样的小把戏吃惊。但是从伦嘴角露出来的促狭笑容来说，他的努力似乎不太成功。

 

有时候他们会躺在窄小的床上，伦的手臂环着他的肩膀（这并不舒适，并不舒适。他对自己说，但是他甘心如此），他们手中的酒杯里是伦从中转星球弄来的酒（你会将这瓶酒给我，而且我已经付过钱了；伦这样对它曾经的主人说。），在舱顶昏黄的灯光下映射出金红色的光芒。他们说起、到彼此幼年的星球；阿卡尼斯，科瑞利亚，科洛桑。他谈起阿卡尼斯似乎永不停歇的雨，新建的学院同样座落在一个多雨的星球上，老赫克斯认为这是训练的需要，但是他疑心这只不过是旧日荣耀多愁善感的记忆在作祟。伦谈起科瑞利亚的酒与飞船，然而当时的他对于这两样特产而言都太年轻了。他也说起科洛桑那些高耸入云的、著名的建筑，他曾经在议会大厅的长廊里走过，它们似乎看不到尽头；还有那些隐藏在地下的数千层区域，交错的管网与道路。赫克斯入迷的听着，甚至带着一丝微妙的嫉妒之情；他曾经无数次的在全息影像中看到过它。虽然在第一秩序的宣传中它已经成了腐化堕落的化身，但是那毕竟是数千年来宇宙文明的中心；帝国与共和国一样盘踞在那个巨大的星球上，它本身就是银河系的历史。多少次他曾经梦想过自己以征服者的身份踏进科洛桑——现在它越来越像是个梦想。

 

然后伦说起他曾经的名字；它是被最高领袖禁止谈论的秘密，甚至对于赫克斯来说也是如此。他认真而谨慎的听着，但是他脑海中的齿轮在飞速的运转；那些他曾经怀疑过的线索与细节，像精密的部件一样，开始一个一个的咬合在一起。

 

关于伦，他知道了许多事。他的身世，他对共和国突然的背叛——虽然伦不会承认，他认为自己所忠于的是原力。帝国的崛起与陨落，政权的颠覆与更迭，在他来说，都只是尘世不值一提的事务；只有原力才是亘古不变，生生不息的存在。对于赫克斯来说这更像是梦呓；要是在之前他会回以尖刻的讽刺，而现在，他只是听着。他也知道了伦在弑星者基地杀死了谁；弑父是一个象征，只不过在我们身上更为名符其实，他想。

 

“那你是否摆脱了光明面的纠缠？”他不经意的问。伦的动作一瞬间凝滞。、

“我不能肯定。”他闷声说。

 

他并不懂得原力，但是赫克斯知道，直接杀死自己的父亲从来不会让一个人平静。它只会激起深刻的内疚和疯狂。所以他一直等着，等着——直到最后的机会来临。在病床前他再一次的凝视着那具曾经高大、而现在已经萎缩不堪的躯壳；数台仪器在尽力维持着它的基本机能。然后他签署了文件。是的，我已经思考好了。他说；这样的生命是对第一秩序宝贵资源的浪费，也对父亲造成的极大的痛苦。他想象着床上躺着的人还能听见自己的话语，想象着报复带来的快感——然而这并没有发生。他只觉得茫然而沉默。

 

第一次休长假的时候，他才二十一岁，刚刚成为上尉；在未知星域执行完为期半年的航行任务之后，他获得了难得的休假。在一次老布伦道尔举行的宴会上，赫克斯遇到了他：三十七岁，棕色头发，身形挺拔，笑容热情。他之前从来没有看到过哪个高级军官具有这样的笑容，学院里的教官谨慎而严厉，舰队中的校官们更不会轻易对下级军官假以颜色；有一瞬间他甚至为之目眩。老布伦道尔因为会议离开了几天，让他代为尽主人之责。

 

那也是他迄今为止最长的一次休假：两个星期，但当时他仍然觉得时间飞逝。他们讨论各种问题，从旧帝国采取过的战略到赫克斯最近完成的、手术刀一样精准的战术行动，从已故的赫克斯夫人留下的园艺植物到遥远的亚克里安星系中生长的高树，它有着火红色的、飞鸟一样的花朵。他很快意识到，中校是个战略天才：广泛的阅读量、惊人的记忆力、整体架构能力和敏锐的直觉。他第一次遇到这样敏锐的交流对象，而且——他乐意引导他；毫无保留的，鼓励的，给他启发而不作刻薄评判。

 

他的吻和赫克斯预想中的一样好。在床上的时候也是。那是第二个星期快结束的事，再过一两天他们就不再有机会了——对此他们都心知肚明。中校甚至预言他会成为将军。 _如果你没有被他们吞噬的话。别被他们吞噬。_

 

 _我不会的。_ 当年的他倔强的说。

分别的时候，他试图给中校一个拥抱，但是中校的眼神制止了他。别让事情变得尴尬；他仿佛在说。他又恢复成了老布伦道尔的客人和曾经的同事。

 

之后他们只再见过一次面。宇宙和第一秩序的野心都太大了，需要它每一个军官的全部投入。有那么一段时间，每次一想到中校，赫克斯的心脏就同时在膨胀和拧绞一样，觉得快乐又带着强烈的痛楚。偶尔进入资料库的时候，他会试着从各种能获得的情报推断对方的行踪。徒劳无功；即使知道他身在何处，又能怎么样呢？有一次他鼓足勇气和父亲讨论起科瑞尔德中校。他是个聪明人，老布伦道尔不带感情的评论着；敏锐，有能力，一个好的技术军官，但是他缺乏动机，所以不会走得太远。运气好的话他会在少将的位置上退休。父亲灰色的、鹰隼一样的眼睛凝视着他，似乎在思索着什么事，而他不得不将话题岔开去。

 

再一次，也是最后一次见面，只有短短的四十分钟；他们在飞船的洗手间迅速的完成了一切。在结束的时候，他突然想，自己也许有可能改变目前的状况——我会想办法调职去特密拉莱号上，他说。

不要犯傻。科瑞尔德中校注视着他。记住你的父亲是谁。

 

我已经二十四岁了，他说，我可以为自己的前途做出安排。而我觉得特密拉莱号是个好选择。

 

他根据当时的年龄能想到的一切情形进行了筹划；半年——或是七八个月之后，就在他觉得成功有望的时候，他在通报里看到了一起技术事故。一艘执行某项秘密任务的巡航舰，在跃迁时解体了；据说是超空间引擎出了问题。全员无人生还。

 

直到几年之后他才明白，没有无缘无故的技术事故；但是这对于中校来说已经太迟了；他早就化成了宇宙间看不见的微尘和粒子。在赫克斯为数不多的和父亲的全息交谈中，他都要尽力克制住自己，不去想这件事的细节——虽然他已经可以推算出所有的步骤。只有这样，他才可以以冰冷而职业的态度将谈话继续下去，努力摆脱那些潜台词： _要知道感恩，年轻人_ 。 _记住你是怎样到达现在的位置_ 。

 

在黑暗中，他尽力让自己的呼吸平稳下来。他以为自己已经忘记了这些事。但是伦，以他风暴一样的存在，又重新搅动了已经平静的水面，泛起沉沙。

 

****

数次跃迁之后，他们并没有回去定局者号，最高领袖让他们到达锡利安；它是第一秩序最新取得的基地之一，处于未知区域的边缘，新开拓的秘密补给航线多半经过这里。最高领袖显然了解这个基地对第一秩序的战略意义，在短短几个月内，这个本来荒芜无人的星球已经建设了众多补给站和其他战略设施，虽然它们离完工还有一段时间。因为局势的变化，物资的运输和重要建设材料的供给都成了问题，工程进度断断续续。

 

在航程的中途赫克斯已经完成了报告，通过加密通信系统提交给了最高领袖；他在基地紧张不安的等待着最高领袖的进一步命令——任务的结局算得上徒劳无功，虽然他们弄清了一些事，但是远远不够。

_“把凯洛伦带给我。”最高领袖曾经说。“是时候完成他最后的训练了。”_

但是最后的训练并没有如他所说那样到来。在终于听取了赫克斯的汇报之后，斯诺克只是若有所思的点了点头。

“你需要留在基地，将军。”斯诺克说，抬起他细长的手指。“这个基地的迅速完工依赖于你的才能。”

 

赫克斯低下头；他不知道一个没有旗舰和舰队的将军算是什么——如果这是最高领袖的惩罚，让他在一个偏远（虽然将来可能会变得重要）的星球上监督工程的实施，那么他也必须甘之如饴。毕竟他本可能面临严厉得多的惩罚。而且他可以暂时和伦在一起。

不知道从什么时候开始，想到伦不再让他烦躁。这一点让他觉得期待又不安。

 

而伦，赫克斯注意到，他越来越多的陷入冥想状态，虽然每次结束之后都显得筋疲力尽。

 

“这是训练的一部分。”有一次他向赫克斯承认。“最高领袖在向我展示一些场景，通过如何应对这些场景，我的力量会更加强大。”

 

他不禁好奇那些场景的内容，但是很快他就反应过来，他并不真的想知道。不管在伦的脑海中发生了什么，肯定都并不让人愉快；也许比极端环境下的身体训练更加严酷。这个认知让他的口中发苦。

 

在两个星期之后，最高领袖第一次给伦下达了单独的任务；去未知区域的深处搜集一个他从来没有听说过的物品，也许加上杀掉一些不顺从的人。伦在出发前给他发来了一条简要的信息，告知了他目的地和预计的出发时间。赫克斯在钻头巨大的轰鸣声中看完了它，授权伦的指挥艇起飞。

 

_任务预计结束时间？——赫克斯_

_一周。但可能更久。——伦_

这是伦发给他的最后一句消息。他们之间很少互发信息，伦更愿意使用原力和他直接沟通，有时会让他在会议中看起来像个傻瓜。他抗议过几次，而伦半心半意的承诺可以先发消息给他；渐渐的，他发现自己也不是那么在意了。毕竟信息始终会在系统里留下痕迹，而他需要避免这一点。

 

他应该直接将这条信息删掉，但是伦不在的时候，他发现自己会不自觉的抱紧了那个数据平板，似乎是因为里面有伦留下的、可以接触得到的最后一点印迹一样。回复简单而充满了不确定性，就像伦本身。入眠的时候，他习惯将平板放在枕边，这样可以及时接收所有突发的消息。他也确实接到了；两处支架突然断裂，重要部件型号不对，诸如此类，但是没有一个来自伦。伦，和他在定局者号上一样，执行任务的时候不会有任何反馈。

 

在阅读文件的间歇，他有时候会想，伦在未知区域的哪一个角落里，或者他已经去了其他区域；伦的任务往往和军事无关，只是为了神秘的原力所需。赫克斯对天行者身处何方没有太大兴趣；他是船长，工程师，将军，信奉计划和秩序。

 

第六天的夜里，伦回来了，带着灰尘和血腥的气味。他从睡梦中惊醒，看到那个熟悉的、高大的黑色身影倚在他的床前。

 _你吓到了我了_ 。他想。“百分之三十的灯光。”

伦还戴着他的头盔。“取下来，”他说，看着伦犹豫着举起手，打开气锁。他坐起身来，用双手捧着他的脸，将他拉近自己。伦的嘴唇干燥开裂，还带着尘沙和血腥的气息，但是他不在乎。一点也不在乎。

 

一个绵长的吻结束之后，伦抬起了脸。“我得先去处理一下。”他简短的说。赫克斯的手指滑过他的外衣，即使在并不明亮的灯光下，他也能看出来，衣服上沾满了干掉的血迹。

 

伦握了一下他的手，然后松开他，走向盥洗室。他的步态多少有些艰难。赫克斯听着浴室里水流的声音——在这个缺少水源的星球上，拥有真正的浴室是个奢侈；而水流也是限量供应的。他不知道伦能否在五分钟之内洗净他身上的血污。

 

他默默的数着时间；伦在水流结束后过了一段时间才出来，身上搭着那条灰色的、标准配置的浴巾；但是赫克斯的眼睛不会被它欺骗。

 

“你需要去医疗室。”他说。伦的肩膀，腰侧和腿上有不少伤口和挫伤；它们被简单粗暴的处理过，但是没有完全愈合，因为热水的冲刷，他可以看到血正在渗出来。

 

“我自己来处理。”伦说。“我不喜欢医疗室。”

 _我讨厌任何人用针和刀子接近我_ 。

 

赫克斯叹了口气。现在是凌晨四点。他疲倦的想，他只休息了三个小时，而天亮后还有无数公务需要处理——“打开那边的柜子。”他说。“把急救箱拿出来。给我。”

 _你不可能处理好肩膀上的伤口_ ， _就算你有该死的原力也不行_ 。

 

自从他成为将军以来，他就没有再帮人处理过伤口。但是身体的记忆还在；他从急救箱里找到消毒液，将它们涂在伦的伤口上；他满意的听到了伦发出的咝咝声。巴克塔胶，绷带。伦斜靠在床头，视线落下来，看着他敏捷的将胶带撕成几条。

“你没有问我任务的结果。”他突然说。

“有必要吗？”赫克斯说。他的手指没有停下来，将绷带固定在伦的肩膀上。“那是你和最高领袖的领域。”

伦没有回答；看起来疲倦很快攥住了他。他的眼帘渐渐沉重，在赫克斯处理完最后一道伤口之前，他已经睡着了。

 

********

伦的任务越来越频繁。

正如他所言，这些是最高领袖和伦的领域——几乎和军事完全无关，伦不需要除了指挥舰和一小队冲锋队员之外的其他人手。消失一两个星期之后，他会再出现在基地里，带着破损的战衣和伤口。除非有紧急态势，赫克斯都会给他在房间里处理好伤口；他的包扎技术已经越来越熟练。

 

在伦去某个外环星球的八天之后，他回来了。赫克斯回到房间的时候，伦已经在等他；他没有用数据平板给他消息，也没有在脑海中和他对话，他只是利用了自己从赫克斯那里得来的密码，打开了他的房门。同往常一样，他的战衣破损，战衣疲倦；和往常不一样的是，他没有取下头盔；即使在赫克斯站在他面前，门已经关上的时候，他也没有取下它。

 

伦坐在地板上，靠着墙壁，将头靠在蜷起来的左膝上。

“伦，”赫克斯半跪下来，将手小心的放在他的肩膀上，他的视线扫过他的身体，估量着伤口的位置和它们的严重程度。出血不多；或者伦已经简单处理过了，外衣的损伤更多出于磨损而非武器的割伤。但是伦的呼吸声太轻；即使透过电子仪器，他也几乎听不见他的气息。

 

“伦”，他说，捧起他的头盔。“是我。”

隔着完全不透明的护具，他不知道伦能不能看见或者听见自己。伦还是没有反应，他的身体向前倚去，几乎要靠在赫克斯怀抱里。

 _伦。_ 赫克斯想。 _我需要取下你的头盔_ 。 _你看起来糟透了_ 。

反应：空白。

“我会数到五。”他说，在他耳边念着那些数字；伦微弱的动了动，似乎是看着他的方向。

赫克斯按下了头盔的气锁，将它打开，取下。

 

伦看起来没有外伤；没有血迹，没有新的伤痕。但是伦的瞳孔。他想，它们散开了，虹膜都几乎变成了黑色。毫不奇怪，伦不能看见自己；他的脸和手一样的冰冷，赫克斯几乎打了个冷颤。

“伦。”他说。“你在锡利安基地，现在是凌晨02：41分。你很安全。和赫克斯将军在一起。”

他的名字像是魔咒一样；伦吸了一口气，似乎空气这时候才进入他的肺腑。他的瞳仁终于转动起来。“啊。”他说，牙齿似乎在格格作响。“赫克斯。”

 

“是我。”他说，让伦的头靠在自己的肩膀上。

他们就这样抱着坐了一会；直到伦的身体终于一点一点的放松下来。

“我需要……水。”伦说。

 

赫克斯让他靠在墙上，打开水龙头，给他倒了一杯水。伦慢慢的喝了几口，然后将水放在地板上。“它让我恶心。”

赫克斯看着那杯水。它也许带有一点过滤器的金属气味，但是远没有到糟糕的程度。“你得去医疗室。”他说。 _我怀疑你的头部受伤了_ 。

 

“和那个无关。”伦说。“只是……这个任务是训练的一部分。我没有失败，赫克斯。”他苍白的脸上露出一个真诚却诡异的笑容。“我接受了试炼。过两天，“他舔过自己干裂的嘴唇。”后天我得去隆瓦。斯诺克说最后的训练快要来临了，我得为这个做好准备。”

“……什么？”

 

“最后的试炼。”他说，靠着墙站起来。“独处。冥想。”

赫克斯拉住了他的手腕。“暂时别管那个试炼。”

“你不明白。”伦摇了摇头。“它是最终阶段的一部分。它会让我更强大。”

“你说得对，我不了解原力。“赫克斯看着他眼睛下方的阴影，它们是那样深重，几乎变成了黑色。”但是我知道，一个合格的指挥官不会让他的士兵连续疲劳作战。”

_留下来。在我的床上。_

伦犹豫了；似乎在赫克斯和他的伟大目标之间挣扎。

“你需要休息。”赫克斯说 _。至少今晚。_ “我可以让考虑让你占据床的三分之二。”

伦露出一个疲倦的微笑。“赫克斯，你可真是力求表现。”

 _只有今晚。最高领袖不喜欢缺乏能力的人_ 。 _而在训练上我已经让他等得太久了_ 。

“那么他应该不会在意再等上一个星期。”他说。“毕竟你要面对最后的训练，不是吗？疲劳对你的状态不会有好处。”

伦在他的床上躺下来，侧过身，他们的额头靠在一起。

 

_你得有几天的放松。我来想办法。相信我。我总会有办法。这是我擅长的事。_

 

 _是的。过了一会，_ 伦说。 _我相信你_ 。

 

*********

两天后，他们在去往沃伊诺尔的飞船上。

沃伊诺尔是他们大部分的物资来源；在那里，第一秩序和当地的居民，一群从爬行动物演化而来的、有蓝色触角的物种打交道。这个星球的农业经营得不错，出产够格的面粉，口粮和其他补给。但他们最近不太平静；年迈的国王，或者说部落首领，在一个月前死去。经过一番风波，他们终于确定了继任者。他还算乐意和第一秩序继续打交道，但是——以一位长期和他们打交道的上尉带回来的原话说，他们需要一点点说服。

 

于是赫克斯向最高领袖汇报了这个消息。是的，他们喜爱各种贵重金属和宝石，用来装饰他们的触角。是的。我们对此有所预备。我需要离开一下基地，最好和伦领主一起；他的能力可以帮我确定他们的真实意图和忠诚度。

 

最高领袖细长、危险的眼睛仔细打量着他；他尽力挺直腰背，保持着完美的站姿和平静的表情；他的心脏在砰砰的狂跳着，但是他必须展示出来，这只是一次公务请求，没有任何别的意图。

“你的战略判断一向是明智的。”最高领袖说，“希望这次也不会让我失望。去吧。“他挥了挥手。巨大的全息影像在谒见室里消失了。

 

这是趟几乎毫无风险的任务，赫克斯知道。他谨慎的将时间确定为五天——两天在途时间，三天用于外交和宴会。蓝触角们喜欢盛大的宴会和华丽的排场，以及当地产出的辛辣的谷物酒。

“在宴会进行半个小时之后，他们都不会知道身边的人是谁了。“在飞船上，赫克斯对伦说。”我可以找个借口离开，你则根本不用露面。“

 

“你确定？“伦的手指放在他的手上。 _我不想你有一点点危险，赫克斯_ 。

 

 _我能保护自己_ 。他说。 _你所要做的只是休息_ 。 _上尉说那里有很好的风景_ 。

 

 _希望当地的风景不要像居民们的长相一样离奇_ 。伦微笑了。他们交换了一个短暂的吻；短暂得像他们从宇宙中偷来的五天时光。

 

他们安排好的临时住所座落在郊外；附近种植着大片大片的深紫色植物，天空是完美的、明净的蓝色，深绿色和黄色的丘陵在远方起伏绵延。蓝触角们不喜欢过高的建筑，总有一层建筑位在地下，铺上绘制精致花纹的、打磨过的石头，大概是为了避暑之需。这个星球的色彩几乎让赫克斯觉得目眩；自从学院时期以来，他已经习惯了周遭的世界都是单调的颜色组成；黑色，灰色，银色和白色。这样浓烈的颜色超出了他的习惯的感知能力，让他觉得惊奇而又不安。

 

伦对这个世界显然比他更为适应；去掉了令人生畏的头盔和黑色战衣，米白色的、宽松的罩衫和深灰色的长袖衣裳。他看起来完全是一个普通的人类青年了。赫克斯多少有些羡慕的看着他；至少他不需要换上那套奇怪的衣服。

 

“它们在我身上看起来是不是很奇怪？”赫克斯不安的看着镜子里的自己——深蓝色的、有着宽大袖子的外袍，上面用金色与墨绿色的线刺绣出繁复的花样，据当地人说，这代表了星空、大地和他们赖以为生的作物，是参加典礼所必需的吉祥图案。长长的、同色的兜帽松松的垂到他的肩膀，遮住了他红色的头发，他甚至需要用头巾将自己的下半部分脸遮住——换个角度来想，这对于隐藏身份来说倒是再好不过了。

 

他不应该来这里的，他懊悔的想。自从他十岁以来，他就只习惯黑灰两色、毫无装饰、线条简洁的制服。他应该留在基地里，穿着他习惯的衣服，监督着工程的完成。

这一切都是因为该死的伦。

 

伦微笑了。“不，”他说，“你看起来……好极了。”

 

“该死。”他说，努力将头巾和兜帽固定在它们应该在的位置上。“这些蓝触角们是怎么每天都能穿上这个的？”

 

伦向他伸出手，“让我来。”他说，他的手指在应付这些事上比赫克斯要更加灵活，在两分钟内他就搞定了那些繁复的钮扣和带子。他饶有兴趣的端详着赫克斯，但这个目光让赫克斯更加不安。

“我喜欢这身衣服。”伦评论说，“它们让你看起来……更有生气了。”

 

赫克斯呻吟了一声。“我看起来像个适用于高端市场的奴隶。”

 

“你必须拓宽眼界，将军。”伦帮他将头巾的一角固定好。“我在纳布长大，相信我，那里的盛装比这个要华丽得多。如果我愿意，我的头上大概会有十几种不同颜色的珠宝首饰。”

 

赫克斯想起自己看过的、著名的纳布女王的全息影像。“好吧，”他叹息着说。“这对我来说没有什么说服力。”

 

伦向后退了一步。“赫克斯，”他低声说，“戴上这个。”他向赫克斯摊开手掌。

一点绿色的光在伦手中闪烁；它的光芒变幻不定，在沃伊诺尔的阳光下，散射出灰绿，深绿和灰蓝色。这不像他知道的任何一种矿石；他想。

 

“凯柏水晶。”伦盯着那一点光芒，他看起来忽然有点不自然。

 

“这种矿石是不是只被用来制造光剑？”赫克斯有点疑惑的看着他。

 

“是的。”伦的脸开始有点红了，赫克斯想，虽然他不太明白为什么。“我在安扎特的矿道里发现了它——是的，我知道，我没有能够带出原力抑制物质出来。但是看到它的时候我想……我想，它看起来像你的眼睛颜色。”

 

哦。赫克斯眨了眨眼睛。

“它太小了。”伦说。“不可能用来制造光剑。所以我想，我一直想，什么时候，我可以给你……”

 

“伦。”赫克斯打断了他。“这看起来真傻气。”他说。

 

“……好吧。”伦说，看起来像被踢了一脚的动物。“是的。我也这么想。”

 

“不过，”赫克斯说，从他手里接过那条用皮绳串着的水晶。它的手工并不粗糙，他想；伦花了多少时间在上面？——“我想，在这里，不佩戴珠宝也许会显得失礼。”

 

“……哦！“伦睁大了眼睛。”也许他们确实像纳布——”

 

 _别说话_ 。赫克斯想，将伦的脸拉近自己，吻上了伦突然喋喋不休的嘴唇。 _也别再提该死的纳布和它诡异的妆饰了_ 。

 

*******

一切进展顺利得如他所料；蓝触角们喜欢那些绚烂的宝石，喜欢得要命。是的，第一秩序有能力购买下他们的谷物和定量口粮；是的，将来可能还会再次扩大。他们对此深表满意。白天是由无穷的宴会和狂欢组成，晚间更是如此；他以自己军人的作息规律为由避开了大部分夜间活动；那是属于他和伦的时间。

 

三天的时间过得飞快；他知道伦很享受这一切，他也是，但是他们必须回去面对各自的职责了。据他所知，帝国的将军们很乐意生活在这种奢侈和柔软的环境中——老赫克斯很憎恶有些人过度展示这一点。第一秩序的资源远不如帝国那样丰富，在规则上，他们都必须甘心接受有限的配给，但是仍然有不少人利用各种方式，丰富着自己的生活环境。只要不影响到他们的忠诚和任务，最高领袖对此有着一定的容忍度。赫克斯知道那些升迁无望的军官或者自认为地位稳固的军官们是怎么做的；驻扎的每个星球都有他们可观的资产。但是他不觉得自己有这样做的必要；他对奢华没有狂热的爱好，长期的飞船和基地生活也让他明白，在单调而封闭的环境下，如果你想要保持下属的忠诚度，那么最好他们在配给上基本趋同。和伦在某个资源丰盛的星球上独处三天，已经是他在目前的情况下所能想象的最大奢侈。

 

回航的途中，在窗外永恒的暗夜里，伦已经睡着了。赫克斯看着舷窗外冰冷的、毫无散射的星光，计划着回去的报告；他的右手无意识的抚摸着颈上的微光闪烁的凯柏水晶。在这几天里，他几乎已经忘记了他们的职责所在；基地的工作，伦即将到来的试炼，还有最高领袖危险而审视的目光。他在自己的头脑中规划着一些巧妙的理由，不改变事实，但可以赋予它们不一样的解释。

 

在想法初步成形之后，他拿出数据平板，记下报告的大纲。当他记录到三分之二的时候，异响惊动了他；房间的四壁在轻微抖动，吱嘎作响，似乎有一双无形的巨手正在无情的挤压着它们。房间里已经关掉的灯光忽明忽灭。

 

有一瞬间他以为是飞船遇袭，但是向伦的一瞥打消了他这个念头。“伦！”他伸出手摇晃着他的双肩。“醒一醒！”

伦的眼睛茫然的大睁着，视线似乎越过了赫克斯，落在远处某个看不见的点上；他的额头布满冷汗，肩膀也同样冰冷。

“伦！”赫克斯再一次摇晃着他，“快醒过来。你只是在做梦。”

 

天花板上的灯发出一阵脆响；碎掉的玻璃从它上面落下来——那是钢化玻璃，赫克斯意识里的一个小角落这样想着——“伦，”他说，“是我。赫克斯。”

 

他将手放在他的双颊上，抚摸着他的伤疤。 _伦。听到我。你这样会杀死我们两个的。_

 

一两分钟过后，也许更久——伦深深的吸了一口气，似乎他终于能够好好呼吸了，他的视线慢慢从远方收回来，聚焦，落在赫克斯的脸上。在辨认出他的那一刻，伦几乎惊跳起来；他的眼睛里一瞬间充满了恐惧和愤怒，右手向上抬起。赫克斯本能的向后退了一步。

 

“赫克斯。”伦哑声说，似乎不能确定自己在梦境还是现实之中。

 

“是我。”他说，他的心脏跳得厉害。“标准时间零三点十七分，你在宇普西隆指挥艇上。我也是。你做梦了，我想。“

 

伦打量着他，慢慢的将手放下来，用力揉搓着自己的眼睛和脸。赫克斯在他身边坐下来。

“一个噩梦。“他说。

 

“是的。“伦说。他的声音仍然有不真实感。

最好不要问它的内容。赫克斯想。他还不确定伦会不会对他敞开心扉，特别是在这个时候——但是好奇心和关心终于战胜了他的自我保护欲。“是关于什么？“他问。

 

“我不想谈论这个。“伦僵硬的回答。尽管有所预料，但赫克斯仍然觉得被刺痛了。”好吧。“他说，停顿了一下。“你需要我在这里吗？”

 

伦没有回应他，在脑海里也没有。赫克斯从床边站起来，走向门外。伦需要一点空间，他想，他不知道那个梦是关于什么，但是显然它让伦困扰——而且自己留在这里不会有什么帮助。

 

在他的手握住手把的时候伦叫住了他。“回来。”他说，声音轻而带着一点飘忽。“赫克斯，我……我不能确定。那个梦。”

 

 _你可以等到确定之后再和我交谈。_ 赫克斯想，但是他还是转过身去。“你可以告诉我。”

 

伦抬起脸，凝视着他。“我曾经告诉过你。”他说。“那时候我以为它只是一个梦。一个玩笑。”

 

“你的梦。”赫克斯说，有点迷惑。“你是指？”

 

“在安扎特。”伦说。“我曾经和你讲过。”

 

他努力回忆着，然而即便他拥有超常的记忆力，他依然记不清伦曾经和他讲过什么；也许那个晚上喝了太多酒，而且他和伦当时并没有进展到讨论梦境的地步。

 

“我说过，我梦到杀掉你。“

 

哦。赫克斯想。也许有那么几句模糊的、带着玩笑意味的对话——“我毫不惊讶。“他干巴巴的说。“毕竟我们那时候的关系算不上好。”即使现在，他想，伦的脾气仍然会不时发作，给他带来不大不小的麻烦；而赫克斯尽力避免来定义他们现在的关系。

 

“你不明白。”伦将手指插进他凌乱的头发里。“这不是梦，赫克斯。梦境不会两次发生。我清楚看到了它。不，不仅仅是看到，而是身临其境。”

 

他走到伦的床边，坐下来。“我需要更具体一点的描述，伦。”

 

伦发出一声刺耳的笑声。“你还没有感受到。”他说。“你死在我的手中。”

 

有那么几秒钟，赫克斯屏住了呼吸；他甚至想像了一下那个场景。“用你的光剑？”

 

“不是。”伦低声说。“是用我的双手。我像是在燃烧。因为……愤怒和背叛。” _我现在都能感受到那种情绪的余波_ 。

 

赫克斯闭上了眼睛。他看到过伦是怎样用原力锁住其他人的喉咙，把他们像稻草人一样丢出去。但是伦的双手在他的喉咙上——“什么事让你觉得那样愤怒和被背叛？”他问，几乎带着病态的好奇。

 

“我不知道。”伦说。“原力没有让我看到那个场景。”

 

“所以这只是个梦。”赫克斯说，加重了语气，在说服伦，也在说服他自己。“只是你的任务造成的紧张不安。没有事实，没有逻辑，只是你的情绪。”

 

伦的手指交握住他的，它们像火一样炽热而颤抖。“赫克斯。”他说。

 

“你知道我对第一秩序和最高领袖的忠诚。”赫克斯继续说下去。“所以你大可不必担心背叛——想一想，伦。我可能会死在宇宙的任何一个地方，死于任何一种方式，和抵抗军的战争，霍斯尼亚人的报复，受伤，疾病，但是不会在你的手里。只要我们看向同一个方向。”

 

伦的眉心舒缓下来，赫克斯忍下自己伸手去抚平它的冲动。“这很难向你解释。”伦说。

_我还是觉得它不仅仅是个梦，但是你的解释让我舒服些了。_

 

赫克斯将手放在他的额头上。“我不会死。”他喃喃的说。“尤其不会死在你的手里。伦。”

伦大大的、棕色的眼睛看着他。 _我不会伤害你。赫克斯，我向原力发誓——_

 

他不知道伦有没有听到他的声音，但是至少伦慢慢放松下来了，向后倚靠在枕头上。赫克斯顺势躺下来，在这张狭窄的床上，他已经找到尽量舒适的共眠姿势。现在距离每日循环开始还有宝贵的两个小时，赫克斯想，他们还可以休息一段时间。

 

在他进入梦乡的前一刻，他依然在想着伦的梦境。愤怒，背叛。在群星寒冷的光芒下，睡梦前的模糊的思绪中，他觉得自己已经陷入了妄想之中。伦在嫉妒。这个想法让他觉得陌生而温暖，也让他觉得不寒而栗。他死于伦的光剑之下——不，不要再去想这个可能了。

 

“这只是个梦境。”他对自己轻声说。

 

伦没有听到他的声音；他睡着了，呼吸悠长而平稳。

 

***********

 

两天之后，他站在锡利安基地的会见室里，抬起头，注视着最高领袖高大可怖的全息影像。他将向最高领袖简洁的说明了自己准备好的报告，同时保证他会将全文通过加密频道发送。是的，伦领主在任务中发挥了很大的作用，确认了当地的首领们有着和第一秩序合作的真实意愿；而且他表现出了必要的克制和适合的外交技巧。

 

最高领袖带着漠然的态度听着他的任务报告，在浅蓝色的全息影像中，他的眼睛像个深不见底的黑洞。“感谢你的努力。”他突然。“伦的训练进展顺利。这在很大程度上归功于你。将军。请接受我的谢意。”

 

这个话题的转换让他惊讶，但是他努力不让自己流露出任何多余的表情和评论。“我只是尽已所能。”他机械的回答。

 

“请不要妄自菲薄，将军。”最高领袖说。“你的作用比你想像的要更大。”

 

他的心跳几乎为此漏跳了一拍——但是不可能，如果最高领袖从伦那里知道了什么，他绝对不能够安全的站在这里了。他向最高领袖再次致敬。“伦领主的力量在您的指导下将会越来越强大。”

 

“确实如此。”最高领袖深思的看着他。“伦的最终训练即将开始。他在和你合作的过程中学会了很多；如果他能够从训练中回来，你也许会愿意选择继续和他合作。”他枯干的手指抚在他同样枯干的下颌上。“但是我也知道，作为他个人任务的照管者，会让你无法更好的顾及第一秩序的军事职责。定局者号也需要合适的指挥者。”

 

定局者号。赫克斯冷静的头脑几乎都因为这个词而有了片刻的眩晕；他已经有近半年之久没有它的信息了。他将每天的时间集中在基地的工作和伦身上，但在稍有闲暇的时候，他总是怀念着他的飞船；运转良好的引擎嗡嗡声，整洁明亮的过道和舱室，让他如臂使指的舰桥和指挥室。他不知道它现在怎么样了，身处哪个星系，是谁在负责它的日常运作。

 

“所以，将军，”最高领袖的声音出乎意料的平和。“我愿意给你选择的机会；你是愿意回归定局者号，还是继续你目前和伦领主的合作？”

 

液氮；赫克斯想；他曾经遇到一次液氮泄露事故。有四十八小时之久，舱室里的温度降到零下十度；而即使是那一次的寒冷，也没法和现在相比，他的心脏似乎被冰块攫住了，但他的大脑还在不受控制的飞速运转。他不会蠢到真的相信这是一份选择。斯诺克到底想得到什么样的回答？哪一种回答可以让他满意？赫克斯的军事责任？他对于伦的意义和羁绊？也许——他内心深处一个小小的声音说，这也许是最高领袖对他辛勤工作的一次奖励？但是弑星地基地永远是他抹不去的污点；他知道，能够回到定局者号已经是极大的幸运。

 

伦的梦境在他眼前闪过。伦。像暴风雨一样的伦，像空中的闪电，明亮而充满了危险。他还可以砥励他多久——多久之后他颈中凯柏水晶的凉意会变成十字光束穿过胸口的灼热？而定局者号，定局者号是不一样的。它是钢铁铸成的、确定的存在，他知道它的每一处舱室的作用和位置，每一个引擎的优势和极限。如果他运气好，他也许可以一直拥有它——在这个冰冷的宇宙里他唯一可以拥有的、永恒不变的东西。

 

你已经三十五岁了。一个声音说。为了到达这个位置你经历了多少事；你不再是那个可以为了和什么人在一起而赌上前途的、年轻幼稚的上尉；而且看看你的幼稚行为的后果；没有人从中受益。

 

“感谢您的极大宽容与信任。”他说，他的声音斩截而平稳。“定局者号一直是我的职责所在。我也非常乐意与它会合。”

 

最高领袖微笑了；如果不是他扭曲得诡异的脸，赫克斯也许会觉得那是个真正的微笑。“将军，”他说，“我真诚的希望，弑星者基地是你最后一件让我失望的事。”

 

在最高领袖的全息影像终于消失之后，赫克斯依然站在会见室里，茫然的凝视着全息影像所在的虚空。他的后背已经被冷汗湿透了，他需要更换制服，他知道；但是他完全没有准备好遇见任何人。他的双手控制不住的颤抖，他不得不将它们握紧；在他有生之年从来没有过这样对于未知的恐惧。

 

伦通常会在晚上来找他；他想，他至少还有六个小时的时间作好准备。

********

伦并没有给他这个时间。

不到两个小时之后，他房间的门砰的一声打开了；伦黑色的身影席卷而来，充满着不祥的预兆。

 

他将目光从数据平板上移开。“我在二十分钟后有一场会议。”他说。“如果你想说什么，请抓紧时间。”

 

下一秒钟，他的肩膀被伦握住了；“斯诺克告诉我了。”伦几乎将他从桌前拉了起来。 _他说的是真的吗？_

 

愤怒，背叛。他想；伦是对的。“是的。”他说。

 

他单薄的肩胛骨在伦的力量下疼痛欲裂。 _骗子，撒谎者——_ 他的脑海里几乎被伦的咆哮占满了。

 

“你可以进到我的脑子里翻翻拣拣。”他孤注一掷的说，“如果你不相信的话。反正你也擅长这个。”

突然间，他看不见任何周遭的事物了；和之前温暖的水流完全不同，冰冷而不可抗拒的力量涌进了他的大脑，像手指随意翻书一样翻看着他的脑子，直到看到某处鲜活的景像。他的眼前掠过的是最高领袖巨大的身影，他的恐惧和颤栗，他的记忆——

 

伦松开了双手，他向后退去，靠在桌前，觉得自己几乎想吐出来——如果不是因为他这一天几乎都没有吃什么东西的话。

 

“你拿我换了一艘船。”伦柔声说，但是并没有减轻声音中潜藏的危险。毫无预兆的，他的身体不受自己控制了；在他来得及反应过来之前，他的身体已经重重的撞到了墙壁上。

 

过了几乎四五秒钟，他才从地板上半跪着爬起来；血腥味在他的口中弥散。“一艘歼星舰。”他说，抬起手抹去唇边渗出来的血。“你认为我用了多少心力才到达现在的地位？伦，你不能想象——因为你一直可以得到你想要的东西，因为你有着该死的原力。你可以随意使用对你有利的任何资源，你可以不受惩罚的毁掉任何东西；我也在其中。”他的眼睛刺痛，也许是因为百分之一百亮度的灯光。“我不能亦步亦趋，一直做你的看管者；斯诺克说你需要纪律，规则和稳定，我已经给了你。你不再需要我为你做什么了。”

 

伦的表情瞬间扭曲了；他不可思议的看着赫克斯。“你一直以为——”

 

“伦。”他必须是冷静的那个人，必须是。“我和你并不一样。我是可以替换的。我知道我能做什么，也知道我可以做得很好， 但我并不是不可替代的角色。第一秩序里有很多野心勃勃的上校盯着这个位置，我也相信，假以时日，他们一样可以在这个位置上做得不错。”他吸了一口气，好像这样就能够缓解他所有的疼痛一样。“简单的说，如果弑星者基地被摧毁的那天，躺在雪地上的是我而不是你，那么斯诺克是不会让你冒险去把我带回来的。我想，你能明白这个。”

 

他将双手在身后交握。伦看不到他努力在让它们停止颤抖。伦也不需要看到。“想一想接下来会发生什么。”他的语气尽量平静而耐心，像是教导一个急躁的学院新生。“斯诺克不会希望看到我们变成这样的；或者说，他更不会希望你变成这样。他教导你去除所有的羁绊，上一次他这么说的时候，你杀死了汉·索罗。”

 

这一击正中靶心。“这是两回事。”伦嘶声说。“你们完全是两回事。”

 

 _这在本质上并没有什么区别。_ “伦。”他说，“你是个好的伙伴。对于你缓解欲望和压力的出色技巧，以及自愿疗愈我所蒙受的病痛的行为，我很感激。但是我没有那么无私，也不想成为某个人的磨刀石。” _我不能没有定局者号，伦。一个没有旗舰的将军什么也不是。_

 

他四周的钢铁墙壁响起危险的吱嘎声。原力。赫克斯麻木的想。这个情绪像风暴一样难以自控的人——他怎么会想过将命运赌在他的身上？他怎么会为了他公然欺瞒最高领袖，怎么会为了他想过放弃回去定局者号的机会？

 

伦握住了他的手腕。“我没有。”他说，眼神几乎绝望，“我向你保证，他没有从我这里探测到任何东西。你不知道我为了保护这个秘密经历了什么——他的指爪在我的脑子里翻来翻去，但是我一直将它放到安全的地方，赫克斯。”

 

 _而你能坚持多久？你是他的学徒。他迟早会知道的_ 。赫克斯想。 _那就会成为我的末日_ 。——他忽然明白过来。“伦。”他看不到自己的表情，但是他知道，他的微笑一定讥讽而苦涩。“你的梦境。”他说，“你说得不错，它不仅仅是个梦。它是原力带给你的视界。” _为什么我一直没有想到过这个？_

 

伦突然抬起头，他的表情完全凝固了。“赫克斯。”他说。

 

“我不想就这么死掉，伦。”他喃喃的说，剧烈的头痛在他的右侧头部像漩涡一样旋转，展开，像是阿卡尼斯铅灰色的、风暴前的天空和积雨云。 _你不能从斯诺克那里保护我，你甚至不能从你自己那里保护我。_

 

伦慢慢的松开了手指；他的视线没有离开过赫克斯的脸，但是他在向后退去。一步。两步。

 

“所以就是这样了。”他突然说。

 

“就是这样。”

 

几十秒钟之后，伦机械的点了点头；他将放在桌边的头盔拿起来。他的脸终于消失在那个荒谬的面具之后；赫克斯想，这是件好事。他不敢确定自己还能不能再看着他的眼睛，而不转过头去。

“将军。”伦由电子部件发出的、无机质的声音说。“我的飞船在明天零六点十五分起飞。”

 

“我会在那之前给授权。”他说，用力咽下自己喉咙中看不见的硬块。还有什么话可以和他说？愿原力与你同在？这太可笑了，他又不是原力使用者。“群星在上。”他说。“希望你顺利完成试炼。”

 

直到门关上之后，赫克斯才意识到，伦没有毁掉他房间里的任何一件用品；他到底还是从自己这里学会了一些东西，他茫然的想。

 

他在那里站了将近一分钟；然后重新在办公桌前坐下来，打开数据平板，发出取消会议的通知。他的手指无意识的滑过待处理的几十条信息，文字在他的眼前排列组合，却不显示任何意义。在徒劳无功的处理了一会信息之后，他终于站起身来，从柜子里拿出剩下的半瓶科瑞利亚威士忌。

 

这些报告可以等到明天。

 

********

凌晨时分，他在半梦半醒中渐渐清醒过来。“百分之十的灯光。“他说。

直到他感觉光线不再那么刺眼之后，他才撑着坐起来。看向自己的数据平板，凌晨零五点零七分。他的前额和太阳穴都在隐隐作痛；这应该归功于伦和宿醉，他知道。伦。

这个认知忽然击中了他；伦会在一个小时后离开。

 

“该死。”他喃喃的说。将手指插进自己的头发。昨晚的事还历历在目——但是脱离了当时的氛围，他可以清醒一点的思考了——他不应该那样直截了当，事情本可以处理得更圆满一些。 _伦配得上更好一些的对待。_

 

他迅速的整理好了自己的着装和仪容。即使在他们的关系（什么样的关系？）结束之后，他和伦毕竟还是同僚。在昨晚那些对话之后；他不知道还可以作出什么弥补，但是他还可以和伦说清楚，他依然可以为他提供所需要的帮助，如果伦还需要他的话；即使是些外交辞令。至少，他们之间最后的对话不应该像昨晚那样。

 

五分钟之后，他来到了伦的舱室门前。他没有闻到电子元件烧焦的气息；这是个好事，他想。

 _伦_ 。他想。 _是我。我是否可以进来_ ？

 

他的脑海中没有任何回应。

伦。

他又等了一会，然后将他的手掌放在门锁上，输入了自己的指挥权限。 _还有什么可在乎的呢？毕竟这也许是他最后一次侵入伦的私人空间了。_

 

门打开了；伦不在他的房间里。这看起来几乎不像他的房间——半分钟之后赫克斯才反应过来，房间里没有一点伦的个人物件，就像它们从来没有出现过一样。

 

赫克斯的呼吸停滞了；他用颤抖的手指滑开数据平板的界面。在十多条未读信息之后，他看到了一条紧急等级几乎最低的信息。

 

时间：凌晨03：27分。

事件：宇普西隆级指挥舰于三号停机坪起飞。

乘坐者：凯洛·伦。

授权：赫克斯将军。

 

有一段时间，他的视界边缘变成了灰色，眼前所有的事物都模糊起来。他不知道过了多久；三分钟，五分钟——等到他的视野渐渐恢复的时候，他才发现自己半跪半坐在地板上，靠着舱壁。他听见自己的支离急促的呼吸声，空气似乎是回到了他的身体里，但是他的脑海里依旧一片空白，失去了任何思维和声像，就像那些老旧的、需要回收的监视器一样。

 

理智：他不能再想着伦了。伦已经离开；他再也不会回来了。想着他对现状于事无补。

他必须想着眼下需要他处理的事。第一件事：他需要能够走出这个房间。

 

他默默的数到了一百，调整着自己的呼吸和心跳；过了一会，他觉得自己大概可以站起来了。但甲板似乎还在他的脚下震动碎裂；他不得不半扶着舱壁，才能走到盥洗室。那里面同样空空如也，似乎伦从来不曾存在过一样。他茫然的想，伦一定安排了清洁机器人；这真是一点不像他。在他们共处的几个月里，伦从来没有关心过这些琐事。

 

他打开水龙头，用冷水冲洗着自己的眼睛和脸，直到他允许自己抬起头来，看着镜子；他的脸色在灯光下灰白如纸，眼下有深重的阴影，但是他的眼睛没有发红；毕竟他用冷水冲洗了至少两分钟。他的嘴唇破了一点，但是不算引人注目；反正也没有人敢直视他太久。

 

第二件事：将他们之间的事关进自己大脑里的某个区格。他最擅长分类处理和记忆事物。伦也不例外。在他多少年为了生存和上升做出的努力里，伦是最让他失控的事，但是他会将他关进记忆里的，哪怕是为了遗忘。

 

一切都结束了。他闭上眼睛。即使在黑暗中，他似乎仍然看得到伦的眼神。从来没有人用这样的眼神看着他，终其一生也不会再有。即使他忘记伦的脸，声音，体温，拥抱，在这个冰冷而空茫的宇宙里，他大概还是会记得，曾经有人用这样的眼神注视过自己。

 

***********

工作在继续。

 

赫克斯从来没有想过生活和工作有多少区别，直到现在。工作几乎占据了他清醒时刻的每一分钟；即使所有的事务都已经处理完毕，他仍然会找到其他事情去做：基地的蓝图，可能的改进，进程的预期，紧急情况的预案。伦在他的生命中留下了可怕的真空；如果他任凭这个真空存在，它迟早会将他吞噬掉。

 

他慢慢的用建设工作和工程设计将伦从他的世界和思绪中驱赶出去；除了那一块细小的、灰绿色的凯柏水晶。它是坚硬的，微温的，在他没法入睡的长夜里，有时候他会不知不觉的伸手握住它，允许自己有那么一小会——只有一小会，他对自己说——想起伦。

 

斯诺克召见过他两次，对基地的进展表示满意。 _在建造完成之后，将军，定局者号欢迎你的回归_ 。斯诺克这样讲。但赫克斯多少有些惊讶的发现，他对此并没有太兴奋；似乎这样巨大的奖励也失去了它的色彩。

 

疲倦渐渐和他如影随形；他认为自己早已习惯于每天六个小时甚至更少的睡眠，但最近一两个星期以来，他似乎要在休息上付出更多的时间。他几乎失去了本来就不怎么样的食欲；军官餐厅让他避之不及，即使是特地为他准备的、新鲜的食物也没有能让他好受一些。有时候他会觉得眩晕和作呕，像个第一次作长途星际航行的新手一样。这些事情让他恼火而费解。

 

在这样的状态持续了三四个星期之后，他叫来了一名医疗机器人。基地的医疗设备远谈不上先进，只是说得过去而已。那是个已经有些年头的、方头方脑的玩意，不带感情的让他伸出手来，在他瘦削的、青色血管明显突出的手臂上抽了一管血，然后就忙碌于各种分析。

 

HCG46000。半个小时之后它宣布。“ _我需要对您进行一次全身扫描来验证结果。”_

 

他不耐烦的按照它的指示躺下来，为结果做好心理准备——大概是炎症，或者是从哪个去其他星球执行任务的冲锋队员带回来的病毒——它的探头在他的胸腔和腹腔扫描。“一个可喜可贺的结果。”它设定的程序欢快的说。

 

半个小时之后，机器人吱嘎着离开了他的房间。他用自己的权限抹去了它的全部纪录。

 

他躺在自己的床上，茫然的看着天花板。一切应急预案都没有告诉他怎么去处理眼下的情况。他想起来父亲一直以来对他的轻蔑：雷亚尔人那可鄙的基因污染了家族的血脉；尽管所有的研究都表明女性几乎不会携带这种变异。他想起父亲将所有相关的纪录从他的档案中抹去，父亲将他的爱人推向死亡。他一直没有表现出任何异常——他几乎已经忘记了自己并非第一秩序推崇的、纯粹的人类基因。

 

他纵声大笑起来，到最后几乎变成了啜泣。

 

********

基地设施在三个星期后完成。

 

最高领袖再一次召见了他，祝贺他的神速进展和卓越才能。是的，欧瑟维号已经在等待着它的将军的回归；在与定局者会合之前，他需要再履行一次补给护卫任务，结束后就可以直接和定局者号会合。

 

他向最高领袖致敬，对这个安排表示尊重与谢意。他仍旧穿着深灰色的大衣，将它的扣子扣得整整齐齐，以标准的姿势站立在最高领袖的全息影像面前。只有他自己知道，在大衣的下面，他已经没办法再维持着以前的制服仪容。他以自己生疏的针线技术改过了衣服的尺寸，好让它们尽量宽松的挂在他的身上。唯一可以安慰的是，以现在的情况，即使有人偶尔注意到他的体型有什么变化，大概也会认为这仅仅是疏于运动所致。

 

两天之后，欧瑟维号停泊在了基地的码头。它看起来是一艘普通的、有些年头的护卫舰，但是超光速引擎经过两次升级，配置和火力远比它的型号要好。他们要护送的补给物资，不出他的所料，是纳丁矿石——超过十吨的纳丁矿石，大概可以建造三艘左右的歼星舰。行动必须秘密；斯诺克说，这就是我们为什么不能动用歼星舰运输它的原因。更不用说定局者号；它太有名，太引人注目了。经过改造的护卫舰比较合适这次任务。

 

他计算着航线，默默的想着这趟航行所需要的时间，以及他可以在哪个星球上待上一两天。只需要一两天，他想；他可以尽量找到可靠的医生。他会恢复的，一切都会和以前没有什么区别。只要他将这个秘密小心的保护好。而他会竭已所能。

 

********

 

护航任务平静如窗外永恒的星夜。三个循环日之后，他已经确定了一个任务完毕之后可以以补充补给为由暂时停留的星球，他们和第一秩序关系不错，可以接受他们的信用积分，如果他付出的价格足够好，当地发达的医疗系统完全可以为他恪守职业道德，保守秘密。他在空余的时间里查询过了医学资料；这是一个简单的手术。只要他小心照料过自己的伤口，熬过两个星期的疼痛和感染的可能性，就不会有任何问题。他会让医疗组送来足够的巴克塔液；他是飞船上的最高指挥官，不会有人质疑他的任何决定。

 

一切都会好起来，他想，只要这个小小的事故被处理完毕——

 

突然响起的警报声打断了他的思绪；他迅速打开数据平板。“汇报情况。“他简短的说。

 

“X翼战机。“数据平板里传来弗瑞上校气喘吁吁的声音。”数量暂未确定，但不会低于五十架——“

 

 _抵抗军从哪里得到的情报？_ 他想，但是现在显然不是追寻信息泄露源头的时候。“五分钟内到达舰桥。打开主炮与全部侧腹炮，远距离攻击。“他简洁的回复对方，”护盾能量加大到70%。TIE战斗机群作好战斗准备。“

 

他迅速起身，腹部的不适让他几乎踉跄了一下。 _运用你的自制力，赫克斯。_ 他咬紧牙关，套上制服，将自己裹在厚重的大衣里。

 

“对方的速度太快。“汇报在继续，对方的声音在发抖。”主炮来不及就位——“

 

“TIE机群出动。”他说，咬紧嘴唇。他知道对方的无能；在学院时期他也只是以低分勉强通过各种测试。如果能由他决定，这样的人绝不会被放在欧瑟维号指挥官的位置上。数据平板上显示出埃瑟维号感应出的X翼战机数量。六十七架。

 

他尽量加快了速度。对手的优势太大了，他必须适时调整策略。十吨纳丁矿石：这几乎是第一秩序一年内能够拿到的份额的三分之二，它们比任何事都重要，“通知……通知超光速引擎就绪。”

 

“可是将军，”对方在犹疑。“在这个区域开始超光跃迁太危险了——”

 

“我当然知道。”他几乎咆哮起来。未知区域的名字不是白白得来的；在航线图不够清晰的情况下展开超光速跃迁，风险率几乎高达50%。“至少我们还有50%的概率。”

 

“是，将军。”对方颤抖着回答。

 

他转过拐角，心脏在他的胸腔里剧烈的跳动。他在数据平板上调出数据，能量正在从护盾调往超光速引擎，他们必须足够快；“在超光速引擎启动后，“他说，”TIE战机做战略撤退准备。掩护主舰离开——” 不远处出现了几个冲锋队员，他们疑惑的看着他；他作了个手势，示意他们赶快回到各自的位置。

 

腹部的不适几乎向他的喉咙涌上来；他的额头满是冷汗；在穿过另一个拐角之后，他终于靠在墙壁上，撑过那一阵眩晕。

 

“超光速引擎启动。”他听到机器的声音在宣布着。“全体人员，进入跃迁启动模式”。

他疲倦的靠在舱壁，将固定带绕过自己的肩膀扣紧。顺利的话，他们会在一分钟后进入跃迁。在度过启动期之后，他还有时间赶向舰桥。

 “跃迁往最近的基地。”他说，“雅利特4。通知全部TIE战机。”

 

一分钟——也许是一分半钟之后，他听到了新型超光速引擎的轰鸣——但是这个轰鸣和往常他所听到的都不一样；它太大了，太激烈了，几乎连舱板都在颤抖。

 

通讯系统里警报大作。“跃迁不稳定。”中校说，声音里全是恐慌。“技术组报告引擎出了问题，它在能量转换上失败了……”

 

赫克斯咬紧了自己的嘴唇。“引擎故障。”他说，尽量让自己的声音保持平静。“技术组汇报状态和后果。”

 

“左侧引擎43%故障。不能维持稳定跃迁。”一个年轻的、也许太年轻的声音说，那是个刚从学院毕业没多久的家伙，赫克斯记得，而且他的成绩也不算出色——“跃迁失败可能性70%——”

 

“脱离风险？”

 

“50%，将军。我们处于热缪瓦星系附近——那里有太多小行星。”

 

啊。他想。两次更新过的、最新式的超光速引擎——没有无缘无故的技术故障。他闭上了眼睛。特密拉莱号的爆炸和火光在他的脑海中闪烁。十吨纳丁矿石。无能的船长和年轻的技术组军官；这就是他的价码了。

 

他有无数次想过自己的死亡：战舰的舰桥上，星球的争夺中，爆能枪的射击，爆炸的冲击波，甚至伦的光剑。它们总是充满着血与火的荣光。但是没有一种是像现在这样。在一艘老旧的护卫舰上，因为超光速引擎的故障而死在空茫的宇宙中。如果是两个星期前，他想；他也许会平静的接受这命运，与他的飞船一起化为星尘。但现在。现在。他将手放在小腹上，在那里，他似乎感受到了一点波动；尽管这不可能，他知道。

 

继续跃迁会让他们死于飞船解体。脱离则有可能让他们正好撞上某个小行星或者被这个星系的太阳吸收——但是他必须作出决定。他有一船人的生命等他决定。虽然在登上欧瑟维的那一刻，他们的命运已经定好了；没有人能够改变或者逃脱最高领袖的意志，没有人。

 

“脱离。”他说。尽管如此他也必须一试。“中校，尽一切可能——关闭所有不必要的能量，向护盾转移。”

 

巨大的震动几乎让他站不稳了；数据平板红灯闪烁，巨大的能量重新从引擎向护盾转移。他们得给飞船作好任何冲撞的准备。如果他没有死于黑洞，他想，他也可能死于撞击导致的内出血——但如果科瑞尔德中校教会了他什么事，那就是在任何情况下，都必须秘密准备好自己的穿梭艇，将它的安全和启动系统设置为自己的生物特征。

 

而它的储存区——离他只有一条过道和五个舱室。

 

他将自己的安全带解开，顺着震动的舱壁前行。坚持住，他将一只手放在自己的腹部。坚持住。不成型的、我本想抛弃你的怪物，如果你还想活下去，那么你必须坚持到穿梭艇——

 

在灯光为了保持能量而黯淡的区域中，他的穿梭艇正等着他。他关掉数据平板；他已经完成了自己的指挥，欧瑟维号余下的事只能听任命运的安排——他用权限打开了离他最近的舱门，逐一取消所有限制。

 

穿梭艇呼啸着掠过船坞，它的超光速引擎毫无障碍的启动。在最后对塞维尔号的一瞥里，赫克斯看见了巨大的火光，然后——似乎只有半秒钟，一切都消失在超光速引擎制造出来微型的黑洞之中。

 

在穿梭艇终于稳定之后，他颤抖着解开安全带，再也控制不住剧烈的干呕。欧瑟维号消失了。他想，它上面有三百多人。他们被吞噬殆尽，甚至连成为宇宙中的一个原子都不可能。而这一切都是因为他们被选中了，和他同处一艘飞船之上。而他抛弃了他们，作为将军他本应该与舰同沉。

 

在脑海的一片空白中，他本能的检查了跃迁的去向：自动设定的、未知区域边缘的一个星球。是他预先设定的方案。至少在到达那里的一个小时之前，他还有时间去思考他要去向哪里。共和国和第一秩序势力范围内的所有星球，都会在认出他的第一瞬间抓捕他；如果他想继续活着，就必须远离它们；这只剩下外环的另一侧边缘，如果他能到达那里的话。

 

到达之后——到达之后又有什么意义？他从来没有过脱离军队后的生活；他的目标从来是充满了血与火的荣光，以征服者的姿态进入科洛桑，成为银河系的秩序操控者。他要怎么才在平民中生活下去——他也许可以设计机械，驾驶飞船，维修它们，但是他不能一直这样；未来的日子几乎让他害怕。也许他确实不应该再继续生存；就像某种精密编制的程序一样，宇宙本来就设定了他的存在年限。

 

他颤抖的手拿起了门侧的爆能枪，将它抵在自己的眼睛上。只需要扣下扳机。只需要手指本能的反射，所有事情就都结束了——他不用再面对颠沛流离和屈辱求生。

 

别让他们吞噬你。中校曾经说过。

软弱。在学院第一年的时候，他的父亲也曾经这样说过。

但如果说学院教会过他什么，那就是生存，生存，尽一切可能的生存。

 

他的手指从扳机上松开。软弱，是的。他终于承认。生存。他不想就这样死去。即使付出再大的代价，哪怕违抗宇宙中最强大的势力意志，哪怕宇宙本身——

 

他会生存下去。

 

  


 


	6. 赫克斯

赫克斯首先感知到的是光。  
   
光线透过他沉重的眼睑映进他的视野，一片橙红色。他的喉咙干得像砂纸。每一口吞咽都是徒劳无功的疼痛。  
   
水。巴克塔液。他想。随便什么。  
   
他试着动一动；他的脑袋轻飘飘的，手臂确很沉重。过了一会，他费力的睁开自己的眼睛；映照在阳光下的灰绿色的、涂料斑驳的天花板，强烈的光线让他的眼睛刺痛。他躺在床上，宽度和硬度都像是星舰上的简易行军床；浅蓝色的床具洗得发白，上面还残留着难以洗净的污渍，也许是血迹。  
   
他慢慢的侧过头，消毒液的味道开始进入了他的感官；在他的床边的架子上有一只半透明的塑料盒。盒子里同样是浅蓝色的毯子，下面是个五官皱成一团的……看起来像是人类的婴儿。  
   
哦，他眨了下眼睛。一次。两次。  
   
他试着坐起来，腹部的扯痛让他几乎叫出声，他不得不咬住嘴唇。但是好奇心战胜了所有的不适。他俯视着这个小小的家伙。深褐色、接近于黑色的头发，耳朵不是精巧着贴着脑袋的贝壳——他小时候曾经看过一些书上这么形容，而是几乎与其垂直。婴儿还没有睁开眼睛，他只能看到两道狭长、黑色的睫毛；它的手指也很长，对于一个初生儿来说，手似乎稍大了些。  
   
“是个女孩。”八根手指的护士进来后和他说。她熟练的将婴儿抱起来，放在他的手臂中。“她睡着很沉。你可以试着抱抱她。”  
   
赫克斯低下头注视着她的脸。一个女孩！恐慌一瞬间攫住了他。他知道冲锋队员的教导几乎不分性别，他知道他们全部的流程和项目。但是他没法想像怎么从头开始去照顾一个婴儿，一个女孩。  
   
护士--他后来知道她的名字叫尼珀--虽然给了他指导，但他还是不习惯抱着这个小家伙；她太柔软了，似乎一点身体接触都可以让她的背骨和四肢折断。他的动作始终是僵硬的，似乎他的灵巧动作只能运用于格斗和杀戮。和伦在一起的时候他也不曾柔软过；伦的身体不需要那些过分的温存。

她是伦的女儿。这个念头让他觉得苦涩又骄傲，似乎他还是从伦那里得到了一些什么。运气好的话，也许她一直都不会知道自己的身世。他可以告诉她，她的母亲死于战乱，她不会知道她的一位父亲是霍斯尼亚星系的毁灭者，另外一个是整个银河系都闻风丧胆的武士。  
   
在她哭闹的时候，他会模模糊糊的想起伦；想起在他大发雷霆之后，自己赶去现场将他推到墙边，让他平息下来，有时候依靠肢体冲突，有时候是激烈的吻。但他知道，他们已经输了；伦输给了一艘歼星舰，而他输给了一个精通原力的怪物。对于伦来说他已经死了，即使他能够见再到伦，对方也会毫不犹豫的用光剑刺穿他的心脏，就像他对韩索罗那样。  
   
这个念头让他蜷缩起来。有时候——极偶尔的时候，他在睡梦中伸出手去的时候，还指望着触摸到伦的肩膀和手臂。也许这只是一个极长的梦境，伦还在他的身边，而他也还是定局者号的指挥者；他们一起看着舷窗外冰冷而强烈的星光，银河在他们的身边急速旋转。  
   
*****  
五天后他离开了医院。带着一个睡着的小家伙。尼珀护士教会了他怎么用一块长布将孩子包起来放在胸前，这样他可以带着她干活；她还帮他找了一些小孩子的旧衣服，基本上是些靠带子系起来的小袍子。现在是奎因都尔的冬季，尼珀护士告诉他保暖和饮食很重要；她见过不少脆弱的小生命因为一场肺炎就宣告终结。  
   
他开始用考察弑星者基地预算的眼光，飞快的罗列着必需品，在脑海中将它们分类归档，计算出基本的费用。这里的冬天活儿不多，很多东西得计划着来。尼珀护士建议他买床便宜的旧毯子，可以将它剪开来，缝成一床小点的、厚实的毯子。配方奶粉和水必须干净可靠。这些东西要消耗掉不少他的积蓄，他可以自己俭省，只靠着最基本的开销过活。  
   
老泽拉特在门口等他，开着那辆陆地车，挡风罩已经放了下来。“瞧这个小家伙！”他说，俯下身打量着她。小家伙正在毯子里面睡成一团。  
“安静的小姑娘！她叫什么名字？”  
“她在晚上会哭得像只小猫。”他说，发现自己还没有想过她可以叫什么。  
然而老泽拉特在等着他的回答。

“埃兰娜。”他说，某个记忆瞬间闪过他的脑海——那时候他至少他还可以负担得起几杯酒。  
“你准备带她回那个铁皮屋吗？”  
他点了点头。毕竟他没有其他地方可去，那个废旧机舱是他唯一可以算作家的地方。  
老泽拉特啧了一声。“这里的冬天不好过。”  
不会比弑星者基地更冷了，赫克斯想。但是基地建筑内部还有暖气，他也还拥有那件大衣——他突然开始怀念起那件质地厚实的大衣。但是在第一个到达的星球，他就将第一秩序的标志小心的剪下来，然后用它换了一身平民的衣服。  
“我可以想办法。”他说。将孩子抱得更紧了点。  
“我在阁楼上有一个空房间。”老泽拉特说。“暖气差了点，但是还可以凑合着用。”  
赫克斯转过头，不可置信的看着他。这是一种示好？他想从自己这里拿到什么？更多的工作小时？但是老泽拉特看起来是认真的。他默默计算了一下自己手头的积蓄。“我付不出比每月一百一十个雷亚尔更多的房租了。”他僵硬的说。承认这一点让他屈辱，但是他必须说清楚。  
“等开春来了活儿，”老泽拉特点了点头，“我会从你的工资里扣掉。”  
这简直是大发善心了，赫克斯想。他并不愿意和任何人住在一起，但是老泽拉特说得对。孩子需要有暖气和流动的水源。  
_帝国需要孩子_ 。  
他的脑海中掠过这句话。孩子一直是他们的资源；征服一个又一个的星球，和帮派达成交易，首要的就是补充冲锋队员，他所负责的项目。孩子们像是原始的设备一样需要被编程启动。他也知道，第一秩序控制的星球上有不少平民，但是除了报告上的财政数据和人口信息之外，他对他们的生活——真正意义上的生活几乎一无所知。

他之前也不想知道。第一秩序给了他们保护，管理和秩序，让他们免受来自混乱和自身能力不足的危害；他们则回馈给第一秩序人力、金钱、食物和矿产。这就已经足够了。他们的孩子，据他所知，都是交由学校进行统一的教育，根据孩子们的性格和特长进行分类，类似于学院那样——这比无知要强多了。奎因都尔离第一秩序和共和国控制的地区都很遥远，他不知道这里怎么样把一个孩子养大。  
唯一可以肯定的是，充满了混乱和随意。  
   
他带着少得可怜的东西搬进了老泽拉特仓库上面的房间。几件衣服，一个背包和爆能枪；埃兰娜在他的胸前，那块背巾派上了用场。她刚刚吃饱一顿奶，正在沉睡中。尼珀护士说，第一个月的宝宝总是这样。  
   
她看起来像条肉乎乎的虫子。  
   
******  
   
老泽拉特的房间里因为长期闲置充满着木头，机油和灰尘的气息。他的伤口一直在疼，但他还是咬着牙做了基本的清洁工作。那是他在学院里学会的；在成为军官之前，学员没有任何家务机器人。他必须洗干净自己的衣服，熨烫，缝补，整理房间。而今这些技能重新派上了用场。一直到他把房间收拾干净，将埃兰娜放上小床，自己精疲力竭的躺在床垫上的时候，看着窗户外面巨大的月亮和蓝紫色的天空，他才想起来，这一切有多荒谬。七个月前他还是第一秩序的将军，甚至有一个原力使用者愿意在他的身边——他不愿意承认，但是他知道，他一直惊叹于伦强大的力量。他也曾经想过，如果他能完全让伦服从他的命令，如果他可以掌控这样的力量，他甚至可以彻底恢复银河系的秩序。而现在他只剩下身上的衬衫和眼前的这个小东西。  
   
也许他应该把这个小东西丢掉，趁她还无知无觉，这样对于他们俩都是好事。他没有父亲也生存了下来；她也应该一样。他甚至后悔给她起了名字；这样让她成为了一个人，而不是一件事物。也许他应该给她一个代号，就像那些冲锋队员一样。也许。  
也许他还有另外一个选择。  
他小心的把爆能枪从背包里拿出来；他早已经用矬刀磨掉了枪柄上的标志。至少这把枪还是他的，用他的指纹锁定；他定期检查枪支情况，给它上油，一直让它保持着良好的状态，这让他安心了不少。  
你已经完成了所有的事情。他脑海中似乎有声音说。你不再有任何用处了。这个孩子会生存下去，老泽拉特不是个坏人。不管是第一秩序还是宇宙，都已经不再需要你的存在了。没有用的、软弱的、纸片一样的孩子；继承了母亲全部的弱点。  
枪柄在他的手掌中光滑而稳定。他熟悉这把枪，就像他熟悉其他的匕首和狙击枪一样。他可以用个枕头放在脑后；如果他够小心，不会有太多血迹。这里是奎因都尔，老泽拉特不会为此惊讶的。他还有些剩余的雷亚尔。也许他可以把那块凯柏水晶留给他，他听说有些狂热的爱好者会搜集这些东西，那么它还值点钱。这里抚养一个孩子长大不会需要多少雷亚尔。她会学会修理机械，活下去——  
   
一声尖厉的哭号打断了他的思绪。他几乎惊跳起来；埃兰娜在放声大哭；这在之前还不太有过；她一直是个安静的小家伙，夜里偶尔的抽泣声音细小。  
   
“停下。”他疲惫的说，不知道她为什么还会哭。他分明已经满足了她的需求，这个无理取闹，不知感恩的小东西。也许他应该去抱她；但是他直觉那只会让她变本加厉，而且需要拥抱——哪怕是个孩子，也是软弱的标志。  
   
他的思维似乎空白了一段时间。埃兰娜的哭泣还在持续，他本能的想坐起来看一看她，但是理智及时阻止了他。这都是因为伦受诅咒的基因。一定是。而他不能鼓励她这样的行为。他疲累的思考着：逻辑很清楚，如果他去抱她，像那些劣质全息影像里展示的那样，受到鼓励的她只会更加得意。他必须让她明白，她不会因为这种哭泣得到任何的肢体接触和安慰。等她安静下来，也许他可以考虑拍拍她，甚至亲一下她的脸。  
   
他在黑暗中睁大眼睛，默默回忆起他记得的星系，列出恒星和行星的名字，以及它们的特征和矿产。不知道过了多久，埃兰娜的声音渐渐变成了呜咽，最终平静下来。  
   
*************  
生活——如果他愿意承认这是生活——还在继续。  
   
他从老泽拉特那里学会了不少东西。在忙季前，老泽拉特不时的让他去大点的市镇上补一点货；这本来是赫克斯的主意——建议老泽拉特好好盘点一下自己的仓库存货，检修机器，估摸着忙季来临的他们还要补上多少货，要为机器设备花上多少钱。老泽拉特是个精明人，但是他毕竟不是个精确的管理者，也没有财务人员。“当然没有。”老泽拉特咕哝着说，“会计在这儿会自杀的。”——似乎赫克斯给外环世界甚至银河系重塑秩序的才能，都用在了存货管理上。

开始他只做些纯粹跑腿的活儿。老泽拉特和对方在全息通信里讲好价格和型号，然后他去取货，开着那辆笨重的陆地车。渐渐的，他开始认识那些批发商们，知道不同元件的型号、价格和它们的优缺点。很多便宜货他之前都没有听说过，偶尔也会有些好货色，但是它们的价格也不便宜；他不得不在性价比中作出取舍——这对他来说是个新尝试，弑星者基地绝不会接受二流货色。他很快学会了用当地的方式和客户们讨价还价，适时对他们示好，给他们一点甜头；这条航线是固定的，有些人还会再回来，不回来的人也会给他们介绍新的客户。他熟悉了市镇的格局和分布，知道种族混杂的居住区和他们的商业区域，也弄懂了哪一家杂货店的肉和蔬菜最新鲜，买回来牛奶和干酪，而不是他习惯的标准口粮。  
   
在一趟一趟的往返中，奎因都尔迎来了春天；二楼阳台外的维瓦尔树在和风中舒展，叶子像纤巧的绿色贝壳，他开窗的时候能闻到淡淡的清香，气味熟悉得奇怪；也许人们曾经用这种树做过香料。  
格列尔教会了他怎么接受思维清除者；虽然第一口酒就差点让他的五脏六腑都挪了位——老泽拉特和格列尔都大笑起来；他们说，一杯纯的思想清除者名符其实，会让你忘记所有的烦恼。但如果不想达到那个效果，可以用维瓦尔树的嫩叶、蜂蜜、水果和冰块放在里面，当地人叫它绿雾。一打这样的酒可以让他们过一个夏天。老泽拉特还教会了他怎么用烟叶自制成烟卷；只是在学院的时候他才偶尔抽烟，更接近挑战权威而非个人癖好。但是在这里，暴雨之后某个清凉的夜晚，埃兰娜睡着后，他坐在二楼阳台的栏杆上，看着天空巨大的月亮，他的手指会不自觉的蜷起来，似乎它也本能的需要那种烟卷，粗糙但劲道很足。  
都说它会让你的寿命减少；他想，但是谁在乎呢？也许哪一天某个赏金猎人会无声无息的出现在他的面前，或者伦本人，或者是最高领袖的什么法术，直接让他的身体、大脑和心脏爆裂。和烟卷比起来，各种对他生命的威胁，要直接和严重得多了。  
   
忙季来临；飞船来来去去，给他们带来大小不同的修理任务。每天他会花十多个小时在修理上，埃兰娜用包巾放在他的胸前，或者躺在临时围栏里，吸着她的大拇指，大大的、棕色的眼睛看着他。  
   
她看起来更像是个娃娃，而不是条虫子了。  
   
他依然很少抱她，除了必要的时候。但赫克斯一直都忘不了老泽拉特第一次抱她的样子；他粗壮的手臂和手指突然变得无比柔软灵巧，熟练的将她靠在胸前。埃兰娜好奇的凝视着对方。  
   
“你应该多抱抱她。”  
   
在他们把切割机的电线重新绕回线圈的时候老泽拉特说，看起来很认真。   
   
“继续说吧。”他说，没有抬头。  
   
“你应该多抱抱她。”老泽拉特说 “我听得到她每天晚上在哭，布伦。我不知道你是怎么做的，但是小家伙在不到三个月的时候最容易这样。多抱抱她。会好起来。”  
   
群星在上。他想，这就是你们这里为什么如此混乱的原因，过多的感情用事，没有理性考量。“那样只会鼓励她。”他简短的说。“明智的行为是，惩罚她的哭泣而奖赏她的平静，这样她才能学会规则。”  
   
老泽拉特睁大了眼睛，“嘿，”他说，“听听你在说什么。你听起来就像个——”   
   
“这是让她尽快学习这个世界的方法。”   
   
“该死。你简直像是在给她编程。”老泽拉特咕哝着说。   
   
“如果能像那么简单就好了。”他说。他完全知道怎么做。他看过无数程序，提出目标，参与它们的制订，讨论优化方案，否决，否决，实验。他们是很好的士兵，知晓规则，服从规则，直到——直到FN21——  
   
“布伦？”他听到老泽拉特在叫他的名字，把他充满深灰、白色、精确和秩序的回忆中拉回来。机油和清洁剂的味道，阳光——而不是冰冷的白光——透过树叶照进仓库里。  
   
“是的？”他说。   
   
“她是个孩子，不是机器人，布伦。即使机器人也有感情，我知道。我告诉过你我有一台C890吗？因为我不肯给他的手臂上漆而罢工了两天。”   
   
“你没有说过。”赫克斯说。   
   
编程。他是不是在给埃兰娜这么做？他希望她成为什么样的人？暴风兵？他不可能给自己的女儿安排这样的命运。他们——他尊重他们，了解他们每个人的信息，尽可能减少不必要的伤亡，公平的对待他们，但是他们和埃兰娜不一样，他们只是——  
   
“看这个螺丝。”老泽拉特说。“有裂纹了，型号M379W的那个。布伦，你得把这个列在下次的购买计划里。”  
   
他的手指放在机器上，划过它的锈迹斑斑的表面。“记下来了。”他说。   
   
*****  
三个月。  
  
赫克斯在数据平板上记录着。正如老泽拉特所说，埃兰娜在三个月后渐渐停止夜晚的哭泣；他抱她多了一些。她的表情慢慢有了智慧生物的特点：笑容，眼神回应，不安分的挪动。她开始长高。二手的衣服渐渐不能穿了，她需要新的衣服。也许还有玩具。她清醒的时间越来越多，盯着天花板让她开始烦躁不安，她得有点事情做。  
   
一点模糊的记忆渐渐在他脑海中出现，和面目不清的、红头发的女性一起。那应该是他的生母；他的父亲没有和他谈起过她，但是等他有了权限进入系统后，他还是查询了自己的档案。  
   
他的生母在档案里只有一个名字。他是个私生子，他一早就知道。也许被父亲承认了，但还是个私生子。他幼时淡薄的回忆里没有父亲的身影，直到有天他突然出现；在一片混乱之中，父亲把他带到了一艘飞船上。  
   
他似乎哭闹着反抗过，不过他已经记不清楚。他开始接受父亲的“私人教育”。一条一条的规则，不许哭泣，无论什么情况；匕首和枪成了他最熟悉的玩具。但是他偶尔还记得在他床边的红发，一个微笑，一点声音。清脆的、像是金属撞击的声音。  
   
他用木头、旧金属片和布片给她做了件东西。简单的电子元件控制，能够旋转，金属片偶尔可以碰到一起，木头刻成飞船的形状，布片做成了一个娃娃。所有东西都很粗糙，他知道；但是至少她有了一个娃娃，红头发的娃娃。  
   
他听说女孩会喜欢这个。   
   
五个月。她慢慢学会了爬行；但她的初次冒险就吓到了赫克斯。半个小时前她还老老实实的呆在小床上，等他再上去的时候，她已经到了二楼阳台的窗户边，坐在那儿，向他兴奋的笑着。  
   
格列尔机灵的拿了废旧的床垫在院子里等着，老泽拉特像只激动的母鸡一样挥舞着双手。赫克斯的心都快跳到了喉咙里，但他的声音和动作依然冷静。  
“对，就是这样，埃兰娜。”他拿着那个娃娃一点点向她靠近。“在那儿等着我。”  
埃兰娜睁大眼睛看着他，对自己的处境一无所知。在他的双手碰到埃兰娜的一瞬间，他抱着她几乎滑坐到地上。“你真是个不肯安分守己的小家伙。”他喃喃的说。和你的父亲一样。他给我带来过多少麻烦。  
   
之后他把小床的围栏加高了；它看起来像个牢笼，让他觉得挺抱歉。小床从二楼放到了他们的工作间，甚至船坞上，这样他们多少可以看着她一眼。  
   
******  
秋天再次到来的时候，赫克斯开始恐慌的觉得，这里没有那么难以忍受了；他甚至囤了几瓶思维清除者，为秋冬的漫漫长夜作好准备——虽然价格不贵，但是完全不在他的预算之内。也许老泽拉特再次说中了；来到奎因都尔的人都会被裹挟到堕落和混乱之中。  
但老泽拉特开始变得心事重重，似乎有什么事情正在困扰着他；接待客户变得懒散，也不太在乎他们的活儿出得细不细。赫克斯不喜欢去管别人的事情，但这个突然的变化还是让他警觉起来。  
他特地买了瓶曼布罗西亚，打算和他好好聊聊，就像他以前在军官休息室和他的下属那样。通常他们会在两小杯酒之后开始开口；但是这儿的所有事情都不可能完全按照他的计划进行。至少四分之三瓶酒之后，老泽拉特的话匣子才打开。  
   
“半个月前。”老泽拉特说。“艾达和我通信了。”   
   
“然后？”他小心的问，预感这场对话的结果不会好了。  
   
“她和我说了有小半年。她现在在弗洛兹。希望我搬去，和她的家庭一起。他们也开了个飞船修理厂，她说做得不错。”老泽拉特在他的工作服上擦着手，像是不知道放在哪里一样。“开始我说，我没有兴趣，奎因都尔挺适合我。但是你知道，那个孩子，她一向很犟。有点不达目标不罢休的劲头。这小半年来她一直断断续续给我讲着搬去那儿的好处。她还说她想我了，该死，布伦！”  
   
他沉默的听着。   
   
“群星在上，运气好的话，我大概还有二三十年好活。我开始都没当回事。在这儿我有熟人，老朋友，生意可以够我活得下去。但是那天晚上，唉，你还记得吧？那个开始下雨的晚上。”  
   
他点了点头。“我记得。”那个晚上雨季开始来临，埃兰娜哭个不停，他不得不放弃掉所有的准则，把她抱在怀里来回走动，胡扯着一些故事——如果那有用的话。  
   
“我的膝盖痛得要命，听着埃兰娜号啕大哭，我想，好啊，今晚我是睡不着啦。结果过了一会儿，我听到你的脚步声，埃兰娜的哭声渐渐停了。你抱了她很长一段时间，对吧？我就想起了艾达小时候。像个肉团子一样抱在我的手里。她也是个急脾气的小姑娘，我给你建议的时候，相信我，我知道我在说什么。唉。那时候我就明白，我也想她啦；如果我得和她一起生活，那我得现在去帮她，在她需要我的时候。我也想她生出来的那个小家伙。”  
   
“所以你要搬走了？”赫克斯说。   
   
“还得一两个月。”老泽拉特说。“我知道这对你来说有点儿突然。但是，嘿，你也有女儿，你会明白的。”  
   
“我不确定。”他诚实的说。   
   
“将来你会的。”   
   
他想象了一下那个场景，决定不再细想。“你打算怎么处置这里？”   
   
“我打算卖掉。”老泽拉特说。“我也舍不得。想过出租给某个家伙，给自己留条后路。但是这里是奎因都尔，布伦。如果你不把一件东西牢牢的抓在你手里，过了几年，谁也不会认你这个主人了。也许哪天我回来的时候，会被我的租户——或者他指使的家伙——一枪崩掉。”  
   
“我得离开了？”他问。大概明白了事情的指向。   
   
老泽拉特摇摇头。“你是个好修理工，活儿干得好，守规矩，还能有自己的主意。如果你愿意，我会和霍格说你的价格是二十块一个小时。那家伙是个混球，但是他是目前唯一开得出好价格的人。或者……”  
   
“或者。”   
   
“那就得看你自己了，布伦。如果你想隐姓埋名一辈子——不用紧张，我不知道你是谁。但是所有来这儿的人都是为了逃离某样东西。我不知道你对埃兰娜的想法——但是这里是个小地方。如果你想一直这样下去，没有问题。但是万一她需要保姆，或者哪怕想有个伴儿，那么……”他耸了耸肩膀，“你就可能得去市镇上，稍微大一点的那种，比如，索尔塔格。”  
   
“修理东西？”   
   
“那儿需要很多技能。你受过教育，除了机械之外还懂很多其他事。你还会做航线图。群星在上，会有不少人需要这玩意。我还听说他们想办个学校。总之，”老泽拉特咕哝着说，“你可以找更多的事情，赚点儿钱，如果你没办法成天看着她，总还能找个保姆。”  
   
自我雇佣者。他几乎要歇斯底里的笑起来，带着一点恐慌。“听起来离走私犯只有一步之遥了。”  
   
“嘿。”老泽拉特说。“别看不上他们。这里是外环；不然我们的元件从哪里来？”  
   
他之前从来没有想过这个。不过他也没有想过自己还能在既定的组织和秩序之外活着，不知道目标为何。他知道有些时候，特别是多年以前，第一秩序必须靠走私犯们将禁运的金属和矿产送到他们手上，建造舰队，但是基本的元件——  
   
他想起来，伦的父亲是一名走私者。然后伦杀了他。   
   
“好好想想。”老泽拉特拍了拍他的肩膀。  
他仰起头，直接将瓶子里剩下的酒一饮而尽。“你知道，孩子，”他温和的说，“哪怕是为了今晚这瓶酒，我都要开始喜欢你了。”  
   
*********  
   
“三百五十个雷亚尔一个月。”  
   
“两百七。”  
   
他和房东讨价还价着，埃兰娜抱在他的怀里，今天她非常安静，赫克斯几乎要为了这个奖励她一份新鲜果泥。  
   
他们最终以三百一十个雷亚尔成交。他在索尔塔格上有了自己的住所；不大，但是有卧室、客厅和洗手间。他可以把客厅改成工作室，反正他也不会有什么客人。  
老泽拉特和他认识的几个信得过的批发商进行了全息通信，把布伦介绍给他们。在走之前的晚上，他给了赫克斯一些修理电子元件必要的工具，向他眨了眨眼。“这些不在我给霍格的清单上。”  
   
他知道它们。他和老泽拉特一一清点过，都是些精细的值钱工具。“谢谢你。”他有些僵硬的说。  
   
“……还有，布伦，”老泽拉特说，“我不会和任何人说起你的。”  
   
“我明白。”他说。他也明白，这不等于老泽拉特知道他是谁。否则他一定会第一时间把交给共和国，或者别的什么人。但是他还是感激于老泽拉特的好意；他给了他喘息的地方，将他送去医生那里，给了他有用的建议，帮忙照顾他的女儿。  
   
无论如何，他让他可以活下来。  
   
老泽拉特的飞船呼啸着冲向天空的时候，这个念头让他短暂的看向太阳。这样他也许可以说，他眼睛的酸痛因为太阳光太刺眼了。他生命中好的东西几乎从来没长久过；分别就像死亡一样常见，他应该早已经习惯。  
   
他去二手货市场那里添置了必要的家具，给埃兰娜买了块垫子，这样她可以坐在地上玩耍。  
她现在能说出简单的音节了。老泽拉特曾经逗过她。“来呀，”他说，“看看你的爸爸。嗨！叫爸--爸。”  
   
“布伦。”当时他条件反射式的说。“只是布伦。”他厌恶这个父亲这个叫法，“爸爸”这个词听起来又太陌生。

现在她能用模糊的发音说出“布伦”了，听起来像“布温”。“布温！”她说。“摇！”  
   
他用脚推了推她坐着的木马，没有停下手上的活。这个木马是他从旧货堆里捡回来的，漆脱得厉害，螺丝和弹簧都松脱了；他花了两天时间修好它，给它上了新的漆——即使是他也知道，黑色和灰色不会受到孩子的欢迎。他用很低的价格，在另外一个修理工那里搞了一点剩下来的漆，于是它变成了蓝色，还有着黄色的鬃毛。在她一岁生日那天，他把小马送给了她。  
   
埃兰娜的表情让他的心脏几乎都漏跳了一拍。“布温！”她的眼睛奇迹般的睁大了，“噗噜！”  
   
他以为她在说“蓝色”，但是后来的事情表明，这只不过是她高兴时候发出的声音。  
   
他不知道自己真正的生日是哪一天；离开生母的时候他还在太小，老赫克斯只是粗粗估算了一下他的出生年月，在档案里填写了日期。他也从来没有真的在意过。学院毕业的那一年，老赫克斯送过他一件生日礼物；一把锋利的振波刀。它早已随着弑星者基地化为灰烬。之后再也没人在生日的时候送过他礼物。  
   
埃兰娜，他想，至少在这一点上比自己幸运。她的头发更接近伦的黑色。她五官的轮廓渐渐显现出来，在他的眼光来看，虽然算不上精致，但是有她特别的可爱。她的性格挺倔，不成功的时候会把手里的东西丢出去，大发雷霆。这个时候他会等着，等着她哭闹完，然后耐心的指引她，像指引没有经验的学员那样，直到她能够把她的事情完成——哪怕只是将两个部件拼到一起。她的玩具就是他平常用来修理的东西；也许她很快就能帮上忙，赫克斯想。  
   
他渐渐有了稳定的客户。他通常只接那些需要精细修理的电子器械，那不是普通的技修工能搞定的活儿；需要了解电子布路图和电磁学，甚至基本的编程。他知道怎么开出合理又有竞争力的价格，把工作安排得井井有条，也会给出好的建议。这里很多修理工都会胡扯，他们说，很乐意找到一个像他这样的人。偶尔会有人找他做航线图；尽管他的数据库已经有一年多没有更新，但还是比这个偏远星球能找得到的像样得多。他精心计算着挣到的每一个雷亚尔，在合适的时候将一部分换成了贵重金属，藏在床底地板下的一个暗格里。  
   
等他再攒了一些钱的时候，他打听到了有个可靠的女人，可以帮人家临时看一下小孩。他去找了她，一个穿着朴素整洁的中年人类女性，发髻纹丝不乱，带着一点科瑞利亚口音——他本能的好奇为什么她会来到这里；但是这儿是奎因都尔，每个人都有想逃离的过去。  
   
他每周会请她照料埃兰娜三次。总有些事情需要处理：去市集购买食物和日用品，或者补上缺少的元件。有些在当地可以解决，有些得提前订货。有时候他会给经常打交道的店主们带点酒，他们的人脉更广，会给他介绍一些潜在的客户。  
这次他和往常一样，去常去的杂货店采购一些生活必需品；肉类，面包，干酪和蔬菜。那是个阴雨连绵的周末下午，店里人不会太多，这也是赫克斯选择前往的理由。店主向他推荐了一些打折的蓝牛奶。他估算着它们的保质期，觉得他和埃兰娜应该能在到期前喝完它们。  
昏暗的角落里还有一位顾客，无所事事的晃荡着，大概只是为了避雨。一开始他没有引起赫克斯的注意，直到对方结账的时候，他看见了他在光线下的脸。一个人类男性。深棕色皮肤，短头发，大约三十岁或者更年轻一些。不知道为什么，他的侧面，五官——让赫克斯有奇怪的熟悉感。  
  
“那是谁？”在对方结账过后赫克斯问。“看起来不像本地人。”他谨慎的问。  
  
黄色皮肤的店主哼了一声，两只手臂将牛奶和肉干扔到袋子里，第三只手臂熟练的摁着计算器。他自称是个人类和萨里斯坦人的混血，但是天知道他的祖先混合了多少种族的血统。“他不是我的老主顾。但是我以前看见过他。不算个白袖子。”  
  
白袖子——这是这里对新来者的称呼，大概是因为他们总是想保持基本的整洁。至少，赫克斯想，他应该不是位赏金猎人。

但这个人还是引起了他的警觉。有足足一个星期他没有出门，到城市的另一边的杂货店采购日用品，直到他不得不去相熟的批发商那里补货。他需要一些特殊的电子元件，那里还能开出公道的价格。他顺手带了瓶自己做的绿雾；对方有几次没有收任何预订费用，这一点他还挺感激。

出发前他仔细在镜子里看了看自己；他他穿了件带风帽的棕色过膝长外衣，看起来完全是个当地人了——这也让他觉得安全。他的头发长到了肩膀，他一直小心的将它染成棕色。

“布伦！”深绿色皮肤的店主和他打着招呼。一个叫苏伊的半比斯人，身材矮小，眼睛几乎要占到脸的四分之一。作为一个拥有一半比斯血统的人来说，苏伊很觉得他有义务为自己的智商自豪，也声称对技术很有兴趣；但是对于为什么没有像同胞们一样成为科学家、教授或者音乐家，而只是在一个偏远的外环星球上开着一个器材商店，他一直讳莫如深。不管如何，他认为布伦是个聪明人，也挺愿意和他聊天。  
   
赫克斯径直走过去，把威士忌放到柜台上，没有放下自己的兜帽。“一点谢意。”  
   
对方大大的黑色眼睛眯了起来。“瞧啊，瞧啊。”他欢快的说，“为什么人类不都像你这样？”

“大概因为我属于比较高端的那种？”赫克斯说。他已经越来越习惯和这些非人类种族打交道了：有些语言和交流习惯是不分种族的。“最近有人类惹到你了？”

“有点儿。”苏伊打开瓶盖，深深的吸了一口，长舌头满意的舔着嘴唇。“我喜欢它，和我的肤色很相配。嗨！”  
他们抬起头，门打开了；一位顾客走了进来。

“说到人类，人类就到。”苏伊诅咒了一声。“乔，我希望你把那批货的钱带来了。你拖欠它们有三个月了。”  
   
“得了吧，苏伊；只有两个月零十天。”那个被称为乔的人反唇相讥。赫克斯看着他；棕色皮肤，短头发。他认出来了，这就是那天在杂货店里的人。  
   
他的心脏跳得更快了。“抱歉，苏伊。”他尽量平静的说，把风帽拉得紧了些，“有点活儿在等着我，不能和你一起喝一杯了。你可以帮我把元件准备好。”  
苏伊咕哝了一声，尖尖的手指指向乔。“你。”他说，“在这儿等着。否则别想在我这儿再赊到任何一个元件。”他的长尾巴消失在柜台后的货仓里。  
赫克斯沉默的等着他。他几乎可以感受到乔也在狐疑的打量着他。“嗨。”乔说。“新来的。”  
“你怎么知道。”赫克斯说，没有抬起头。

对方耸了耸肩。“我在这儿五六年了。”他说。“这儿人类可不怎么多。”  
“管好你自己的事。”赫克斯斩截的说。对方的眼睛突然睁大了。  
苏伊咳嗽了一声，拿着他需要的元件，从货仓里钻出来。“乔，”他威胁的说，“我们得谈一谈。”  
乔举起手。“五百六十个雷亚尔。”他说。“再给我十天时间，那个该死的巴拉贝尔人一给我货款，我就把它给你送过来。”

没再管他们的对话，赫克斯拉开门走了出去。他特意选了条与家相反的路，再转过几条街巷。离他去接上埃兰娜的时候还有半个小时，他应该回去了，但是他不能冒这个险。  
乔。他在记忆中搜索着可能叫这个名字的人，和他的长相，但是没有办法对上号。  
   
他没有带上爆能枪；那个太显眼了，但是他有一把匕首，如果对方离得够近的话，总还可以派上用场。  
   
他漫无目的的转着。不能确定他是不是需要回去。那个叫乔的人。他想，他的脸。资料库里的影像在他的脑海里掠过——  
   
他转过身。乔站在他的面前十尺不到的地方。  
   
“将军。”乔说。  
   
   
   
  



	7. 乔，以及其他人

乔，以及其他人

棕色皮肤，短发，黑色眼睛，额头上有一道疤痕。  
赫克斯想起来了这个人的脸，在脑海里掠过的一堆资料和影像当中。根据卡普兰上尉的报告，这个冲锋队员是在一次地面行动中失踪的。现在看来他只是潜逃了。  
“JH4271。”他厌恶的吐出这个代号，“你在这里做什么？”  
他向对方走近了几步。如果对方有远程武器的话，至少他还可以尽量近身搏斗。

乔——JH4271——谨慎而紧张的看着他。乔的手放在兜里，不用说，那里有一把泰瑟枪或者振动刀之类的东西；然后他说，“也许我该问你同样的问题？”

哦。他的脑海里飞快的盘算着对方各种身份的可能性。乔在这儿住了有几年，不会是赏金猎人；或许他是抵抗军的间谍，但抵抗军不会把他们有限的人力浪费在这个偏远星球上。也许是个逃兵，懦夫。乔会去举报他吗？那样也许会引来别人对他自己身份的怀疑。他也许能联系上各个势力的线人，但是在官方纪录里他们都已经死了。第一秩序或许还关心他们到底死了没有——但乔不会傻到自投罗网。我也许可以杀了他，他想，但是不能保证没有目击者；这是个小地方，总归会惹来麻烦。  
选择不多了，他希望乔也能够明白这一点。

“你知道我是谁。“他说，注意着对方的每个细微的举动。“也知道我能做什么。就算是现在这样，如果我愿意，你根本看不到明天早上的太阳。”  
他看到对方咽了口口水。服从和恐惧是暴风兵们自小就烙在思想上的印记，即使在这个边远的星球上，即使隔着几个年头，乔还是怕他——这几乎是种本能。“你也许打算举报我。但这儿离哪方势力都很远，消息需要时间。如果我听到一点风声，我保证，”他说，声音冷淡而漫不经心。“你会失去所有的东西；到时候你会哀求我早点让你死掉。“

乔整个人都绷得像根拉紧的弓弦。

“所以，”他补充说，“我有个建议。我们都认错了人。我的名字是布伦，你是乔。我们再见面时会像认识的人一样打个招呼；仅此而已。当然我希望见面越少越好。”

“你是说，”乔谨慎的问，“你现在和第一秩序……没有关系？”

“你可以这么认为。“他说。我几乎和这个逃兵一样了。

乔的眼神满是怀疑。“有什么保证？“

“我现在还没有杀了你。“他说，”这已经是很好的保证。“

乔向地下啐了一口——这里的人们遇到不吉利事情的时候都会这么做。“我不相信你。“

“我们都没有什么荣誉可言，走私犯。“他说，忽然觉得这种对话无聊而倦乏。“我现在修理飞船，仪器，如果你要去别的星球，我也许还可以给你做航线图——当然你得给我钱。去苏伊那里打听一下。你会知道的。”

“我听说了一点你的事。”乔生硬的说。“苏伊还挺信任你。这个老家伙。他都不肯给我赊账。”

即使在地狱里，魔鬼也有他们各自的位置。“也许你应该少喝点酒。”

“混球。”乔咕哝着，抬着看着他。“我还有点事情要办。你，”他说，“我也希望这是我们最后一次见面，将军。”

他讽刺的举手致意。那是个抵抗军的手势，赫克斯想，但是我手头已经没有行刑队了。

这点风波让他迟到了快半个小时；当他终于到吉拉特夫人那里的时候，太阳已经落到了地平线上。  
“你迟到了。”吉拉特夫人责备的说，回过头叫埃兰娜从房间里出来，让埃兰娜和其他的孩子告别。  
“我会为额外的时间付钱的。”他拉住埃兰娜的手。  
他并不放心别人来照看埃兰娜，但是他需要时间去办事，埃兰娜也需要有些伙伴。她一直到两岁才学会蹦出一些短句子，听别人说这是因为他和她对话太少的缘故。而他不知道和一个两岁的孩子到底有什么可讲的。但是来到吉拉特夫人这里后，她确实有所进步，学会了更长、更复杂的表达方式，她甚至学会了说“我很沮丧”、“我很困惑”，这让他吓了一跳。

有那么几次，她曾经想要赫克斯抱着她，但是都被赫克斯拒绝了。“别变得软弱。”他对她说。在她学会养活自己之前，他可能就会死掉；太脆弱的孩子没办法在这个世界上存活下去。那之后，下雨，下雪，再远的路，她都默默的拉着他的手走在石头路上，穿着他人市场上买来的二手、甚至三手的鞋子，旧一些不要紧，关键是合脚；这是他从训练和战场上学来的，一双不适合的靴子也许会让人死掉。等她再大一些，他会教她其他生存所必需的东西。

日子一天一天过去。他慢慢从苏伊、以及其他人那里打探着乔的信息：大概四年前他来到这里，在码头做点杂活，认识不少走私犯；后来他有了辆自己的陆地货车，经常帮人拉点货，也倒卖点东西，经常在一家叫黑苔的酒吧里厮混。他不是赫克斯愿意打交道的人，但是至少目前他还不是个威胁。  
他想，也许还有不少JH4271这样的人存在，他们只是在官方纪录中死去了；而实际上，他们在散落银河的各个星系里。逃兵变成了走私犯，维修工，商人，或者其他什么身份。

**************  
半年过去。然后是一年。房间里的电子日历显示着时间的流逝。他一直谨慎的观察着周围，留心有没有带着共和国或者第一秩序气息的人出现。但是这么久以来，索德伯格还是和他刚来的时候一样，混乱又与宇宙中心隔绝。  
偶尔他能听到核心世界的消息；共和国正在从霍斯尼亚的打击中慢慢恢复，他们有的是人力和资源。第一秩序似乎进入了军事沉默，至少没有听说他们采取大规模的行动。当然还有其他的将军，他知道。他从来没有相信过自己不可取代，但也许失去他确实是重创；这让他居然有了隐隐的自豪。

他想起伦的次数在变少。也许是因为每一次想起来的时候，他都强迫自己用别的事情把思绪岔开。有时候是手头要修理的东西，有时候是要给埃兰娜准备的东西，有时候……是他之前有过短暂关系的人；那时他还是个上尉，少校，或者上校。有类似倾向的人总是能够迅速发现彼此——他知道自己不讨一般人喜欢，但是过一两年，总会有什么人对他感兴趣。“管好你自己的欲望。”在他还是个上尉的时候，老布伦道尔这么说过。当时他刚因为某起不当事件被管教了一顿；“至少别给自己惹来麻烦。”

“否则就会像你当时那样？”他鲁莽的说。大胆反抗带来的快乐只持续了一秒钟——一秒钟之后他挨了重重一记耳光，他的耳朵轰鸣着，血顺着嘴角流下来。那一巴掌差点毁了他的听力；他不得不为此动了个小小的手术。

那次事故之后他小心得多了。他谨慎的选择着对象，从不和低阶的年轻人发生关系，也不和有权约束自己的人牵扯不清。只有一次例外；一名准将。对方的支持当时对赫克斯来说太重要了——老布伦道尔刚刚死去，他的地位变得微妙不定；因此对方有所暗示时，他立刻抓住了宝贵的机会。那是次合作愉快的互惠；准将得到了年轻、高傲的红发少校（他一直记得对方对他发色和眼睛的赞美），而他则得到了晋升的机会，以及一些当时他还不知道的秘辛。至于对方的一些怪癖——他可以接受，而且毕竟没有出过大问题。一切东西都有代价，只看你能不能出得起那个价码。

但有些事情他只能想着伦。在某些午后，事务已经处理完毕，又还没有到接埃兰娜的时间，他会难得的躺在窄小的床上休息，想着伦——即是自制力如他也不可能免于欲望的侵袭。他脑海里全部是伦的身影；伦的双手，身体和气息，似乎伦从来不曾离开过。释放的一瞬间他咬紧了自己的嘴唇；他尝到了自己鲜血的滋味，和伦的名字在他舌尖上的滋味一样，明亮又苦涩。

然后他收拾干净所有的事物，换好衣服，去接埃兰娜回来。他的坠落比老布兰道尔预计的更狠，他想，但与父亲（他恨这个词）相比，至少他得到了更好的东西：一个小小的、将来也许会爱着自己的女儿。

埃兰娜。她大概继承了他瘦削的基因，婴儿肥渐渐从她的脸颊上褪去；她的个子比起其他孩子来不算矮，小小的双腿开始变得细长。她说的话并不多，但令他欣慰的是，就她的年龄而言，她的表达简洁而准确。她的眼睛——也许是她最像伦的地方——是黑色的，安静而明亮，似乎随时都在留心观察四周。赫克斯的维修工具成了她的玩具；她把它们分门别类的摆放整齐又打乱。也许再大一些，她能做他的帮手。

等埃兰娜再大一点，赫克斯想，她需要有自己的房间。他得换一个有两间卧室的房子，这需要更多的……钱。他默默的计算着自己的积蓄；两三千个雷亚尔；他把它们的一大部分换成了贵金属，藏在他自己做出来的暗格里。他的维修生意不算坏，不少老客户会介绍别人来这里，因为他没有其他维修工的那些坏习气：拖延，酗酒，或者漫天要价。

入冬的一个午后，埃兰娜在她的小床上睡着了；他刚结束一份修理的活，将东西收拾好，给自己煮了杯香料酒——经常光顾的摊贩会给他一些剥下来的橙子皮和碎肉桂，加上劣质的就能倒腾出这玩意，至少是杯热饮。两口，三口；热乎乎的酒精温暖着他的喉咙和胃，他的头脑空白了那么一小会，直到监控的红灯亮起来。

有客户来了。他站起来，手里还拿着杯子；监控里出现了一张他意想不到的脸。

“你来这里干什么。”他通过电子录音设备说。

JH4271——乔扬起手。“我需要一份航线图。”他不情愿的说，“他们都说你能做。”

他犹豫了两三秒。这会是个陷阱吗？他仔细看着乔，如果对方带了什么贴身的武器，他也没办法从监控里看出来。

“目的地？”

“耶勒西亚。”乔说。“你要收多少？”

耶勒西亚。 “五百个雷亚尔。”他说。

“三百个。”对方说，搓着手，赫克斯看到他呼出的白气。“是说，布伦，我们必须得隔着一道门谈生意吗？至少给我杯热的东西？”

五百个雷亚尔。他想，这相当于他十天的收入——“等一下。“他说，打开了门上的电子锁。

乔带着一股寒风进来；房间里的暖气没有开得很足，但还是比外面暖和太多。赫克斯看着他脱下外套；里面是贴身的衣服，他绝不会相信对方没有武器，但至少没有爆能枪。

乔的眼睛四下打量着。“地方不错。“他咕哝着说。

其实这是个小屋子。但是赫克斯有点骄傲的想，至少他收拾得很整洁。出于礼貌起见，他给对方倒了一杯香料酒。

“现在我们来谈一谈吧。“  
“耶勒西亚不算太远。“乔说，“三百八十个。”

赫克斯略微考虑了一下。他之前曾经做过一份去邻近星系的图，对他来说这不是太难的活儿，只要五到六个小时的时间。“什么时候需要？”

“三天之内。”

“那我需要再收三十个雷亚尔。”  
乔棕色的眼睛看着他。“好吧。”他说。“成交。”

“布伦？”埃兰娜忽然开始叫他的名字。“你在吗？”

“埃兰娜，待在你自己房间里。”他简洁的说。“你的娃娃在床边。”

埃兰娜几乎快抽泣起来了。“不，”她说，“我想喝牛奶。很饿。”

他诅咒了一声，想起来她中午吃得很少。“好吧，我去热牛奶。”他说。

太迟了。埃兰娜已经站在了房间门口，揉着她的眼睛，棕色头发缠成一团——看起来真是糟糕极了，赫克斯想。为了方便，他一直把她的头发剪得很短，但是显然她继承了伦那一头乱蓬蓬的头发。

他去厨房拿出牛奶，倒进杯子里，用电炉加热。他知道乔在打量着她，打量着他们俩。  
“你好啊。”他听到乔说。

埃兰娜没有做声，警惕的看着他。要是换成自己，赫克斯想，他会因为这种缺乏礼仪的行为狠挨一顿揍；好在奎因都尔不是个讲究礼貌的星球。

他把牛奶从电炉上拿下来，倒在杯子里，拿给她，和一盒他自己刻出来的、大大小小的木头人偶一起。埃兰娜坐在床上，念叨着他们的名字，把他们按部就班的排成几排，“吉拉特夫人让你们坐好。”她说。“保持安静！”

他回到客厅，将门半掩着。

“你得先付两百个雷亚尔。取航线图的时候付剩下的。”

“我可以先给你两百五十个。”乔说。“但剩下的要等到我从耶勒西亚回来才能给。我去那里进批货，到时候至少我可以拿部件抵给你 。”

他计算了一下得失；两百五十个雷亚尔。即使他没有收回余款，这个数字也勉强值了。毕竟他需要这些钱。“好吧。”他阴郁的说。“记得我说的话。”

“是的是的。我记得，将军。”

他给了乔几乎可以杀人的一瞥，满意的看到对方瑟缩了一下。埃兰娜欢快的声音从房间里传出来。“土豆！”她说，“四个土豆。给你。多少钱？半个雷亚尔。”  
“是真的？”乔说，“之前我听他们说过你有个女儿。”

他不置可否的笑了一声。“三百个雷亚尔可不够打探信息。”

“好吧，”乔说，“我只是想……操，我只是想随便找个话题。”

“没有什么可聊的。”他说，“预付款给我。三天后到我这里来拿航线图。两周内如果我见不到余款，我会找到你的。”

**************  
他如期把航线图交给了乔；之后又过去了一个多月。前三个星期里没有一点乔的消息——他去了苏伊那里，甚至去了黑苔酒吧打听他的消息；一无所获。直到两天前，他才从杂货店主那里听说乔可能回来了。“但是他看起来两手空空。”店主补充说。“他只拿了面包和很少一点肉。连萨拉列酒都没有拿一瓶。”

这不是他希望看到的结果。他又给了乔两天时间——他已经弄到了乔的私人通讯方式，如果他还躲着他的话，他一定会找上门去。即使弄不到钱，他也不能显得过分宽容。

那是个阳光惨淡的午后——这一个星期以来他的工作也像天气一样惨淡。航行的淡季来临，中转的飞船和乘客越来越少。偏偏冬季总是最让人难熬；暖气，热水，甚至食物的价格都比平时更贵。他已经削减了自己的食物开支——早餐和晚餐只要简单的面包和白水就够了。他小心计算着埃兰娜需要的食物：牛奶和肉得留给她，还有更加昂贵的水果和蔬菜。只有在她不愿意吃的时候，他才会吃掉她余下的那一份。

当铃声响起来的时候，他几乎抑制不住自己的惊喜。屏幕上显示出两个人：一名人类男性，还有一个看起来像是巴拉贝尔人；两个都穿着奎因都尔当地的服饰。人类男性手里还抱着一个孩子，小家伙的头靠在他肩膀上，也许睡着了。  
“布伦？”人类男性仰起头来看着摄像头。“他们是这么叫你的，说你可以提供航线图。”

又一批被介绍来的客户。他站起身，“是的。”他说。“你们要去哪里？”

“外环的另一边。德拉尔特。”对方说。

还好数据库能够覆盖那里。“一千两百个雷亚尔。”他说，大胆开了个价。“三天。”

对方犹豫了一下，“我们可以给全部。“他举起手，赫克斯看到了他手里的钱袋。”但是要快。两天之内。我们需要回家。”

这个他能办到。一千两百个雷亚尔不是小数字，如果再来这样几单活儿，他也许可以早点弄到一套两个卧室的房子。“好吧。”他说，打开房门，“我们可以来谈一谈——”

人类男性甩开了手里的孩子，猛的抓住了他的肩膀，将他向后推去。他本能的拧住了对方的手腕，但是半巴拉贝尔人迅速行动了；他听到了震波刀熟悉的嗡嗡声。那个丢在墙角的孩子——他的眼角余光瞥到它：一个包着兜帽的人偶。  
他尽力踢向对方的膝盖，听到了骨头的一声闷响。对方诅咒了一声，手臂松开了一些；他向另一侧转身，想努力避开震波刀的刀刃；但半巴拉贝尔人充满恶意的、兴奋的眼睛和肩膀上的凉意告诉他，他并没成功。

疼痛在一秒钟后袭来；温热的血从他的肩膀上渗出来，他大口喘着气。埃兰娜，他想，别出来，别发出声音——

对方用力的将他推到墙上，震波刀抵着他的喉咙。“钱。”对方简洁的说。“还有该死的数据库。”

“好。”他说，尽量让声音平静下来。“客厅抽屉里有四百个雷亚尔。只有这么多。”

半巴拉贝尔人在抽届里翻找着，显然对收获不太满意。“数据库？”对方又问，震波刀在他肩膀的伤口上颤动。

他疼得一阵恶心，但更深的恐惧从他的心底泛起来。数据系统里还有不少第一秩序的印迹，如果他们发现了——“我也是从别人那里拿来的数据，”他说，“我没有自己的——”

腹部的一记重击让他弯下腰去。他尽量控制住自己的咳嗽和喘息。“我确实是从别人那里——”

“布伦……？”埃兰娜迷迷糊糊的声音从房间里传出来，带着哭腔，“布伦？”

半巴拉贝尔人的眼睛都亮了起来，用他的长舌头舔着嘴唇。“哦，”他说，走进房间。赫克斯用力想推开对方的手臂，但对方的震波刀立刻抵上了他的喉咙。“再动一下，”他愉快的说，“你可爱的小脖子可就保不住啦。”

埃兰娜的哭腔变成了紧张的尖叫；半巴拉贝尔人把她从房间里拖了出来。“人类女孩。”他咂着嘴说。“三岁。值多少钱？”

“她看起来挺健康。”人类脸上的笑意更深了。“卖给第一秩序的话，至少一千个信用点。”

“放开她。“赫克斯说，心脏都快从胸腔里跳了出来。“放开她，你们这些渣滓——”

“我们还要在他身上花时间吗？”半巴拉贝尔人问。

人类男性摇了摇头。“女孩足够了。”他努努嘴，“你来杀了他。我讨厌衣服上沾上血迹。”

“好吧。”半巴拉贝尔人举起了手里的小型爆能枪，黄色的眼睛多少有些同情的看着赫克斯。“第一秩序会照顾她的。”他咧了咧嘴，露出一个病态的笑容。“至少他们是这么和我说的，算是个安慰，嗯？”

他长长的爪子扣下了扳机。

埃兰娜长声尖叫起来，凄厉得像要在他们的脑海中炸开。所有人的眼睛都睁大了；光束——爆能枪射出来的光束——在离赫克斯只有半尺的地方停住了；在空气中嗡嗡作响，但是不再前进一分。

“天啊。”赫克斯听到半巴拉贝尔人说，但他的行动比他们更快；在对方来得及反应过来之前，他再次踢中了对方的膝盖，满意的听到了对方的哀号；他没有受伤的手臂拧住了对方的手腕，震波刀在他的手上划开了一道口子，但是他扭转了刀刃的方向；

“埃兰娜！”他咆哮起来，“将光束调头！”

埃兰娜大大的、惊惧的眼睛看向了半巴拉贝尔人；光束以比来时更快的速度折返，射穿了他的胸口；他像袋烂土豆一样扑倒在地上。人类男性怒吼着向埃兰娜扑过去，但背后的一击让他扑倒了；赫克斯一直藏在靴筒里的匕首准确刺进了他的肋骨间。

“退后。”他对埃兰娜说，人类男性还在抽搐。赫克斯捡起落在地上的爆能枪，击中了对方的后脑。一秒钟之后，他对半巴拉贝尔人的后脑又补了一枪；血和脑浆溅了一地。

埃兰娜呆呆的站在两具尸体中间，拖鞋和睡裙上溅满了血点和脑组织的碎片。赫克斯想去抱起她，但肩膀实在没有力气。“来。”他说。  
她像个机器娃娃一样跟着他，顺从的来到房间里。他关上爆能枪的保险，把枪放到桌子上，然后试着活动了一下左肩。剧痛顿时让他眼前发黑；震波刀造成的伤口一向很麻烦，深且不规则。但他的手臂和手指还能活动，大概没有伤到重要的韧带和神经。他找到条干净毛巾按住了伤口，从箱子里翻出急救包，取出里面的绷带，勉强用牙齿和左手包住了肩膀。

他靠着墙壁坐在地上，喝了几口水，等着失血和肾上腺素消失带来的第一阵眩晕。埃兰娜小心的向他蹭过来；她的眼睛睁得大大的，嘴角撇动，像是要哭又不知道怎么去哭。他将埃兰娜拉到自己的怀里，小心的避开自己的肩膀上的血迹。埃兰娜在他怀里瑟瑟发抖。她没有哭，他想，好样的姑娘。即使是自己，也没有在三岁的时候杀掉一个人。更不用说是用悬停的光束。  
悬停的光束。群星啊。  
她到底还是继承了伦最重要的血统——这个想法让他呼吸都困难起来。他没法教导她，甚至只能祈祷她别经常显露出来这样的能力。一个原力敏感者，伦说过会有这样的人，他们只能感受到原力，却不能使用它。他是不是要给她重复这样的谎言？  
这些事可以以后再考虑；现在他必须清理伤口，消毒，重新包扎，还有更麻烦的：处理尸体。这些事情都不是埃兰娜能够帮得上忙的；他必须得有个帮手。没有时间再犹豫不决了。

他颤抖着打开了JH4271的私人通讯线路。一声，两声，快接通，这个逃兵，叛徒——  
“乔。”他说。  
JH4271 的声音像是吞了一把柠檬。“如果是那笔钱，”说，“再给我一个月，我向你保证——”  
“我可以把那笔钱一笔勾销。”他迅速的说。“再给你两百个雷亚尔。但是有件事情需要你帮个忙。”

对方沉默了一下。“什么事？”  
“有两个人想找我麻烦。”他说。“我已经处理好了，但是有些后续的事情……我需要个人帮忙。”  
对方沉默了一下。“哦。”他说。“三百个雷亚尔。”  
“两百六十。”他说。“加上一把震波刀。“  
乔犹豫了一下。“带上陆地车？“  
“陆地车和急救包。”他说。

**************

“这真是一团糟。”乔说，“一团糟。”他咕哝着，拆掉被鲜血染红的绷带，剪开他的衣服。“震波刀？”  
赫克斯点了点头。  
“震波刀总是很麻烦。”乔给他用水冲洗完伤口，再把消毒液从瓶子里倒出来，擦在伤口上。他咬紧了牙齿，等着烧灼般的疼痛过去。  
“我只能给你做简单的包扎和缝合。”乔说，“最好得有巴克塔液绷带。”  
这个他也知道。但该死的巴克塔液绷带可不便宜，谁也不会把它放在自己的急救包里。“暂时这样就够了。”  
乔的动作比他想像中要好一些。他们给暴风兵提供过基本的急救训练，但毕竟和专业的医疗训练没法比；能把伤口缝合起来，他已经很意外了。  
“我之前在医疗翼干过清洁工作。”乔说。“看过不少次。如果这让你放心点的话。”  
他转过头，乔给了他一块毛巾，实在疼的时候可以咬着。他对疼痛并不陌生，但他上一次在战场上受伤已经有七八年前的事了。他都快忘记了粗陋的医疗是怎么回事。  
“这些人。”他喘息着说，希望用别的话题分散自己的注意力。“你认识他们吗？”  
乔短暂的瞥向两具尸体。“不认识。”他说，“但是看那个人类的后颈。那里有瓜迪亚死亡帮的标志。”

哦，他想。他知道情报部门在和他们打交道，也知道会有不太光彩的交易。但那是为了第一秩序宏大的目标，他之前能接受这个。  
“我听说过。”乔说，手里的线扯了一下他的伤口，赫克斯忍不住抽了一口冷气。乔并没有一丝歉意。“这帮人会在偏远星球拐走小孩。可以给第一秩序卖个好价钱。”

“你不是……拐骗来的。”他说，失血开始让他打冷颤。“我看过你的文件。你是孤儿；收养你的人签署了授权文件。”  
“真的吗。”乔看了他一眼。“你真的相信那些文件？”  
他忽然说不出话来了。他看过不少暴风兵出身的文件，至少在表面上看起来都有合格的手续。即使是被他们征服的星球的战利品，他们也需要点像样的文件。乔短促的笑起来。  
“当然。”他说，“如果他们今天得手的话，埃兰娜也会是孤儿。手续齐全。”  
“你是在怨恨？JH4271？”  
“你觉得呢？将军？”  
“至少第一秩序让你活下去。”  
“那根本不是人的生活。”乔说，“我想你比任何人都清楚。”  
“所以什么才是人的生活？像现在这样？”他说，短促的笑了一声，“这个兔子洞？为了下个月的房租竭尽全力？”  
“兔子洞和歼星舰。听起来是个很容易的选择，但毕竟你也没有回去，不是吗？”乔给他的伤口打了一个结，麻利的剪掉余下的线头。“至少你还可以让你的女儿过上这种……幸福生活，哦，我都快忘记了；你可是拒绝了呢，为此还杀了两个人。“  
迟早有一天他会把这个家伙的舌头割下来。但不是现在。

“好了。”JH4271咕哝着说。把手里的线放下来。“我们要把这两个家伙扔到什么地方？”  
“你比我更熟悉这儿。”赫克斯说。“河，沼泽，都可以。”  
乔点了点头。“离这儿四十分钟车程的地方有个沼泽。烂泥坑。不会有人怀念他们的。”他指了指睡着的埃兰娜。“她要怎么办？”  
他已经想好了。“我带着她去。”他不能把她一个人放在这儿，只有满地的血迹和她作伴。  
“带着她去抛尸。这种教养方式还真适合你，将军。”  
如果他能够精准控制暴风兵训练流程，他一定会将讽刺能力从他们的语言发育中去掉。“走吧。”他说。

*******

幸运的是，外面天色灰暗；冬天偏旁的街头完全没什么人。在路上的时候，埃兰娜终于在他怀里睡着了。出发前他给她换下了那件沾满血迹的睡袍，穿上她的毛衣和外套，用小毯子把她包得紧紧的。他还可以用一只手抱着她——这不是他受伤最重的一次，他想，但是埃兰娜在他怀里无比沉重。

大半个小时后他们到了沼泽。他把埃兰娜小心翼翼的放下来，把那两具用床单裹着的尸体和乔一起，拖到了沼泽边上；乔还额外加了两块石头，看着冒着气泡的泥坑慢慢的吞噬掉他们的尸体；他们已经拿掉了死者身上看起来值点钱的东西。乔拿走了那把震动刀，说是黑市上可以卖到四十个雷亚尔。

等他终于回到家的时候，已经是深夜了。埃兰娜一直睡得很沉；他有点担心的试了试她的呼吸，似乎有些嘶嘶作响的声音，听起来不是什么好兆头。  
也许是他想多了，他想。他很小心的把埃兰娜放在她的小床上。他还得花点时间把房间的地板和墙壁上的血迹清除掉。小地毯是他从二手市场弄来的，本来就是灰色，吸了血之后倒不是非常明显——但是也必须扔掉了。他用刀子小心的刮着墙上已经干掉的血迹；他可以搞一点装饰物遮住刮痕，不会有人注意到的。  
他肩膀上的伤口还是疼得厉害。他已经吞下了两片止痛片，但效力和他之前用的那种不能比。唯一的安慰是伤口不怎么流血了。乔曾经建议他去找个医生——他声称之前认识些黑市的医生，但是被赫克斯拒绝了。他受过伤，知道怎么样处理伤口和慢慢恢复。他不想在这个时候惹上不必要的麻烦，或者花太多的钱。

等他处理完这些事，他才慢慢的用一只手将外套脱掉，回到卧室。埃兰娜甚至都没有翻身，还保持着当初她被放在床上的姿势。但是他能明显听到她的呼吸声，接近喘息。

他把手放在她小小的额头上；热得烫手。

这不是她第一次发烧了。之前几次都不算严重，一点退烧药和温水就可以让她慢慢恢复过来。第一次的时候他彻夜守着她，生怕有一点差错；后来他渐渐有了经验，知道可以在什么时候稍微闭上眼睛休息一阵。希望这次也是一样。他用温热的毛巾一点点的擦着她小小的身体。埃兰娜略微动了动，不知道是因为舒适了点，还是因为毛巾太冷。

他一直守着她，直到她迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛。她的额头还是热得很；他从柜子里拿出来一小瓶退烧药，趁着她还清醒的时候，给她喂了一小勺。过了一会儿她的额头和身体上沁出汗水，药开始起作用了。  
他在她身边闭上了眼睛。他必须休息一会；明天是更加漫长的一天。 

不知道过了多久——半个小时，或者一个小时——埃兰娜的小床开始吱嘎作响；他转过头，尽管一片黑暗，他也能看到她的四肢不自然的扭曲着。  
“埃兰娜。”他说，打开床头灯。埃兰娜对灯光毫无反应，突然间她小小的身体开始抽搐，眼睛上翻。  
他的心脏几乎跳到了喉咙里。“嘘，嘘，”他说，似乎这样她就可以好一点一样。他的手指放到了她的脖颈上。她还有心跳，也有呼吸，但他不知道她还可以坚持多久。他把她抱起来，用外套包好她。

这里离诊所还有二十分钟陆地车的车程；没办法再多想了，他又一次接通了乔的通讯器，请他在最近的路口等着。

他抱着埃兰娜走在街上。阴沉的冬夜里没有月亮，路灯只有几盏是亮着的。整个世界里似乎只有他的脚步声和埃兰娜微弱的心跳。她的抽搐终于停了下来，但是并不清醒，对他的呼唤完全没有反应。

他将她小小的身体尽量搂得紧一些，似乎这样就可以保护她一样。在这个宇宙里他只剩下她了——虽然他不知道还能拥有她多久。

******  
这里的诊所比埃兰娜出生的那间大一些，他们的手术室看起来还过得去，也更整洁。医生的脑袋向上高耸，看起来似乎有席列安血统；他有一双机械眼——这让赫克斯隐隐觉得不安，但他自称对医治人类居民颇有经验；而且赫克斯也没有更好的选择了。

“伊尔一号病毒感染。”他说。“在特列尔星系比较常见。但你知道，也有不少飞船从这里周转，旅客们总会带来病毒。她没有接种过专门的疫苗，是吧？”

“是的。”赫克斯说。

“那会有点儿麻烦。”医生说。“她需要观察。而且——她有衰竭的迹象。这真奇怪，像是成年人一天里跑了一百公里那样。”

每次接受斯诺克严苛的训练之后，伦都因为过度消耗而脱力。他见过几次这样的情况——法斯玛说过，伦大概是在四五年前才能够在战场上悬停光束。  
而埃兰娜这么做的时候，只有三岁半。

他不知道原力怎么在她小小的身体里运作，怎么受她稚嫩的思想所控制，对她的大脑和身体又有什么样的伤害。如果他没有打开房门，如果他对付那两个人时能够再快一些——

“你们总归有办法的，是吧？”他说，尽管他的心已经沉了下去。他也不知道底下来医生会拿她怎么办，是把她插满管子还是泡在巴克塔液里，或者只是让她躺着，让她在休息中慢慢恢复体力，就像当时他对伦一样。

医生的机械眼怪异的转动着。“也许。”他说。“这得看她自己——还有你能凑出多少费用了。”

他咬紧了自己的嘴唇。“费用不是问题。”他说。“我会想办法的。”他已经带上了自己全部的积蓄。这里大部分药品都是由走私犯从其他星球带来的，时间不固定，也不便宜。

接下来的半个小时里，他看着医生继续给埃兰娜做着各种各样的测验。她至少被取了四次血样；手上和头上插着针头，输液，和其他监控心跳和呼吸的仪器。这场景熟悉而又陌生。和上次不一样的是，他只感到麻木后的平静。

“别睡着。”医生提醒他。“夜里人手不足，如果你发现有什么不对劲，可以来找我。”

他点了点头，在埃兰娜的床边坐下来，看着药水一点点透过青色的血管进入她的身体。她的额头还是烫得厉害；唯一安慰的是她不再抽搐了。

他的手指摸着埃兰娜的头发。她的头发最长也只是盖过耳朵。除了最基本的发髻之外，他不会给她扎任何花样。他还记得她刚刚开始懂事时对洗头发的惊恐，像只掉下水里的猫。有一天晚上她看到了流星；她尖叫着向他扑过来，将满脸的眼泪和鼻涕糊到他的衣服上。“布——布温！”她说，“我害怕！”  
“害怕什么？”  
“光！”她说，“那道光！”  
顺着她的手指他看到了那道光芒。“那只是流星，”他说，“离我们远着呢。”  
她继续抽泣着。“朱利安说天空上的光能杀死人。”  
“胡扯。”他说。  
“朱利安说他看到过。”她说，“说有很多人被天空上的光杀死了。他们——他们变成灰，和泥土一样。”  
“哦，”他说，口中也像塞满了灰土一样。“那道光不像这样。”  
她大大的、黑色的眼睛疑惑的看着他。“为什么呀？”  
因为我就在那儿，埃兰娜——“因为我懂的东西很多。”他说。

群星在上。他想，我愿意承担所有的后果，但是不要惩罚她。不管是原力还是什么，如果她已经出生，至少让她再活下去，让我在死去之前知道她还可以活着。即使在他的军服、将军袖标和自制力背后，他也会不时的被渺小感所吞噬，而现在；那种逼仄无助的感觉又一次淹没了他。他闭上眼睛，以手掩面。就像是在学院时那样，不能让人看到，不能让人听到他无声的崩溃——哪怕并没有人在意。

黑夜依旧漫长。  
一夜，两夜，三夜。

埃兰娜的高烧还在持续；药物只能让她暂时舒服一阵子。他们试了很多方法；赫克斯知道他们尽力了。在这个地方，甚至在这个星球上，他几乎没有什么可指望的。唯一安慰的是，诊所的椅子不会比行军床或者野外的地面更难受了。

在第五天之后，他开始冷静的盘算自己还有什么东西可以拿出去换钱。那些工具旧了，卖不了几个钱，而重新置换却需要很大一笔钱。而且等埃兰娜好了之后（如果埃兰娜能够好起来），他还需要它们。  
很久以前，钱之前对他来说只是一个数字；虽然他需要对预算和开销精打细算，但是第一秩序的资源总是向弑星者基地倾斜，实在不能平衡的时候，只要他的报告递上去，最高领袖也总会有办法。战争和军备是昂贵的，它们消耗资源和金钱，所以他们总是不停的征服，征服，利用用每颗星球的资源、财力和人力。未知星域的星球总是一片混乱，他们需要强有力的统治者，给他们秩序、安定和生活——第一秩序是这样说的，他也是这样相信的。

走廊的脚步声打断了他的思路。“你有位访客。”护士略有点不耐烦的说，她/他的声音像咯咯的蛙鸣。赫克斯总是弄不清这个种族的性别。

*********  
访客的面孔让他略为惊讶了一下。我们之间已经没有什么关系了；乔拿到了所有的钱，我不欠他的。

“你为什么来这儿？”他问，即使再疲惫他也不会放下警惕。  
乔耸了耸肩膀。“我想……不知道小家伙怎么样了。”  
啊。一个不错的借口。“她还活着。”他说，“希望这能够满足你的关心。”  
乔咕哝了一声。“我给你带了些吃的。”他说，把手里的袋子递给他。  
他已经几乎失去了所有胃口，但是袋子里的香气还是吸引了他的注意力。新鲜的面包，牛奶和一小块火腿。  
“我把震波刀卖了。”乔说，“弄了点吃的。”  
他僵硬的点点头。“谢谢。”他说。  
“你的……”乔说，指了指他的肩膀。  
“没有感染。”肩膀上的伤已经变成了钝痛，但是大部分时候他可以忽略不计。   
“如果你需要换绷带的话，”乔说，“我可以帮点忙。”  
他确实想拒绝，但是理智告诉他，这也许是最好的选择了，如果他不想为自己的伤势增加开销的话。  
他靠坐在椅子上，单手解开自己的衣服。乔用酒精给他消毒的时候，他咬紧了嘴唇；那一阵烧灼感忽然让他想起了伦——现在谁给他处理伤口呢？当然伦并不真的需要他；毕竟他们的关系只有短短几个月，在那之前，和在那以后，伦都是一个人。

“她会好起来吗？”乔说。

他一时拿不准这到底是真的关心，或者只是客气的寒喧。“我不知道。”他说。“医生没有给我什么保证。不过她现在还活着。”

乔点了点头。“你知道，”他谨慎的说，“当他们说你有个女儿的时候，我真不敢相信。”

“这不奇怪，”他说。我现在也不敢相信。

乔仔细的用绷带把他的肩膀包住。“你离开是因为她吗？”

这个问题几乎让他的喉咙充满了铁锈的味道。“我不想讨论这个。”他说。“你为什么要来帮我的忙？”

乔耸耸肩膀。“闲着也是闲着。“

因为你失去方向。赫克斯想。二十多年的塑造并没有那么容易打破；在第一秩序之外你根本找不到自己的目标，所以尽管你害怕我，憎恨我，但还是向我这里靠拢——因为我曾经代表了稳定，秩序和权威。即使不是那样，你也会觉得至少我是熟悉的人，这儿根本没有人知道你经历了什么。

“你会做噩梦吗？”

乔突然抬起了头。“有时候。”他说。

他点了点头。“我也是。”

“……哦。”乔说。

他闭上了眼睛。“你能不能帮我照看下埃兰娜？”他说，“我会给你钱的，等她好起来之后。现在我需要去办点事情。”

“你不用……“，乔说，摇了摇头，”好吧。等她好起来再说。”。

在洗手间里他看着镜子里的自己；不用乔提醒，他也知道自己最好去休息一下。但是他又不能真的睡着，有太多事情要考虑；他剩下的东西只有这么多了。他听说过，这里的黑市上可以出售身体的一部分；当然有做工完美的人工部件，但是它们比真的器官要贵得多。总有人需要这些。他可以把自己拆散成碎片卖给银河系里的任何人；只要埃兰娜从此能够活下去。

赫克斯低下头，打开水龙头，用水浇在自己脸上。有什么东西从他衬衫的领口里落了下来，垂在他的手臂上——

水晶微绿色的光芒在那儿闪烁。

*********  
快到晚饭的时间了；半比斯人一如往常，将货物都收好锁到柜子里。今天一直下雨，没有什么像样的顾客，他做成了三四笔生意，但只是勉强保持个收支平衡。现在是冬天，航行的淡季；那些从银河的各个角落冒出来的顾客还不会蜂拥而至。他讨厌他们因为长途旅行而散发出来的、霉菌一样的气味，但是他的生意又离不开这些人。

他埋头点数零件的时候，自动门突然打开了；他的眼光余光瞥到一个人影匆匆的走了进来。“快打烊啦。”他说，没有抬起眼睛。“如果你需要什么，赶快报出来。

“苏伊。”那个顾客说，把他半湿的风帽拉下来，露出他棕色的头发。“我今天不是来买零件的。”

熟悉的声音让他抬起了头。“布伦？”

布伦算是他喜欢的那一类顾客——足够懂行，又是这个地方为数不多的、可以聊一聊技术行话的人。虽然他往往需要过一阵子才能回款，但是整体来说信用不错，也不用担心他把零件赊掉换成酒喝，整体来说是个靠谱的家伙。但是布伦今天看起来和往常不太一样了——不知道是不是淋了雨的缘故，他的脸色看起来比往常更苍白，眼睛下面几乎是青灰色的——半比斯人努力搜寻着自己对于人类的生理知识，得出了一个结论。

“你生病了吗？”

“我？”布伦像是吃了一惊。“我没有。”他说。

苏伊耸了耸肩膀。布伦是那种对自己的事情讳莫如深的人，他知道。“那好吧。”他说，倒了一杯热乎乎的香料酒，递给对方。“有什么事？”

布伦用左手接过杯子，几乎一饮而尽。他把杯子放下来，从脖子上拿下来一根皮绳。“苏伊，”他谨慎的问，“你知道这是什么。”

苏伊眯起了眼睛。在皮绳的一端，是一块细长的、灰绿色的水晶，即使在微光下，它的光芒也在闪烁。他的手指情不自禁的伸了出去。“啊。”他说。“我需要……看一看。”

其实看到它的那一刻，他已经知道了答案。他年轻时候待过的工厂里就有过一块：比这个要大一些，不知道他们从哪里搞来的，每次他们拿它做实验，他的指导者都在身后虎视眈眈，生怕它不翼而飞。它总是会激起人的欲望和奇怪的感情，像是共鸣一样——

他的手指抚摸着它的表面，它还是微温的。布伦居然一直把它带在身上。“你想拿它怎么办？”他饶有兴趣的问。

“你知道的它的价值。”布伦说，舔了舔他干裂的嘴唇。“出个合适的价，它就是你的了。”

苏伊的脑子飞快的盘算着。他没有合适的实验室，但是他知道，会有人对这个感兴趣。自从三十多年前那场众所周知的战争之后，凯柏水晶就很稀有了。布伦一定是需要钱。否则他不会把这个出手的——

“五千个雷亚尔。”他说

“六千。”

“它太小了。”苏伊说。“你知道，派不上什么真正的用场。也许有人喜欢收藏这个，但我可能一两年都找不到合适的买家；我不能把钱押在这上面。五千三百个雷亚尔。不能再多了。”

布伦的嘴唇抽动了一下。“五千六。”他说，“我要现金。”

“好吧。”苏伊咕哝着说。再过一两个月会有个朋友过来，他和其他做工程师或者学者的比斯人还保持着联系。到时候也许能把这玩意卖到两倍的价格。“成交。”

一块凯柏水晶，他想。天知道布伦还藏着多少秘密；但这里每个人都是这样。活得长久的方法就是别去多管别人的事。

****************  
赫克斯把身上的外衣裹得更紧了一些。雨还没有停下来的意思；街道湿滑而阴沉。即使已经走了很久，冬夜湿冷的寒气还是让他没法再暖和一些。但是他心里好受多了——五千六百个雷亚尔，高出了他的预期。这也许可以让埃兰娜再待上一个多星期。医生说她的情况不算在变坏。至于那块水晶——他已经丢下了那么多的东西，一块水晶也算不了什么。

经过市镇中心小广场的时候，他无意识的抬起头——那儿有一尊形成于帝国时期的雕像，也许正是皇帝本人；一个粗俗拙劣、毫无艺术质量的复制品，昭示着帝国对这个边远星球曾经享有的权威。帝国陷落至今已经三十年了，这尊雕像也残破不堪。对历史不熟悉的普通人根本认不出它的原型。

他之前也从来没有认真注意过它。而今天，当他远远从街道另一边走近它的时候，他才第一次打量这尊雕像。皇帝的下巴倨傲的向上微微抬起，双臂张开，仿佛他是这个宇宙里唯一值得敬服的存在；而他头颅的上半部分都已经消失在岁月之中了。

他们甚至都懒得把它推倒。这个想法比雨夜更冷，他忍不住打了个寒颤。在他二十多岁的时候，他也曾经幻想过自己成为银河帝国的皇帝；但现在他已经知道，他只是宏大计划中的一环，而非真正制订计划的人。即使是真正制订计划的那双手，也早已归于尘土。帝国已经逝去，他——他们为之献出一生的秩序也还那么遥远。也许从来没有什么秩序，他想，银河永远是混乱和纷争，却吸引着无数人为他们遥不可及的目标争斗。

他又定定的望了它一会，像是要从皇帝故作宽宏的姿势中乞求一些暗示。他们幼时听过无数银河帝国的荣光和传说，也期盼着它在灰烬中重生。但也许这才是所有帝国最终的真相：残破的、被人弃置不顾的遗迹。

雨丝不停的落下来；他又把风帽拉得紧了一些，强忍住自己喉间的咳嗽，从雕像残缺的瞩目下走开。皇帝已经长眠，他想；群星在上，希望最高领袖也早日与他在原力中会合。宇宙可能不会变得更好——但也不会变得更坏了。

他回到诊所的时候，埃兰娜已经睡着了；医生说她状态比以前好了一些，但还是不太稳定；如果运气够好，也许在一个星期内她可以渐渐控制住发烧。

他感谢了医生，又预交了一笔费用。这些钱应该可以再支撑一段时间，等到埃兰娜出院，他就可以继续他的工作——生活还需要继续。

乔靠在埃兰娜床边的椅子上打着盹。他看起来比实际年龄还要年轻，赫克斯想；他应该是第三批冲锋队员，来自第一秩序早期陆续征服的星球。如果没有记错的话，他现在应该是在二十七岁到三十岁之间——第一秩序的心理专家们曾经研究过，对于冲锋队员来说，投入军队四至五年之后，他们会进入倦怠和怀疑期，重新校正的比率也相对高得多。乔应该是在那个时候作了逃兵。

“乔。”

乔揉了揉眼睛，抬头看到他，几乎本能的弹跳起来。

“放松点。”他说，把五十个雷亚尔递给他。“谢谢你的时间。”

“算了吧。”乔耸了耸肩。“我的时间没有那么值钱。”

“拿着。这是你该拿的。”

乔狐疑的看着他，但还是接了过来。“你卖了什么？”

我自己的一部分，他想说。“用不着的东西。”

乔点了点头。“你知道，”他说，“别去黑市，你会得不偿失的。”

他不置可否的听着。等到了那一步再说吧，他想。

乔从口袋里掏出一包烟，示意了下外面。“出去？”

他接过来，和乔一起出去；雨还在下着，他们站在走廊上，昏黄的路灯下雨丝断断续续。乔帮他点着了烟；比他平时抽的粗糙的烟卷要好一些。有一阵子他们什么话也没有说，直到乔开了口。

“你知道，在塔卡亚的那一场战斗。我们没有赢，是吧？死了很多人。”

他记得那一场战役。“伤亡人数超过预计。“他说，”但我们达到了战略目标。”

“但我们达到了战略目标。”乔学舌的说了一句。“佯攻？为其他任务争取时间？那不是我该操心的事，我知道。我当时应该被爆炸的冲击波震晕了。等我醒来的时候天已经黑了，我坐起来，发现整整一个小队都没了。我认识的人都死了。除了我之外。“

赫克斯深吸了一口烟，乔还在讲着。

“我等了一夜。我以为会有搜救队回来，至少会有人回来清扫战场。但是没有。我只好走啊，走啊，拖着受伤的胳膊。那是个丛林星球。我第一次不听命令，拿下了头盔。天啊。我还记得风吹在我脸上的感觉。然后是盔甲，在快有人烟的时候。没有人回来找我。那是个敌对的星球，我还得活下去，是吧？“

“所以你离开了。“

“开始我只是想找个机会。“乔吐了一口烟圈。“只要活下去。也许能联系上第一秩序的人。我不知道离开之后还能做什么。但是渐渐的……我不想回去了。”他转过头，大大的、黑色的眼睛看着赫克斯。“你是我碰到的第一个他们的人。我原来的队长说过，好奇心有一天会害死我的——那天我本来不应该跟着你。但是我像着了魔一样想确认一下。”乔将烟蒂按灭在墙上。  
“从来就没有救援队，是吧？”

“是的。”他说。

乔摇了摇头。“你这个混球。”他说，“你们都是。”

他突然转过身——我应该预见到的，赫克斯想，但他也没有耗费力气去闪避。乔的拳头直接落到了他的脸上。  
他向后踉跄了几步，向地上啐了一口血。士兵，你没有尽全力。如果这是训练，法斯玛会直接给你教训的。

“我们扯平了。”乔说。

不知道为什么，他突然想笑出声；长久以来所有难以名状的情感全部在他的胸口里翻滚，而他没有别的方法可以释放它们。

“是的，乔。”他说。“我们扯平了。”


End file.
